The Dark Tyrant's Eye
by archery713
Summary: Rikka and Yuuta are now Seniors in high school. Now they face something never before seen by either of them... college applications. What will happen to their pact when they graduate? At the same time Rikka finds a new type of Chuuni in where Yuuta looks very different... (Rikka x Yuuta) (Deko x Nibutani)Thanks for reading and, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second story! So I seem to like keeping my fanfiction theme to Romances and here we are! So this story is all about The crazy Chuni and the Ex-Chuni in their relationship slowly growing to something new. Not going to lie I don't really know what their relationship is going to grow to but what if Rikka drops the Chunibyo even if just for a minuted to see who she really loves.**

* * *

"Yuuuuuuta" A familiar sound was ringing in his head.

"Yuuuuuuta wake up" There it was again. I know that voice, but where from?

"Yuuta wake up or else I will break our pact." I know that voice it's-

Yuuta shot up in an instant at hearing the threat. "I'm up! Don't do it, I'm up!" He panicked a bit.

"I wasn't actually going to do it. Dark Flame Master is one of my greatest power sources!" She used a bit too much enthusiasm while saying that.

"Don't use that name!" He tried covering her mouth.

"How about hubby?" She said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Hubby? I have never heard of that..." He was so confused. 'hubby? What does THAT mean!?'

"I was watching an american show, it is slang for husband apparently." She said so casually.

"Husband!? I am not your husband!" His face went red. "well not yet anyway..." he mumbled a bit.

"Anyway, come on I made us breakfast!" She said as she fist bumped the air.

"Wait, YOU made breakfast!? Hmmm" He sounded a bit scared and interested.

_It's been about two years now since we started dating Rikka and I. Since then we have dealt with tons of things. Now we have a whole new problem. College and our Senior year. I don't think I will have an issue with getting into a college or university but Rikka… I feel her Chuni behavior will hold her back in college and in testing._

I walked into the kitchen and it didn't smell half bad.

"I wanted to wake you up right so I made you curry!" Rikka moved away to show the table.

"Curry!? We don't even have the ingredients for that!" He was really confused as to how she made it.

"Oh don't worry I just borrowed the spices from your neighbor, she is a very nice lady!" She smiled at him,

"Hmm come to think of it I never met her… well none the less I guess we should eat before it gets cold." He started moving towards the table.

The chair was already pulled out and he sat down easily. She sat across from him and was wearing one of his shirts. It didn't really bother him it just looked like a small dress on her.

He laughed a bit. "What's wrong Yuuta?" She was oblivious to why he was laughing.

"Well it's kinda cute when you wear my shirt. It's so long it looks a bit like a dress." He laughed a bit more.

"Ever since your sister left to live in Jakarta with your parents and other sister it just seemed nice to wear around and not have to worry about her." She looked down a bit.

Under the table he touched her foot with his and she looked up with a bit of shock.

"Hey, don't worry about it you still look cute. And the only person that will ever see you like that is Toko. By the way have you heard from her yet?" He said while taking a spoonful of his 'breakfast'.

"The priestess?" *_Twang_* Yuuta hit her over the head. "Toko… and yeah she said she might visit with the teachers daughter again this summer. Speaking of, isn't that only a month away?"

She tried to get off the topic for some reason.

"Hmm, I guess it is now that think about it. Well it'll be nice to spend more time during the day together right? I mean I guess we do spend a class toge-" He took a spoonful that didn't have all the spices mixed in properly and his mouth lit on fire.

"AAAH DANG THAT IS HOT!" He drank the milk in the glass she poured.

"Oh, did I not stir the elixir properly? Sorry Yuuta..." She gave off a tee-hee kind of look before going back to eating herself.

"Alright try to finish up we need to get changed for school." He finished the bottom of the bowl before standing up. "10 minutes, that's all I'm giving you ok? Then I'm coming in."

"Fine, I'll be done by then!" She stood up and saluted him. She didn't want him to come in while she was changing but at the same time wouldn't mind it if he did… She blushed a lot.

"Something wrong, did the spice just hit your brain?" He smiled a bit.

"Yeah that's it! The elixir just took full effect on my mana supply!" She tried shaking off the feeling.

After she put the dishes in the sink she went to get changed.

About nine minutes later she came out of her room fully dress. Eye patch and everything!

"Ready to go?" Yuuta was sitting on the couch watching the morning news. "Looks like it's going to be a good day for weather!"

He sprung up and headed out the front door.

As they neared the school Rikka let go of his bag so she could walk across the cobblestone pathway their school had in her wheeled shoes.

After putting her shoes away in her locker she heard a familiar voice. "Master!" None other than Sanae Dekomori was running at her.

"Ah my faithful servant, how was your Sunday? I was not available for our beast hunting under the full moon I regret. Dark Flame Master needed me to aid him in cleansing his base."

"It was good! I saw a level 7 beast with 18 legs and was breathing smoke!" She was so excited while saying she saw a truck on the bridge.

"Ooh! Did you capture it? Or was it too strong to do that?" Rikka was getting so interested in the topic.

"Hey, class is going to start soon. Let's get a move on." Yutta grabbed Rikka by her collar and pulled her away.

"I shall talk to you soon my servant!" Rikka said as turning the corner.

The day passed by ever so slowly and Rikka almost fell asleep during math again.

"Hey Yuuta, how is Rikka doing?" Nibutani leaned over as whispered to him.

"What do mean by 'how is Rikka doing'?" He was a bit puzzled.

"Well I mean do you guys cuddle? Have you still not FREAKING KISSED!?" Nibutani whispered very loudly.

Ever since that day under the bridge they have not kissed and the whole group was angry over it still. Now they try making elaborate plans to make them kiss somehow.

"Miss Nibutani is there something you want to share with the class?" Sensei looked back from the front of the room.

"Huh!? Oh sorry sir won't happen again!" She ducked her head a bit before continuing.

The rest of class was kinda boring again and Nibutani shut up from embarrassment.

*RING* Finally the last bell rang and everyone let out a groan or sigh from the long day or work.

"Rikka, ready to go?" Yuuta was standing by her desk with his bag in hand.

"Sure! Oh and I have a surprise later ok?" She seemed a bit over joyed when saying she had a secret. Almost as if it were deadly.

"Right… well let's go home for now ok?" He scratched the back of his neck walking out of the classroom with Rikka in tail.

Right before they got to the bridge from school Rikka stopped.

"Rikka, you ok?" Yuuta looked back with a bit worry.

"No I'm ok just wanted to show you the surprise..." She looked down then ran at him. Just as she met him she grabbed his hand and interlocked fingers with him.

"Eh!?" He was shocked because they really only held pinkies or linked arms here or there.

"The tyrants eye demands a stronger mana link with Dark Flame Master… do not object or you will be destroyed." She looked down with blush all over her face.

"F- Fine but uhm let's go home I guess..." Yuuta held her hand a bit tighter and walked home hand in hand.

'_Her hand is so warm, it feels like it belongs in mine though. As if she and I were… destiny._'

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 **

**So what did you think? I know it's not the best but I kinda like it! Anyway thanks for reading and next chapter I'm not sure what'll happen. Maybe the Far East Magical Napping Society will meet and have something happen after school. Anyway thanks and as always, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 will be them on a date I guess. I am typing this when I should be studying but I wanted to get my feelings out first. (Watching CLANNAD when not writing or studying.) So as always, enjoy! (Before writing past this point I took a break to study, XD don't worry about me, homework is done!)**

* * *

"Yuuta what is for dinner?" Rikka was laying on the couch reading while her stomach groaned.

"Hmm how does rice, pork cutlets and diced-" He took a pause and smiled at the last ingredient.

"Diced what?" She started to look over the couch at Yuuta. He was standing right in front of her with a mini tomato. *gulp* "Can I pray it is diced cheese?'

"You've got another try coming!" He held the tomato a little bit closer to her face as she grew paler.

"NOT TOMATOES! ANYTHING BUT!" Rikka got up from the couch, grabbed the tomato out of his hand, and since it was summer the balcony door was open. She flung the tomato as hard as she could and you could hear a nice *splat* on the pavement on the ground.

"Oh great, someone is going to slip and die on that tomorrow..." Yuuta facepalmed a bit.

"Fine I'll go run and get some cheese I'll be right back, don't eat anything!" Yuuta said as he got his coat on.

"Hai Commander!" She saluted him and he just rubbed her hair. She blushed a bit at the act.

"Be right back!" He shut the door behind him and as he did Rikka flopped on her back.

She laid on the sofa while staring at the white ceiling.

'_Yuuta, why can't we just be a normal couple? Like on TV when they hold hands on long walks, kiss at the sunset, and sleep in the same bed just for the comfort of the other… the only issue is that we CAN do that but what about college? We may be separated if I can't find a solution fast..._'

"Alright I'm back!" Yuuta came through the door.

"That was fast, where did you but that cheese from pocket dimension that is on the corner and has a cheese shop there?" She looked so intrigued and confused at the same time.

"No Toko saw me running down and asking what I was doing I said I was getting cheese and turned out she already bought some so yeah!" Yuuta said all of that without breaking the sentence.

"Oh well that makes- Toko is here!?" Rikka was shocked, her eye patch fell off.

"Oh right, yeah by the way Toko is-" *twang!* Yuuta got hit in the head with a large ladle.

"You should LEAD with Toko is here next time you idiot!" Toko picked up the ladle and dropped off the bag on the table.

"What are you doing here!?" RIkka stood up and took a battle stance before reaching for her umbrella. Though it wasn't there because Yuuta took it away because she kept opening it indoors while doing homework.

"My school is on a field trip to France but since I have already been there my teacher paid for me to come visit you. So here I am." She just kind of shrugged off the visit like she could come to Japan from Italy any time she wanted.

"Anyway, so how have you two lovebirds been? What has it been a year and you're still holding pinkies?" She laughed a bit but was happy that it was going slow so Rikka wasn't overwhelmed and they didn't implode on each other.

"Hey! Ok well we didn't KISS or anything, but we do hold hands now… for us that is a really big step up ok?" He blushed a bit and couldn't keep eye contact with her.

"Alright fine, but don't mind me I'm going to cook some dinner. Oh and I guess the splattered tomato outside is you?" She laughed a bit while walking over to the kitchen.

"They are evil! I had to rid them of this base of operations!" She jumped from the couch while looking for more.

Yuuta just laughed, no words just laughed.

After Toko made dinner she turned on the night news and kept kind of quiet. At around 9:00 she stopped the TV and stretched.

"Alright well I'm going to bed, talk to you two tomorrow." She walked into Rikka's room and crashed on the bed.

"Toko! You can-" *TWANG* The ladle strikes again. He was too busy caring for his forehead that he didn't notice RIkka starting to blush.

"Uhm Yuuta, what should we do about sleeping then?" Rikka was not looking at him and mumbled a bit.

"Hmm? Oh, well we turned my sister's bedroom was turned into a storage room for anything left of your apartment and the sofa is too small for either of us… ehm Rikka I have an idea but you might not like it." He looked at her with a bit of worry.

"Do we leave this mortal plane and sleep in where only spirits of the dead live? That would be bad because then we would be dead but it would be infinite slumber!" *thunk* He hit her on the head even after she looked at him with so much hope and anticipation.

"Ow, Yuuta don't do that!" She just pouted a bit, she was used to this.

"Then don't say stupid things like that. I like your Chuni sometimes but not at night." He smiled a bit and rubbed her head.

"You mentioned an idea though right?" Rikka looked back up at him while fixing her hair.

"Oh right… well I was thinking" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I DO have a bed and it CAN fit both of us but only if-" He was cut off by a very quick response.

"YES, well I mean only if you are ok with it that is..." She wanted to rest with Yuuta at least once before making their bond eternal even though it already was. Now she had the chance and she was taking it.

"Heh? That was a bit quick but ok… go get changed I will be getting the bed ready." He looked at her with a bit of suspicion.

"Don't worry Yuuta I will just wear one of your shirts!" She was happy to do that since she already owns his orange one.

"Eh alright… but just don't wear one I might need someday. I'll wait out here." He spoke like a gentleman.

"Mm! I will be done momentarily!" She opened his door and ducked in. After about ten seconds she came out with a pile of neatly folded school clothes and wearing one of his blue shirts that didn't even fit him yet.

"Wow that was quick, alright come on let's hop into bed, I'm tired." He yawned a bit and trudged into his room.

After a few minutes he had the bed spread out and good enough for two people to enjoy. Though it was a twin size it would fit two people tonight, and that it did.

When they first fell asleep they were facing back to back but whether they were awake or not they began to change positions.

"Yuuuuta" Rikka was saying in her sleep almost like a ghostly moan.

She turned around and grabbed his hand with her smaller one. After that she moved and conformed to Yuuta's sleeping form.

_He is the world to me._

_He is what I need to make it on in this plane of existence._

_No human knows what the future holds but as long as I _

_am with him I have no fear of the future._

They fell asleep soundly and Toko was leaning on the door frame smiling. She knew it was a good idea to take Rikka's bed.

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete! So there it was for chapter 2, Toko popped in for a visit and they slept together! Not sexually of course… now do remember that this is a T rated fanfic, really for safety but I will plan on making their relationship become something more in the future, hang on and as always, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! SO how has your reading been? I hope it has been good and I hope you have liked the story. Keep on reading for the most part but I can't wait to see the reviews!**

**(PM me if you want to talk more about the story|Get an account if you don't have one!)**

* * *

_The Following Week_

"Yawn… let's see wh-" Yuuta tried sitting up in bed but was stopped. He looked down to see a small girl holding onto him.

"Aah! Oh wait it's just you..." He blushed a bit and laid back down. Poking her face, "Rikka wake up." Poking her cheek again.

"It's so early though..." She managed to mumble while putting her face on his chest.

"Ehm, Rikka you know your head is on my chest… I mean I'm not STOPPING you but just saying." He whispered in his ear a bit.

She opened her eyes slightly. "Well I don't really have a problem with it, so I'll just carry on." She nuzzled back into her human pillow.

"Right… well I guess it is Sunday so we can sleep in..." He crashed back onto his bed and snuggled up to Rikka.

A few hours later all he heard was a whisper of a door opening before *TWANG* a large metal ladle hit the wood above his window causing it to splinter.

Yuuta shot up from bed. "Toko don't do tha-" He was stopped mid sentence. It wasn't Toko who threw it, she would have hit him straight on the head.

"I'm not Toko, but she has been teaching my to throw a ladle. Ever since she hit me in the park I was star struck and needed to be like her!" It was Kumin-senpai. Even though she graduated she was going to the nearby college to be a teacher.

"Kumin? Wait how did you get into my apartment!?" Yuuta was freaking out a bit.

"Need to know, I see you and Rikka are doing ok." She gave off a slightly perverted smile.

"Huh?" His face went red after he remembered where and whom he laid with. "AHH! Right well I mean uhm yeah I guess ahh!" He screamed and mumbled so much Rikka was woken up.

"What's wrong Yuuta?" She was rubbing her eyes from her tiredness.

He just pointed behind her. She slowly looked over her back at the person standing in the doorway.

"Ah Kumin-senpai! What are you doing here!?" She also blushed at someone seeing them like this.

"Oh I was just passing through the neighborhood" She gave off a tee-hee sound.

"Uhm right well... " Yuuta and Rikka said at the same time while looking down and blushing.

"Aw you're so cute, come on get up!." Kumin walked over a ripped off the sheets. Underneath their legs were slightly entwined.

"Ah so cold on my legs, fine I'll get up!" Rikka felt the cold first and stood up to try and warm them up.

Kumin just smiled and backed out of the room.

"They seem to be doing good Toko-chan!" Kumin was still smiling at Toko.

"Yeah I guess they are. I still have to get them out on more damn dates… neither of them will do anything if someone doesn't PUSH them to the date." Toko just smiled, laughed, and looked down at her feet.

"Mmm! If that is all I have to go. Oh and thank you for the ladle skills!" She just skipped out of the house holding her new ladle like a present.

"Rikka what do you want to do today? I'm bored and I finished all my summer work. Have any ideas?" Yuuta was getting on a shirt but the whole time forced to look down so he wouldn't see Rikka getting changed.

"You can look now... But no not really, I mean there is the-" Rikka was cut half way when someone came into the room.

"Need somewhere for a date? I got just the place. Here take them go, now." Toko put a ticket in each of their hands, picked them up and put them out the door. Right when they realized what happened she locked the door behind them.

"Toko I don't have my-" Yuuta felt something in his pocket. Pulling it out he found she put his phone, wallet, and I.D. in there. "Never mind I have it..." He shoved them back in his pocket. Somehow she put both of their shoes on in the process.

"She even put all the stuff I need in my purse. I left it empty last night on my desk, the priestess must be a mind reading demon!" She looked at Yuuta with great revelation in her eyes.

*thunk* he hit her on the head. "Toko is not a mind reading demon… well not a demon at the least." Yuuta remembered Toko put tickets in her hand. "Eh!? Toko gave us full all day passes to the amusement park in the next town. It is HUGE!" Yuuta looked at the ticket in shock.

"Well it seems the priestess has put up a very strong barrier on the base so we cannot re enter. Then we must travel to the next town by train and go to this amusement park." She paused for a second and blushed before saying. "Just you and me..."

"Come on it won't be that bad, we can have lots of fun." He patted her head and grabbed her hand. She still blushed a bit at that but didn't mind it really anymore.

After two train stops and a transfer they arrived to the next town. It was slightly larger than theirs but not by much. They could see the ferris wheel from where they stood right outside the train station.

They walked only a few blocks before finding the entrance to the park. They handed over their tickets and got lanyards. The lady over the desk said, "These will get you anywhere you can go in the park. There are some rides exclusive for full passes, look out for them! And if you show this at any food store not including moving carts then you get 10% your final payment!" She said with a cheerful voice.

"Wow there are a lot of people here... " Rikka looked around and could barely see past the wall of people. She gripped Yuuta's hand a bit tighter.

"Come on it'll be fine just don't let go! What do you want to do first? Up to you really." Yuuta looked down at his amazed girlfriend. 'Hehe it's been a year and I can really only say she's my girlfriend in my head. Oh god I am a ditz.'

"That one!" Rikka just pointed, and she pointed high up. It was one of the park's tallest roller coasters with it's screams being heard all over the park.

"Really? Alright..." Yuuta started walking towards the coaster with Rikki beside him. When they got to the line they saw a sign saying "_All full access passes can use the VIP line on select rides. This is one of those!_". "Wow the full access passes are good, how much did they cost…?" A feeling of dread and wallet pains hit Yuuta.

They went through the VIP line which only had a few people in it. The regular line wasn't that packed either but this was quicker. The coaster pulled up to the docking station and they got in. There were headrests on the seats, the only thing that meant was it went FAST and those are to prevent whiplash.

"Ready?" Yuuta sheepishly smiled at her while panicking a bit on the inside.

"Yes, I love fast fast and faster roller coasters!" She looked really excited and turns out she does love this stuff.

"Well I learn something new about you everyday." The PA system started a countdown.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2._ Yuuta leaned over and kissed Rikka on the cheek. _1!_

*PHOOM* The roller coaster shot out of the station. Going over 100 km/h the whole read was screaming. Rikka on the other hand was screaming with excitement.

"WOOH THIS IS AWESOME!" She had her hands up until they came to the first climb.

"...wooooOOOOOW!" Yuuta wasn't aware at how fast the roller coaster was going and he didn't expect the next drop to be there already.

There were loops, drops, drops more drops. An almost vertical drop, there was a part where everyone got misted because the wheels hit a small lake area at the bottom of one drops. At one point they went into a tunnel and there was a corkscrew there. Once the ride finished everyone was… refreshed.

"Zat wus fun..." Yuuta was a bit dizzy and slurred his words. He shook his head and looked around.

"Yuuta want to get something to eat then go on a few more paced rides?" She looked up at him like she wasn't affected by the ride at all.

"Oh uh sure only if I don't vomit on the way there!" Yuuta was a bit too enthusiastic with that saying but he did manage to make it to the food court.

"So what do you want? I'm paying." Yuuta stood with his hands on his hips while looking around.

"Oh I want-" She was cut off by a familiar voice yelling her name.

"RIKKA, YUUTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" It was none other than Nibutani. Though she wasn't alone… Dekomori was with her?

"Nibutani what are you doing here is more like it? Toko pushed us out of the house to go on a… date here." He slowly went quieter with the end of the sentence.

"Oh, well I am kind of here on a date too… long story on my end. I'll tell you later. Hey you getting food?" She saw them looking at the stand earlier.

"Hm? oh yeah. Wait hold on let me break these two knuckle heads up." Yuuta moved over to Rikka and Dekomori. He hit them both on the head and sat them down at a table. "Don't play in public and decide what you want to eat, ok?" He squatted a bit as if talking to a child. Well in a sense he was.

"Yes sir..." Rikka and Dekomori pouted a bit and looked back at the stores.

He walked back over to Nibutani. "Anyway you were saying? Oh right, yeah we're getting food want to join us?" Yuuta asked casually. At the same time it was a trap for her to tell him what she was doing here.

"Sure!" She just fell into his trap.

* * *

**Going to end chapter 3 there but I hope you enjoyed it! I want to make this theme park section last about two chapters and I think it will about reach that. Most of the stuff I will talk about but not describe in detail. Ex| Rides, Food, Attractions. I will just keep it dialogue (except for a few rides I want some good dialogue for.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so last chapter I left off when Nibutani &amp; Deko found the couple in the amusement park. More or less, you can guess the whole chapter, but the words are priceless (well more like worthless unless someone REALLY wants to buy my fanfic…) Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy! Oh, and for reference, the park is a bit like the one in 'Say "I Love You"' (Just look up 'Land' from Say I Love You | That is the name of the park.)**

* * *

"I want to know EVERYTHING!" Nibutani was sipping on her soda while staring at Yuuta, as if he were on the other side of her sniper scope ready to kill.

They were sitting at one of the various picnic tables in the food area. Rikka and Yuuta were on one side while Nibutani was on the other with Dekomori by her side.

They got the other two occupied with food and a chuni discussion so they could speak like adults acting like teenage girls with good gossip… obviously.

"Where to start…? Well, I guess we can go off of the day after school let out. We are still living together and about to have dinner when Toko shows up from nowhere." He continued on to tell the story of how they got into a small fight and Toko cooked dinner.

"Well there goes a summer vacation alone." Nibutani looked more frustrated than he did, oddly enough

"That night Toko didn't get a place to stay and slept in Rikka's room…" Yuuta paused for a second.

"So? You guys have three bedrooms. She slept in-" She stopped and her face went red as she realized where Rikka and Yuuta slept that night. "NO!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yeah… Rikka hopped into my bed only wearing a long shirt, and I had no choice but to sleep next to her. The old room is a storage room now. And then she curled into me and AH!" He tried swatting at the memories that weren't physically in front of him anymore.

"WHA!? That is a huge improvement for you! Did Toko plan to do that?" She was still in shock how they slept in the same bed and cuddled.

"Well yeah, the next morning she came in to check on us. But instead, it was Kumin-senpai. She saw us like that and just thought it was cute and nothing more… After that Kumin had gotten us tickets here and Toko pushed us out the door. Literally!" He was still angry about her doing that, but she got EVERYTHING they needed for the day on their person before they left and before they realized it.

"Oh well, that's nice of her to visit you but not us!" Nibutani froze for a second, realizing she said us.

"Oh right, I never found out. Why are you guys here together?" Yuuta gave a slight death stare knowing something was up, just what?

"Oh well, that's not important and phuh ang gu bluh ta!" She was sputtering and going red by the end of the sentence.

"What, are you on some kind of secret DATE with Deko?" He stifled his laugh before she got angry, but she didn't even start. "Wait a minute!" He saw her face was getting red. "YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH DEKOMORI!" He yelled excitedly.

Rikka and Deko turned towards them. "What did you just say?" Rikka looked over at Yuuta and noticed that he was ever so puzzled.

Deko and Nibutani started to blush madly and couldn't look at each other.

"Well it's hard to explain, but yeah, I guess we are on a date..." Nibutani puffed her cheeks and pouted as she told them the truth.

"My servant, all grown up and entering her own contracts! Oh this is a happy day indeed! Since when have you signed it?" Rikka looked very interested.

"I'm not judging, but yeah since when? I think it's kind of nice if you ask me." Yuuta was very calm and interested at the idea of the relationship.

"Well, do you remember when Rikka started dating you?" Yuuta nodded. "It was a few months after that, so I want to say when spring started, shortly after you two went to the aquarium." She brought her head up and her face slowly resumed its normal color.

"But how did you find time to do stuff when you are both really busy?" Yuuta was probably more confused once we remembered they are busy people in school.

"We met during lunch, and on Sundays but it was very slow. I guess that's what I expected of a mortal though..." Deko looked up at Rikka.

"So their contract is similar to mine and Yuuta's because of how we progress slowly compared to others because of embarrassment.' Rikka didn't find that odd. Friends are alike, are they not?

"Love you too, baka." She didn't hit her though: to make it fun she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"HEY… don't do that, it's embarrassing." She puffed her cheeks up and crossed her arms at Nibutani.

"Right, well, if you guys want we can sit here and talk about you two. Or finish our food and go on more rides!" Yuuta looked at the two lovers sitting across from him.

"Sure!" All three of them said in unison.

After a few minutes of catching up and eating, they finished their food and started finding more rides. Deko doesn't like the fast rides like Rikka, so she stayed down with Yuuta while the other girls rode them.

"So you don't like fast rides?" Yuuta was watching the rides while talking with her.

"Well, they're not really my favorite... " She was touching her toes together in embarrassment.

"Is that why you are taking your relationship as slow as ours? I wouldn't blame you. I just don't like things happening when I can't control them." He himself was starting to redden.

"Yuuta, I really like Nibutani, and she likes me with my mystical powers. But do you think she would like me more if I didn't have them and acted… normal?" She looked up a Yuuta with a sad face, but he could tell that she was quite serious.

"Eh!? Well, I actually think she likes you because of your chuni. I mean, Rikka just has another ounce of cuteness to her that I love because she has that chuni. Guys go nuts when their girlfriends are a bit insecure and shy away from things. Like that umbrella, I remembered pulling it away from her the night I… I confessed to her, I loved the feeling when she hid behind it because I wanted to help her get rid of that scaredness. It was adorable in a sense." He kept calm the whole time: his mouth was just flooding words but Deko followed him.

"So you're saying some people love the fact their partner in contract has fear in some things?" She was misunderstanding a bit but she got it more or less.

"I guess, oh here they come!" Yuuta pointed at Rikka and Nibutani coming down from the rollercoaster.

" need a slower ride..." Nibutani was starting to tilt to one side. Deko grabbed her and pushed her straight up.

"We only have an hour before the park closes, why don't we go on the ferris wheel? This one is one of the biggest in the country!" Rikka perked up from being dazed.

"I like the idea, votes?" Everyone put their hand up in the air.

"Yatah!" Dekomori fist pumped the air and led the charge to the ferris wheel. Well, more like a walk-charge, but you get the point.

As the group moved towards the ferris wheel, the sun began to set and someone came onto the speaker. "The park will soon be closing, all roller coasters are shut down, the water park is shut down, only smaller and more relaxed rides like the Merry Go Round, Tunnel of Love, Haunted House, and Ferris Wheel are open."

"Wow, just in time!" Yuuta said as coming up on the ferris wheel line.

"Come on! Let's get on before they close down." Nibutani nudged him a bit.

As the group came up on the line, there was no one there and they got right into a cabin.

Just before the four person cabin came up, Rikka and Yuuta got into one, but Nibutani grabbed Deko and made a heart with her fingers to the man. To that he just laughed and nodded.

As the door closed on them "Wait guys!" Yuuta just sighed and looked over at Rikka. "They so planned this..." Then he blushed a bit.

Back on the ground, Nibutani and Deko got into their own cabin. "You know, by leaving them alone we also made ourselves alone." She looked at Deko and blushed a bit while smiling.

"Don't think dirty thoughts, stupid mortal!" Deko tried using her hair balls (filled with candy btw, they confirmed it on OVA's) but the limited cabin room prevented that.

"Oh, baka!" She smiled again, but chopped her on the head with her hand. "Come over here and enjoy the ride."

"Hmph, fine!" The little blonde slowly moved over to Nibutani. "You're the only fake magician I can handle..." She puffed up her cheeks, but then Nibutani pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you..." She rested her head on the small blondes' and just smiled.

Back over in the other cabin Yuuta and Rikka were sitting on the same side at least.

"You know, I think we have become closer in the last week than ever before." He blushed a bit but had the courage to look at her.

"Heh!? I mean, I guess you're right..." She blushed a lot but also had the courage to keep looking at him.

"I just want you to know, no matter what happens to you or to me I will always be there. This is one of the strongest lovers contracts I have ever seen." He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"As to you, Dark Flame Master… you are the strongest mage I have met thus far; but I am still stronger." Before he could say anything, he just smiled and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's just enjoy the ride." He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand; intertwining their fingers. She didn't mind it and they sat there, kind of like Nibutani and Deko with heads like puzzle pieces fitting into one another's necks.

"I love you, Yuuta." She spoke softly that he could just hear it as the ferris wheel hit the top and her eyes shone with the beautiful colors of the burning sky.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4, thank you so much for reading and I loved the ending! The whole eyes looking at the beautiful sunset is kind of like when she saw the unseen horizon mixed with the roof scene. I will publish the next chapter soon but that's all for now folks, enjoy! Also my editor is the incredibly sexy commanderanzu she writes smut but she's a boss ass bitch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So what did you think of the last chapter? I really loved the whole ferris wheel ride and them moving just slightly closer… but closer to what? Holding hands, putting heads into each other, and sleeping in the same bed while cuddling? Well, I won't ruin anything but it will be nice, might take a while because of her chunni but you will like it in the end… trust me. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Sniff* "Mmmmm what is that?" Yuuta was slowly getting out of bed. He was remembering that Toko was still here so that meant… "Huh? Where is Rikka? I thought she fell asleep here again. Ah, whatever." He hopped out of bed and opened his door.

"Morning, Dark Flame Master! You are just in time for the mana replenishment time!" Rikka looked at him from the stove and smiled.

"Uhm, you cooked? Sorry, but I might be a bit skeptical about eating that..." His expression was one of dread.

"Don't worry! I cooked it, I just wanted to see how you would react if she said she did… well, now even your boyfriend says you're a bad cook, it's official." Toko was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hey! I never said she was a bad cook! I just said I am a bit sceptic of her food. It's the ingredients, not the execution!" He defended her so that her feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"See, I knew he liked my cooking… Wait. You're saying I don't have good taste then!" Rikka puffed her cheeks and slumped in a kitchen chair.

"Eh, well uhm- Ok yeah. I guess. I'm so sorry, Rikka." He looked a bit sad at that for some reason, as if he'd let himself down.

"Anyway, just sit down and I'll serve you two." Toko moved swiftly into the kitchen while Yuuta sat down.

"Thank you for cooking!" Yuuta thanked her, but didn't get the response he was looking for.

"This meal is free, just don't break Rikka's heart and everything will be ok..." She looked a bit too sincere while saying that, the threat was still there it seemed.

"Priestess, I will not let you harm Dark Flame Master!" She stuck out her bottom lip in protest.

*TWANG* She hit Rikka with the ladle on the head. "Just eat already..." She said with a sigh.

After breakfast they decided to talk a walk along the river side like they usually did.

"So, Yuuta." Rikka was balancing herself on the concrete between the path and the grass.

"So, Rikka." He said right back without thinking. What could possibly go wrong by saying that, right?

"Oh uhm..." She was stumped for some reason. 'Oh god something could go wrong, was this a joke and she wanted me to say the right thing!?'

"W-" He was cut off by her starting her sentence again.

"Well I was thinking about Toko recently." She looked down at her feet. "She is thinking on moving to Italy forever, she found a nice guy who can speak some Japanese but… mostly she won't be coming back except for Christmas and New Years." She was sad but at the same time she blushed.

"Oh wow, I guess she told you this before I woke up for breakfast?" He was a bit worried about her.

"Yeah… she really seems to like it there so I shall let her leave contract binding with me until a final decision where she makes a stronger contract with someone else."

She was starting to look up at him. "But at the same time that means you will be taking care of me without Toko being there.

Through college and life and as long as our contract holds to it's full mana." She was now staring him in the eyes.

"Of course I will take care of you, and I am glad you want to go off to University.

By the way, did you find any that you like? It is our senior year..." He looked a bit sad but still happy for her.

Let's not forget he is blushing thinking about Toko not snooping in on their business anymore.

"You're thinking impure thoughts Dark Flame Master. You must tell me them or our contract is breached!" She pulled out her 'weapon' and put it under his chin.

"Alright alright, I was just thinking about how you and I won't have Toko around… it will just be the two of us living together from then on..." He flinched a bit waiting for her to strike him for that but it never came.

She was blushing a bit and put away her weapon. "I must not lie that I was thinking some impure thoughts myself but I have overcome them. It is nice to know that we have a strong mana connection though." She took a deep breath before continuing to walk.

They took the rest of their walk in silent, looking at the water and going under their bridge. Yuuta ran up behind her and hugged her once to that she squirmed out of then let him hug her properly.

They were only gone for about an hour or so but the it felt so much shorter than that.

"We're back!" Yuuta threw his keys in a small bowl next to the door and phone. He looked around for the light switch. "Why is it so-" *click*

"SURPRISE!" Nibutani, Dekomori, Kumin, and Toko all yelled (well not really Toko she just stood there and kind of smiled...kind of... something was there.)

"AAH!" Rikka clung to Yuuta and hid behind him, Though he was equally shocked.

"What are you all doing in our house!?" He said before even finding out the whole list of people sitting in his house right now.

"Wait a minute, 'our' house? I mean we are here for a reason but who is the other pers-" Nibutani just smiled.

"Huh!? Oh… well she has been living here so long I say she lives here. Even the school makes this her address now." Yuuta kinda shrugged it off.

"It's a surprise Yuuta!" Kumin was happily hugging a star shaped pillow. "I bought a pillow just for the occasion!" She squeezed it a bit tighter.

"So we heard that you two would be living ALONE alone soon because Toko is officially moving to Italy. Which by the way I want all of the details on him..." She shot a quick but sharp look Toko's way. But was rejected and she fizzled out. "Strong..." she groaned as she layed on the couch.

"But none the less we wanted to get the club back together and Kumin is still on break for a bit longer so we pulled her here to!" Nibutani gave off a killer smile.

"I see it now… you stalked us before, knew it would take an hour for us to walk our path and you got everyone here while cooking the food during breakfast and told them already but left me to RIkka. Good show." He looked down and nodded a bit.

"Well then Priestess… I mean Toko, it seems that we have found a place in our long contract that it shall be broken for a longer amount of time than your usual. I wish you great luck near the greatest capital of the magical Administration as well as your culinary goals..." She broke her chuuni role for a second. "Thank you Toko for everything you have done so far." She ran and hugged her sister. Everyone just watched in a wonderful awe.

"Now that that's done let's get this party started!" Dekomori held up a microphone that was attached to the TV. "I brought karaoke!" She looked so happy.

"Hey don't forget about me hero!" A voice called from behind all the other girls.

"Shichimiya what are you doing here!" Rikka was a bit shocked to Yuuta's old companion but never contract holder (as it should be) Shichimiya Satone.

"Well we knew she lived upstairs and you guys know each other decently so I invited her down… you really didn't have to climb down like Rikka does though, it is dangerous and stupid." Toko looked angry and whacked Satone on the head with her ladle. *Twang* "Good, now Yuuta come with me, everyone else have fun!" She threw them a bottle of soda.

Yuuta followed Toko into Rikka's bedroom. She shut the door and jammed it shut so no one could come in after them. He was a bit scared but could kind of guess the subject matter.

"I already know what this is about, and don't w-" He was cut off by a sighing Toko. He was so shocked, he had never seen her depressed, sad, or really anything but deadpan before! "Wait, what is wrong?"

Toko plopped on the bed. "Well you both know you are seniors and this year will be tough while getting into universities and colleges. I am just worried, you're her boyfriend and pretty good at that job. But after I leave for my new fiance I have no control of the poor girl." She sighed again.

"I think I understand..." He tried to piece together what she just said.

"So in short terms I want you to help both of you get in the same college. Help her study, I don't really care what you do romantically anymore because of your glacial speed*. I am just being her sister I guess but I am counting on you, please do this for your girlfriend and my sister." She bowed a bit and didn't look up.

"Haha, oh you don't have to bow! But in all honesty I will help Rikka get into college and mature. Whether or not she outgrows her chuuni I don't care. To be honest that is one of her many cute flaws." He started to smile, then came back on subject. "But really I will take care of her." He grabbed Toko's shoulder, to which she flinched up and looked at him being sincere.

"Thank you Yuuta, thank you..." She sniffed a bit then stood up. But instead of heading towards the door she leaned over to him and hugged him. "Be good to her, don't break her heart, and pick out a nice ring. You know what she likes." She gave off a smirk.

"Heh!? Oh uhm yeah sure right oh uh huh!" He was stumbling but she had already left the room.

The night went on peacefully. Deko and Nibutani were in a constant singing competition while trying to squeeze as much info on Toko's new Italian fiance in the making.

Kumin mostly slept but when she was awake she was talking with Rikka.

Deko sometimes called Rikka in for backup on the singing where it needed a duet.

Nibutani still doesn't know why she chose duets if she possibly wouldn't help… crazy girl.

But the night was good, they all chatted, and ate, and played till they were tired.

Yuuta went to sleep after everyone left and Toko was cleaning up insisting she leave it to her.

After 10 minutes though he left something touch. Rikka had curled up to him and whispered. "Good night Dark Flame Master… I love you." She nestled more into his back. To that they fell asleep as if on cloud 9.

* * *

**Ok well that was kind of a filler chapter not going to lie. But I liked it right? If you want to see more please do, and I came up with Toko leaving and living in Italy ON THE SPOT. That's really how I write all of my stories… but none the less I love writing it that way and outlines don't exist for me because I just sit and type till 4 to 5 pages pop up form my fingers of 90 WPM. Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

***-This refers to my ex-girlfriend. At first we were a lot like Rikka and Yuuta to where it took me several months to hold her hand. At one point my history teacher pissed me off by making fun of us and I said. "Don't push it, we move at glacial speed." To which he laughed and forgot about but I have not!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I think this chapter is the Toko moves out and they start to know each other better. Erm... I will have this chapter before they go back to school, and then I don't know the rest of the plan. If you know anything about my writing style it's that I never plan it and I don't look back. Type it once and post, no regrets and I see how it goes. As always though, enjoy!**

* * *

"You two are really alright?" Toko was standing halfway out the door.

"Toko, we are both okay. We can take care of ourselves, and if we need anything we have friends around that can help." Yuuta was a bit sad that she was leaving forever but wanted to reassure her they were in good standings.

"Priestess, you mustn't be lethargic on our well being and mana levels. We are strong and independent. If you require us you can use a personal communication device, correct?" She was so sad she was pulling every thesaurus word from her mind that she could think of.

"Well, I suppose you are right… I guess it will be a while till I see you. Just remember you two: I love you like my own children and we guard you as so." She pulled them both in for one last hug.

"Good luck in Italy, priestess." Rikka bowed a bit. As she closed the door she took a deep breath.

"I know it's hard to let her go but-" He was cut off by the Chuuni grabbing him.

She brought him in for an unexpected hug but it wasn't unwelcomed. He gave a nice hug back to comfort her.

"Thank you..." she said, nestling her head into his chest.

They just stood there and hugged for a while. They didn't care about anything but this. It was perfect.

*Knock* *knock* That was all they heard before the door opened.

"Don't care if I'm interrupting something. As long as you're not making a baby, I'm coming in." It was… Kumin-senpai!?

"Eh!?" Rikka and Yuuta look at their friend in the door.

"Hey, love birds!" She was standing there with a pillow in her arms and that cheesy half asleep smile.

"Well, it's not like we didn't want to see you, but what are you doing here!?" Yuuta slightly separated from Rikka but she clung to his arm a bit.

"Oh, well I was in the neighborhood and thought to drop by." She sounded like she was done. "Oh, and find what you two are doing that's nasty since Toko has left." She gave off that same damn smile.

"What do you mean? Other than some mana replenishing we don't do much around here. And that isn't _nasty_ really..." Rikka couldn't think straight with her Chuuni processing the word _nasty_.

"Kumin! Like we would do such things!" He was a bit shocked. "I mean unless Rikka wants to..." He started to fade his voice.

"Right. Well, it doesn't matter what you do, but it does what I do for you!" She barged in and put her pillow on the couch.

"Do please come in Kumin." Yuuta said with his most sarcastic voice. Which, by the way, is HARD to do in japanese.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Rikka started to uncling from Yuuta. She was very curious to why she was here.

"Oh, well I know Toko left, and I am still in town for a few more days so I thought to drop by, maybe see how you two are doing, and make some snacks!" She almost thought that coming into someone's house randomly and baking for them was commonplace.

"Uhm right, well I guess we should leave you to that… We will be right back." Yuuta nodded and pulled Rikka into his room.

After closing the door he plopped on his bed. "Ugh, I mean, I like Kumin coming over, but wow, warnings are nice as well." He wasn't really angry but more interested in why she came here in the first place.

"Well, as long as she does not interfere with our contract I am okay with her presence on the compound." She sounded more military than Chuuni but no one really cared.

"I guess you're right… Wait. You think people will try to interfere with our contract like Schimiya!?" He was a bit scared right now because Rikka was touching on some very old memories that he wasn't fond of.

Kumin said she was making snacks but really made about… a three course meal with leftovers. The meal was full of Italian and French food. Chicken parmesan, crepes, you name it; she somehow made it within their small kitchen.

"Kumin-senpai! You made SO MUCH FOOD!" Rikka was just staring wide eyed at the food.

"Well, I have been taking classes recently and I just wanted to test my cooking skills. What do you think? Dig in! Oh, and don't worry, I stayed away from tomatoes!" She just smiled, and they just ate. It was wonderful.

About ten plates later…

"Alright, I'm stuffed, Kumin. That was good, but oh my god I can't eat anymore. I don't like eating a lot, but for the sake of trying one of EVERYTHING I just had to eat that much more..." He was taking some deep breaths in his chair.

"That was amazing, but what are you going to do with the rest of the food?" Rikka wanted to try one of everything, but didn't because she… wanted to look good for Yuuta!? She blushed a bit when thinking this.

"Do with it? Oh, I never thought of that. Well, how about you guys keep it? I mean, most of it should last long because I cooked in wines and stuff that should last for a while." She really didn't want this food. You should have seen her fridge at home. Europe was pouring out of her fridge!

"Reallly!? Thank you so much!" Yuuta would have bowed, but he couldn't stand up to with such a full stomach. He was going to regret this later, and he knew it.

"Yuuta, do you mind taking a walk with me? I need to think..." Rikka said for some reason… not sadly but not normally.

"Oh um, Kumin do you need help with the dishes?" He was worried about Rikka but didn't want to be rude.

"Oh, it's not a problem! I will even pack the food for you and everything. Go take a walk with her!" She was so cheerful about washing copious amounts of dishes…

He willingly walked out the door with a slightly troubled girlfriend ahead of him. He couldn't tell if her Chunni was hurting or helping in this situation, and he was very worried.

After a few minutes of silent walking he decided to break the silence.

"Rikka, you have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help..." Yuuta was confused and worried at the same time. Why did this happen so suddenly?

She sighed then turned around to face him. "I'm not sad over the priestess moving base of operations outside of the country, nor am I sad because of Kumin not being around as much." She sighed again.

"Then what are you sad about?" He went over to the river side and leaned on the railing.

"I'm sad because I remembered that Kumin is at college, and that she isn't here that much anymore… then I thought what happens when we graduate? Will we have the same fate of not being near each other anymore? Our pact may not stay strong any longer..." She looked down into the water with her rippled reflection.

"No." That was all he said. Rikka being surprised looked up at him, her eyes widening.

"What do you mean by no?" She had an idea but wasn't sure.

"No means no, we won't leave each other's side. I will help you apply to colleges and with essays and everything. We can apply to the same places and attend the one that we both get accepted to. It's that easy..." He looked determined. He didn't want to lose Rikka like he almost did that one summer. Not again… not like that.

"Yuuta!" That's all she said before jumping into him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

She was tearing up, but not really crying. "I'm glad, thank you..." She nestled into his arms.

"Don't worry about it, we can figure it out together." He whispered to her, he stroked her head. Her hair was amazingly soft and he could stand like that forever with her.

"My work here is done." Kumin was watching from a tree nearby. She was sent here by Toko to make sure they solved something about their college applications. She was worried about her and now she had no need to worry. She walked away and to the nearest train station back to her town. All she could do was smile.

* * *

**Hmmm, so that wasn't my best chapter but I don't mark it as bad! I hope anyone reading this will like it and I hope you REVIEW it! Next chapter they head back to school and I will have a LOT more dialogue than this chapter because of characters at my disposal. I hope you had fun and as always, enjoy!**

**P.S. - To get back into their personalities I am rewatching the series so I can get a better grasp of Rikka's speech mannerisms. **


	7. Chapter 7

Oh ho ho ho, DO I HAVE A CHAPTER PLANNED FOR YOU! Oh yes, you will love this chapter… :}

* * *

"Not the demon fruit!" Rikka was standing in the kitchen as still as a stone.

"It's not for you… baka" Yuuta chopped her on the head lightly.

"Ow?" She made her pain into a question somehow.

"Just sit down so I can make breakfast." He patted her head slightly, and she blushed.

After eating breakfast they left for school, taking their regular route on the bridge and a short train ride to their closest station.

"Let's mix it up today!" Yuuta was oddly cheerful for no apparent reason.

"Do you mean releasing the demons from the Underworld so we may take control of this mortal planet!?" She made it sound like she WANTED that to happen.

"No, I mean instead of holding hands to school..." He gripped onto her hand more firmly. "We are walking into school holding hands!"

"Waah!?" She wasn't angry or sad, but shocked.

Yuuta proudly took her hand and strided on towards the school. Everyone knew they were dating, but at the same time, everyone knew they moved at a glacier speed. Many people smiled, and some people gasped at the sight of this. It was a big day for this school's relationship scene.

"Master! Are you transferring mana to Dark Flame Master through your hand?" Deko was standing near her shoe locker in a wide legged stance.

"Deko, stop questioning them!" Nibutani came out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around Deko's neck. "Fake Summer, you are choking me!" Nibutani pulled her hair when she called her 'Fake Summer'.

"Right, I think we better get to class before the bell rings. Do we need to watch you two lovebirds?" Yuuta said.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about us! They may think it's weird and then..." She let go of her hair and made the strangle into more of a hug. "I think I might lose her. So don't joke about it!"

"I see that your lovers pact is very strong, servant! I must congratulate you with the highest honor!" Rikka didn't care as much about them as she did the fact her servant had a pact.

"Thank you, master!" Deko tried jumping but hit Nibutani in the chin with a loud *kursh!*

They hurried to their classroom just in time for the bell. After sitting down in their new seats they noticed something. Rikka and Yuuta were sitting next to each other in the back of the room. The odd thing about their seats is that the class had two more additions over the course of last year, so they had to make a new row near the window and thus their current seating situation.

"Hmm, looks like Dark Flame Master has taken academic stronghold near me, the great Wicked Lord Shingan!" Rikka exclaimed.

"That was way too formal to say to me in class. Just say it normally!" He chopped her on the head.

Out of nowhere a wild Nibutani appeared! (I didn't mean to make a Pokemon reference, it just ended out that way! :S)

"Aww, you two lovebirds get to sit next to each other! Don't try anything weird during class though!" Nibutani sounded a bit too serious.

"What do you think we do? Better yet, what do you do with Deko?" Yuuta was a bit scared of the answer, and Rikka blushed when thinking about it.

"Alright class, sit down. I hope you enjoyed your summer break!" Nanase-sensei started their lessons for the day.

Class seemed to drag on forever, but all the while Yuuta would look over at Rikka and she would blush before looking back at the teacher.

It was kind of cute to see her blush, and it was one of the many things that he loved about her, he knew just what to do to make her blush as well.

After what felt like an eternity the lunch bell tolled.

"Wooh! I am ready to eat today, class was so boring..." Yuuta was talking while pulling out his bento from under his desk.

"DEMON FRUIT!" Rikka stood up and pushed her chair back as she took a defensive pose at her bento.

"Huh? Oh wow, look at that! I swapped our bentos! Haha, sorry about that Rikka!" Yuuta swapped the two bentos and went back to eating.

"Were you trying to use the demon fruit as a way to remove me permanently from this plane of existence?" She was a bit frantic.

He sighed. "No, I just swapped our bentos Rikka, don't overreact about it..."

"Hmph, nonetheless, where are Deko and Nibutani though? They normally join us for lunch." Rikka asked.

"I'll go check the school store for them. Be right back." He stood up and left the classroom.

After walking around the usual spots to eat lunch and get lunch in the school, he almost gave up.

"Wait a minute! People go to the vending machines sometimes to get drinks for lunch, they're probably there!" He started walking that way.

When he arrived,he could see Deko's hair coming from in between two of the machines.

"Oh, there you-" He froze. They didn't notice him, and the best he thought of was freezing.

In between the two vending machines, a small blonde girl with long hair was kissing a taller brunette, her legs wrapped around the other tightly.

Eventually Nibutani opened her eyesand she froze. Looking at the paperwhite and frozen Yuuta, she gave him a deadly glare.

"I think we're good for today Deko. Love you, but your mana can only max out so far." She was LYING to her just so they could make out during lunch!? That is E - V - I - L with a capital E.

"Roger that! Oh, and..." she pointed her toes together. "Sorry for calling you Fake Summer earlier, I forgot that I promised not to call you that," she said.

"Don't worry about it." Nibutani bent down and gave her one last kiss before leaving their spot.

Yuuta ran down the hall just before Deko saw him. Coming back to their classroom, he sat down with a sigh.

"What's wrong Yuuta? Oh, and where are-" Rikka was cut off with Nibutani sitting down with Deko at her tail.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. Look, there they are!" He tried to play it off as he sat there, quietly eating,while Nibutani gave him a death glance here and there.

Lunch went by fast,but science class was up next so the rest of the day wouldn't be extremely boring. Yuuta couldn't stop thinking about Deko and Nibutani though, and almost burnt his lab coat. After a quick panic, he settled down.

During the last class, Yuuta looked over at Rikka one last time. Just then, the vending machine scene popped into his head but instead of Deko and Nibutani it was… Rikka and him!? He blushed and bit and shook it off.

*BONG* The last bell rung. The teacher announced homework and everyone began to pack up. After a few minutes, Rikka picked up her bag and they headed down to the shoe lockers.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Rikka looked up at him.

'Did I say something about the vending machines!?' He thought, panicked. "Huh!? Why do you ask? Nothing really, you were by my side the whole day!" He tried playing it off but failed. Somehow, she still bought it.

"Alright then, let's go home!" After getting on their shoes she grabbed his hand to which he jumped a bit, but grabbed back.

"Looks like another day in paradise is coming to a close then." Yuuta took a deep breath while walking down the school drive.

* * *

So I thought that was an exciting ending! Tell me what you thought about that in a review! But none the less as always, enjoy!

Edit by the amazing CommanderAnzu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember last chapters little escapade between the vending machines? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah (It's gonna be good!)**

* * *

*Knock* "Yuuta..." Rikka's voice was weak and quiet.

Yuuta's sister had already gone to sleep and she was trying to be quiet.

"Yeah?" Yuuta whispered from his desk, he was reading before going to bed.

It was dark in the hallway and Rikka was wearing his shirt, for some reason it was so long that she refused to wear the baggy pants anymore. He didn't care but it was a bit weird.

She opened the door. "I require stronger mana regeneration this evening." She had her eyepatch and contact lens off, looking so cute.

"So you want to sleep in the same bed again?" He knew what she wanted but knew she was to shy. He wasn't against it but… he just blushed a bit.

She started to blush a bit as well "Uhm… well I need HP and Mana-". He cut her off.

"Sure, just don't kick me or anything." He walked over to her and patted her on the head while smiling.

He put his book down and moved over to the bed. After putting a second pillow down he pulled up the sheet so she could go first. Sometimes she would roll around in her sleep so he didn't want her to fall off bed. She climbed into the bed and curled up like a cat. Yuuta shut off the light and just laughed a bit. After laying down next to her within a second Rikka flipped around the nestled into Yuuta.

"Night Rikka..." He smiled at dug into his pillow.

"Good night dark flame master." She yawned and fell asleep pretty fast.

The next couple of days went pretty fast and Saturday was now here. Toko called to check up once and then Kumin came over to cook dinner again last night. Other than that I never saw Nibutani and Deko… kissing again but I did see them leave the vending machine area a few times slightly flustered.

Rikka woke up slowly and stretched, looking out his window though it was still almost dark.

"Why did I wake up so early? Wait, where is Yuuta?" She said in a waking voice.

Yuuta was not in the bed still, she always wondered why she couldn't tell when he got up even though she sleeps on his chest, she walked into the kitchen and Yuuta was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Uhm, Yuuta it is Saturday right? I mean we have school right?" She looked over at the table to see two bentos and their bags packed in the seats. She was already changed but didn't know where her breakfast was.

"Oh yeah I know, everything is packed but since we have some time. Grab your bag come with me." Yuuta turned off the TV and hopped up. He grabbed his bag and started walking out.

"Where are we going!?" As she scrambled to get her bag. She chased out the door after him.

They stopped by the convenience store (Alright let's be honest, it IS a 7-11) and bought her favorite snack. Apparently packed fried chicken is her favorite.

After that they walked our usual way onto _the bridge_ but just as they reached the end Yuuta pulled Rikka off onto the path that leads to the underside of the bridge where everything happened.

"Yuuta what's wrong?" She was confused but still walked with him.

"Do you know why I wanted to bring you here so early?" He finally reached the water side and looked over the railing. After that he just pointed.

Her eyes went into awe. Where the river fell off the world the sky was in the middle of burning itself awake. It was a beautiful sight that could only be witnessed at an early time in the morning and on the verge of the evening.

"You see. I brought you here because I knew that this happened about a half an hour before we got onto the bridge. It's not the beginning of the sunrise but-" He was cut short by Rikka.

She turned him around and hugged him. Not like most times where she would go back to back with him or even when she would put her head on his back. She full frontal hugged him.

"Dark Flame Master, I love you..." She didn't blush, but at the same time she was very sincere.

"Wicked Lord Shingan, I love you too." He tilted her head up so they were facing eachother.

At first her was going to make a move but she beat him to it. In one swift motion she closed her eyes on the sunrise and met with him. It was pure bliss, they didn't hold pinkies anymore, they didn't hug with them facing the same way anymore. Now they even got past kissing cheeks.

For the first time in their relationship, they didn't need help from their friends, family or anyone all they did was wait. That was their reward for dating a whole year, a long and savory kiss just the two of them in their special place with an amazing sunrise.

After a minute or so they broke. Slightly blushing on both of them.

"Thank you for being here" They said at the same time.

After that they lingered in the hug for a moment longer then walking to school together. For the rest of the day Yuuta would look across the classroom at Rikka and if she saw him she would blush and look away.

*RING* "YUUTA!" A voice from the hall was calling him.

"Did someone call my name?" Yuuta looked around and only saw a kid with a buzz cut being dragged by a teacher down the hall.

He shrugged, "Oh well, I guess it was nothing..." As he packed his bag.

"Ready to go?" Rikka popped up behind him.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready, do we have club today?" Yuuta grabbed his bag.

"Yes! Wicked Lord Shingan declares it so." She looked a bit too excited.

Eventually when they got to the end of the school hall and was in earshot of the club room it was stranged.

"Uhm, do you hear anything? Normally nibutani and deko are fighting… wait-" He put a finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet.

He slowly snuck up on the door with his school slippers on and the door was slightly open. Right before he took a peek inside he heard something. 'Was that a moan?' He peeked in. To what he could so someone pulled… the kotatsu out!? He couldn't see anyone because he was crouched but someone had to be in there to put the kotatsu there.

He stood up slowly and was met with a nice *KLONK* on the head from Rikka's chin.

"Ow!" He whispered, "What were you doing above me!?" He said but didn't get a response.

"..." It took a minute longer for him to find out why she wasn't speaking. She could see over the kotatsu and to the other side.

He stood where she was and looked in. "Oh, well that explains why you are like that." He looked over the kotatsu to see Nibutani and Dekomori sleeping in eachothers arms and very warmly at that. "Yeah, this isn't the worst of it. Don't get to worked up over it."

"B- b- but I thought they were enemies!" She was a bit shocked

"Were you not with me when we… oh wait you weren't. Ok this explains a lot. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the roof. Luckily the wooden struts were still there so they could walk on them. "Oh and don't worry I won't let go of you." He smiled at her causing her to blush a bit.

They sat down and talked for almost an hour about what happened between the two girls. After a while she lowered her Chunibyo levels and let in the truth. The fact that Nibutani and Dekomori have entered their own love pact between them because they found each other to be perfect even with the fighting.

"So what about 'Fake Summer' and whatnot?" Rikka looked up at Yuuta.

"Well she said she would try to stop but here and there she might slip up." He was being honest to what Nibutani told her.

"Oh… well then I guess if they both wanted it then I don't mind it either. My servant is already making her own pacts!" She squealed a bit just thinking about it.

"Well I think it's our time to leave, the sun is almost set." He looked out over the horizon at the beautiful sunset.

Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "It's almost as beautiful as you..." leaving the _you_ part linger on her ear.

She looked back blushing a bit, but before he could see her completely kissed him on the lips really quickly and ran back to the door.

"Rikka, wait for me!" He yelled before getting up himself.

He chased after her the entire way home, he knew she was embarrassed but still continued to follow her. After a while they got home settling down and their sister cooked dinner for them.

"The lovers special!" She said when placing down the dish on the table. It was a curry stir fry with flowers lining the pan. In the center was a large heart made of shrimp. "Oh and don't worry, I already ate out with Kumin!" She said as she skipped into her room.

"Uhm… alright then-" He turned back over to Rikka. "I guess we should eat?" He motioned to the spoon next to the pot.

"Oh! Yes we must replenish our mana tonight with the lov- lov- lovers special!" She managed to spit out then immediately diving into the pot.

He laughed and just sat back to watch her be embarrassed.

After a while of talking and laughing and looking like tomatoes they finished dinner. Now it being a casual thing Rikka went into Yuuta's bedroom quickly got changed and hopped in bed. He never really thought about it but Rikka never wore pants to bed, he knew not to try anything but at the same time just wearing a long shirt couldn't be safe for her. He thought about this while laying in bed next to Rikka silently. He threw it off for now and fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you THINK! I thought that was a well written and well timed kiss for them! I wanted it to be in their special place and I thought… well night is always interrupted for them so why not try the sunRISE? So I did and I think I liked it. Thank you for reading PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY but as always, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And so what was your thoughts on the previous chapter!? I thought it was so sweet (in a cute kind of way not 90's sweet as in cool slang… oh god the 90's) But other than that this chapter will mark off the rest of the fan fiction so have fun and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's that time of year again. The 3rd years are all stuck doing nothing but tests upon tests and submitting forms that dictate the rest of their learning experience..." Yuuta sighed while plopping on the desk.

It was about ¾ through their third year and their school started prepping them for college entrance exams. It was going really well for them considering all things. Every night they would study for about an hour then maybe goof around with Yuuta's old stuff. It all seemed perfect except for one issue… Rikka still had no clue where she wanted to go to college.

"Togashi-kun!" Nibutani planted her hands on Yuuta's desk making him jump a bit.

"Since we have testing and stuff for the rest of the year do you want to go downtown today?"

He sighed, "Eh I still have to to find a college for Rikka and I to apply to… I don't think I can today. Maybe this Sunday?"

"Oh you're so selfless… oh well, I guess it'll just be Deko and I then. See ya!" She ran out of the classroom door where Deko was standing and waiting.

"Hey, don't do anything weird okay?" He smiled to that remark.

At the same time they both blushed so did he remembering that he had shared his first kiss with Rikka not to long ago. They hadn't kissed since but that's what made it all the more special.

"Something wrong?" Rikka bent down and really close to Yuuta's face.

He jumped back a bit, "Huh!? Oh uhm nothing is wrong! Yeah, why would you think that!" He grabbed his bag and started walking out of the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Rikka rushed back to her desk and grabbed her stuff. All the while thinking of what was wrong with Yuuta.

After walking home they crashed on the couch. "You know we never found somewhere that was suitable for the both of us..."

"There was one place but the mage's society protected it with a spell that requires extreme amounts of MP to break through." She sighed.

"You mean the tuition was through the roof? You know you should have just said that." He tapped her on top of the head lightly.

*Ding Dong* "Eh? I wasn't expecting anyone… and Kuzuha moved back to Jakarta since she finished with middle school." He got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door no one was there he checked up the stairs and down but nothing at all. When walking back in his foot struck a package. When I mean a package I mean this looks like the entire days worth of New York times delivery. Bringing it inside he plopped it on the table with a loud *thud*

"What the heck is this package!" He looked for a label but it seemed to be hand delivered.

Taking a pair of scissors from the kitchen he cut the string holding it then the brown paper surrounding it. After removing one side of the parchment a landslide of pamphlets came falling out of the package.

"What are all these?" Rikka picked one up and started to read it. Then picked another up. Then went rummaging through the pile of pamphlets. "These are college pamphlets from all over the country and not one of these are a duplicate!" She stared at all of them.

A few hours later they were still sitting at the kitchen table with a big waste bucket next to them. Throwing any pamphlets away that were on the other end of the county and ones that were not suitable for Chuuni students. After coming down to 10 pamphlets they let out a loud sigh.

"Ok Toko so sent these… this has to be at least 500 pamphlets and each one is different. I don't even want to know where she found all these!" Yuuta stared at the remaining papers.

"Priestess has attempting to lure us into a trap by visiting one of these institutes!" Rikka jumped back a bit.

"No" He chopped her head. "She is trying to find somewhere we can both attend and I can help you get through college, that's what is happening!" He then rubbed her head a bit hoping to make it feel better.

"I know… but it's just so hard to pick one! I don't feel ready to be doing this it's just so much work." She pouted a bit.

"Why don't we sleep on it? Pack a few in your bag and read them during study hall tomorrow? I'll do the same and when we eat lunch we can talk about them, ok?" Yuuta was using a soft voice knowing this was tough for her.

She nodded and reached for their dirty dinner plates. He grabbed her hand lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean up dinner tonight. Go get ready for bed and I'll be right there." He got up from his seat and gave her a hug. Kissing her forehead as they sperated.

She smiled and slowly moved to his room to get changed. After cleaning the dishes he climbed into bed with her while letting her wrap her arms around him.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you..." As they fell asleep.

* * *

"HERE!" Rikka slammed a pamphlet down on his desk. They split the 10 in half so they read 5 each. Yuuta was down to two and Rikka got down to one school.

He picked up the pamphlet, "Tokyo University. The most diverse school in Japan." He read through the rest of the pamphlet. After that he set it down.

"I'm not saying no, but no points for creativity. Though if you really want to try for this school I am willing to help you." He said while pulling both their bentos out of his bag.

"I will do everything in my evil eye's power to get me into this institution of higher learning!" She put her hands on her hips and looked up in pride.

"Alright alright. Just sit down and eat before you starve." He laughed a little bit before continuing to open his bento,

After lunch rolled over the class resumed to test taking. They didn't take them in the morning but after lunch they started the age old process. The great part about taking the tests during school is that they don't have to come in on weekends to take the tests. Also they don't have to pay for the tests like other countries do. So for the most part they were fortunate if you think about it.

Luckily for them they had to submit their colleges to their homeroom teacher so that all their test scores could be sent to their respective admissions offices this Saturday. Today was Friday and they just handed in the paper work during lunch. Another huge load off their back.

Now the only thing Yuuta had to worry about was getting Rikka to study so that passing the tests were actually possible. He dropped his pencil.

* * *

"Togashi-kun!" Nibutani slammed her hands on his desk again. It was Saturday afternoon and school just ended.

"Yes I'll go downtown with you and Deko. I'll ask Rikka as well and no I don't think we should treat it as a double date. Just marry me ok?" He answered all her questions and more with that one sentence.

"Uhm… just marry me?" Nibutani was confused by that statement.

"Huh? Oh… it was something I saw in an American TV show and that's how they got someone to leave them alone. or was I watching a romance movie with Rikka and I just proposed to you." Yuuta started to slowly turn red as he found out what he just said.

"I'll pretend nothing happened and go wait for you!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh uh yeah good plan! Just give me a minute!" Yuuta grabbed his bag and grabbed Rikka as they all headed downtown to blow off some steam after college exams.

* * *

**Alright so nothing really happened that chapter in terms of romance but I really wanted to progress the story so I solved it with this lack-luster chapter with more cluster fucks than StarCraft II and X-Com Enemy Unknown combined. So let me know what you thought of this and how it read but next chapter we will have some fun with this 'not a double date' date! Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty I want some mother trucking romance… So I hope you like this chapter and have fun! (Sorry about the short intro, enjoy!)**

* * *

"Yuuuta" It sounded ghostly in the background. "Yuuuuuuta" There it was again, slightly clearer.

Yuuta opened his eyes slowly. 'I remember thi-' He cut his own words off. He was in bed and it was a bit fuzzy but he could clearly tell that Rikka was on top of him. 'Ugh silly girl what is she doing?' He opened his eyes a bit more. "Morning Rikka did you lose something?" He still couldn't see clearly.

"Yes… my shirt." She stared at him for a couple of seconds until it registered with him.

"Oh well I-" He sat up quickly and his eyes went wide. "Wait what are you wearing then!" He covered his eyes and went red.

"Don't worry, I have powerful garments of the under to wear so that I may clad my chest safely." She boasted. She slowly peeled his hands away from his face.

"It's still a few hours before school, let's sleep a little bit more..." she smiled and used him as a pillow.

'She puts lace on anything doesn't she...' He saw her bra while she slept on his chest. He just patted her head and fell back asleep.

Few hours later (Spongebob Squarepants announcer voice… OBVIOUSLY)

*sniff* 'That smells good…' *sniff* 'Almost like-' Yuuta shot up from bed. Looking around Rikka already left bed and got changed by the clothes laying on the floor. 'Does she think I'm her maid?' He thought while picking up her laundry and getting changed himself.

The door from his room slid open.

"Good Morning contestant number two!" A very spry Kumin said while over at the stove.

"Kuumin what are you doing here?" He was really surprised to see her here but at the same time wasn't expecting her. 'I guess it has been a while since she has been here.'

"Well I just had finals and they gave us a few days off! So I thought I would swing by cook stuff and help you guys out with the future!" She winked at him.

RIkka was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea trying to be quiet. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"Something wrong Rikka?" Yuuta came behind her and put a hand on her head.

"Hmm oh no nothing at all is wrong her why do you ask so suddenly and oddly like that I mean what is the point of asking right I am obviously fine..." She shifted around after losing her breath.

"Oh I was just… ASKING her about your relationship progression recently. She is easy to read but hard to crack. Maybe I can get more from you!" She gave off a slightly frightening smile.

"Uhm... " He was cut off while trying to keep his mouth shut about under the bridge earlier this week.

"RIGHT THEN! Breakfast is served! This week is French cuisine!" She came over with a large pan and dish.

"Wait, where did you get those? We don't own those dishes..." He looked at the ornate dishes on the table.

"Oh, I brought them with me. They were a gift from my dorm mate. Don't worry about it!" She said while placing fresh fruits, crepes, and cappuccino in front of them.

"Uhm isn't that coffee Italian…?" He looked at the cappuccino.

"Yeah, well Toko E-mailed me a recipe to try out so… yeah" She shrugged. "Anyway eat up or it'll be cold soon!"

After eating they grabbed their bags to start walking to school.

"Don't worry about me! I'll clean up then lock it with the key your sister gave Toko that she gave to me!" She smiled a bit too cheerfully with creepy comment.

"WHA- You know what I don't care anymore. Ok we're off..." He waved while walking out the door with Rikka in tow.

School finished up and Once 'Far East Magical Napping Society Summer There Of' was done with Rikka and Yuuta walked home.

Yuuta could tell Rikka was a bit tense today and he didn't know why. They just being

After a while of walking they got to the bridge. When just about near the stairs instead of continuing on like normal Rikka put her feet down to stop her wheel shoes and tugged on Yuuta.

He stopped and looked behind him. "Something wrong?" He looked at her. She looked like she wanted something.

"..." She didn't speak. She just moved towards the stairs dragging Yuuta with her.

"What do you-" He paused for a second and blushed. "Ok." He smiled and laughed a bit.

Once down the stairs they went over to the railing. Since they just left club it was starting to get dark with a beautiful sunset over the water.

Standing behind her hugging her he whispered, "You know, I like the evening sun much more than the morning, it just feels… nicer and warmer."

Rikka turned around in his arms. "The mana emanating from the large ball of fire in the sky is amazing! It makes me feel… strange and not like a demonic possession or anything." She had big eyes after seeing the sunset and was staring up at Yuuta. "Most of all the best part of this is you Dark Flame Master."

"A-" He started to blush but was cut off. Rikka was on her tippy toes while wrapping her arms around his neck. After only a little hesitation their lips met once again. To them the world was only them and only this mattered right now. He soft small lips warm meeting with his with such grace.

After a few moments they broke away. There was a sense of bliss in the air amongst them. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck. But now he was lifting her a bit so she didn't have to stand on her toes.

*click* Off in the distance a camera went off.

"Yuuta did you heard that?" She skated around him and took her umbrella out. Pointing it to the side opposite of the sunset she stood in battle position. "Who's there!"

After a few seconds there were foot steps.

Nibutani came with Deko in tail holding their phones open. "Oh hey Rikka! Yuuta! Funny seeing you here!" She put her phone away.

"...Please tell me you did not see that and did not take a picture of that either..." He said with a slowly blushing face.

"Uhm..." Deko held her phone screen to them. It was a picture of them kissing by the bridge.

Their faces went into total shock while going red. They both lunge for their cell phones but they managed to sidestep and the couple fell on top of each other. Rikka lips landed right on top of Yuuta's and they both froze.

They flailed up off the ground hoping they didn't notice… they took pictures again though.

*click* "Damn it Nibutani I didn't take pictures of you and Deko kissing!" He blurthed.

'Ah crap I didn't mean to say that...'

Deko looked at him. "YOU SAW US WHAT!?" She looked furious. "First I let you have master in a lovers pact, then you form a stronger pact, not you are trying to invade one of my personal pacts?" She grabbed her pigtails but forgot one thing.

"Hey, don't freak out he didn't mean to. I talked to him… shhhh" Nibutani rubbed her head. A while ago Nibutani asked Deko to take out her pony tails saying she looked cuter with her hair straight.

"Fine..." She pouted and puffed her cheeks.

"Wait, Yuuta you knew they were k- k- kissing and didn't tell me? I know everything about my servant!" She pouted a bit as well.

"Well..." he rubbed his neck. "It was a few weeks ago during lunch and I didn't want you to worry, sorry about that." He sighed a bit.

"Hmph, well fine but tell me next time you find out something so… informational!" She crossed her arms but still looked cute when angry.

"Haha, fine. Alright, were going home I'll see you two at school tomorrow." He grabbed Rikka's hand intertwined their fingers and walked off while waving.

After across the bridge they started to chat.

"You know we have college exams this Saturday right? Please don't bring anything with you.. they might think you're trying to cheat." He said while grabbing her inner leg while taking out her umbrella.

"Ah! Don't just grab my legs like that!" She blushed a bit, "Well not unless I say you can..." She went silent for a bit after getting her umbrella back. "But it will be a pain to take those tests… I hope we can both get into Tokyo." She gave Yuuta a peck on the cheek and skipped home.

He chuckled, "Well I hope so to..." He walked after her thinking of what to make for dinner.

* * *

**So what happened was some stuff. I think I liked it and maybe next time they go on a date after testing or something. But thank you so much for watching, PLEASE REVIEW THIS SO I CAN GET WHAT YOU WANT IN THE CHAPTERS. Other than than like, follow and most of all, enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short and sweet description - Gonna make this chapter about college and some bonding time**

**Mostly Rikka x Yuuta some Deko x Nibutani **

**ACTIVATE**

**(Sorry I am late posting this I just had some stuff going on like school, picnic with girlfriend, etc… anyway, I am here now so enjoy!)**

**POSTING UPDATE - It's been a while since I started writing this and I broke up with my girlfriend since then so dunno if it will affect my writing style, sorry if it does! (But it won't really stop me from doing some extra stuff ;) )**

* * *

"Phew! I almost missed him!" Rikka said while plopping down on the couch.

"Well it is your fault for forgetting about our college application letters on the table this morning. I told you I wouldn't remember for you..." Yuuta was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework while talking to her.

"Yes, but it was your letter as well so you have some responsibility for them." She looked over the couch.

"Uh huh… anyway, come on get over here and do your homework. I have a surprise for you if you can do it fast enough… oh and correct enough." He smirked a bit and smiled while going back to his own work.

"Hmph, fine! If this is really that work it then I will use my evil eye to its most extreme power!" She said while getting her books out at lighting fast speed.

'Well that was easy to convince her. Though to be fair I do have a surprise for her.' He thought while moving onto his next subject.

Nibutani's House

"What kind of tea do you want?" Nibutani yelled from the kitchen into her bedroom.

"Anything that won't kill me, how about a high mana replenishing elixir?" She was sitting on her bed looking around her room.

"So black tea sound good to you?" She tried to ignore her.

"Yes! One of my favorite potions, how do you know my thoughts!? Are you in my head!" She started flipping out as Nibutani walked in.

"Sit down you crazy girl… anyway, what do you think about college?" She said resting her chin in her hands and sighing a bit,

"Now that you mention it I am doing my early admissions… Uhm, I guess it's ok. I have a good idea of where I want to go, Tokyo University sounds good and has an awesome dark arts club! So I think that's a deciding characteristic!" She gleams.

"Early admissions eh? Heh, none less expected from you… and Tokyo University eh? Hmm I might put an entrance form for that, I have nothing much else than Sakurami City, and another down in Okinawa." She pulled out her laptop and typed down some notes.

_Apply for Tokyo University_

_Reasons:_

_Good school_

_Better than my other choices_

_Deko will be there :3_

"Are you communicating with the bureau fake sum-" She bit her lip hoping she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She looked up from her laptop with a smile on her face.

"Erm uhm nothing that's all, just thought of something and said it out loud!" She blurted.

"Oh really?" She said as she closed her laptop moved over to her side and looked her in the eyes.

"Too close…" She whispered.

"I could have sworn you said fake-summer almost… I know I don't like that..." She leaned in a bit closer, still with a deadpan stare.

"What? Why would I say-" She was cut off by Nibutanis finger on her lips.

"Looks like I'll have to punish you then!" She said as she pinned Deko down and started nibbling on her neck like crazy.

"Ah! No! It tickles!" She yelled while squirming.

"It's no use, I'm too strong for you! Ha ha!" She said stop nibbling. Looking back into her eyes she gave her a quick kiss then let go and went back to the other side of the table.

"Phew, I would have thought I was going to die!" She was breathing kinda heavy.

"Well you know what not to do… so don't," She gave her a quick smile.

Yuuta's House

"Rikka, what flavor tea do you want?" Yuuta yelled into her bedroom from the kitchen.

"The one with the most dark magic power level you can brew. I need a power boost." She responded.

"Uhm, we have some black tea. That's what you normally drink at least." He looked around their tea stash.

"That shall suffice!" She came out of her room in PJ's.

"Interesting clothing option..." Yuuta had a blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" She looked at her clothes, nothing really abnormal to her.

"Well first off you have a pretty deep V-neck shirt on.. wait did you cut my shirt!?" He stared at her with an eye twitching.

"Huh? No, I bought this last week when I went on a walk. Didn't you see me come home with the clothing bag?" She flopped the sleeves that were too for her in the air.

"Oh… and also I've never seen shorts THAT short before." He looked at her side.

"Ah, well Deko bought them from overseas and said their very popular among the magic users over there because they don't restrict… much at all really." She pulled at them.

"Well that's one thing right about them… alright well sit down the tea's almost ready." he pulled the whistling kettle off the table.

"Yes sir!" She saluted with the baggy sleeves.

Yuuta came over with the tea and placed it down in front of her while dropping an ice cube in hers. She can't handle it too hot so he does that.

"Thank you..." She blushed a bit.

Yuuta sat down across the table.

"So, you excited for graduation? We only have one more final before we graduate in two weeks." He looked at her in the eyes.

"Hm? Oh, yes I guess I am..." She took a sip of her tea. "It's just that I don't want to leave Deko and my other friends behind. I mean we'll be in Tokyo which is kinda far." She sighed a bit.

"Hey, well we don't know where their going so let's just hope right?" He smiled at her and she gave a reassuring smile back. "Now come on, finish your tea and let's go to bed it's getting late."

"Rodger dodger!" She sat up and started drinking her tea.

Yuuta snickered a bit, 'Rodger dodger eh? This girl is nuts… cute, but nuts.' He drank the rest of his tea and went to clean up.

"Can you prepare the bed while I wash up?" He looked over at the table.

"Sure! I'll be ready for you when you come in for mana regeneration!" She smiled and ran off to his… wait scratch that THEIR room.

A few minutes later Yuuta washed their cups and turned out all the lights. Opening his door he noticed she also turned the light out in his room. 'I guess she was really tired… alright let's hope I don't step on anything.' He started to tread across the room.

About half way he stepped on some cloth and another piece of cloth a bit after that. 'Weird… I don't remember leaving clothes on my floor. Eh I can clean them up tomorrow.' He hopped into bed.

After moving getting under his covers he felt Rikka move. "You comfortable Rikka?" She didn't respond she only moved.

Slowly she moved to where she was on the outside of the bed and shift over top of Yuuta so she was on the outside of the bed. On her climb over Yuuta he thought he felt stomach or something, but dismissed it as her legs since her shorts were so short.

"Yuuta… do you like it when women show more skin?" She asked quietly.

"Heh!? Why would you ask a question like that!?" He freaked out a bit, "I mean they shouldn't do something like that in public but if they have a good looking body I uhm guess so..." He gulped a bit.

"Oh uhm, do you think I have a good looking body?" She said really quietly.

"Eh!? Really what is going on?" He tried moving but Rikka's arm was holding him down.

"Well uhm..." She went quiet for a second, "I felt like testing that and I'm not wearing… anything but underwear." She said quickly.

"What do y-" He was cut off by Rikka putting a finger over his lips and putting his hand to her chest. Not right on one of her breasts but pretty close to it. He could feel the lace on her bra.

He squirmed a bit but to no avail. 'God, she's actually pretty strong for her stature!'

"I love you Yuuta and you can do whatever you want with me as long as you ask." She let go of his lips and arms gave him a kiss and laid on top of him. "Just letting you know, goodnight Yuuta." She nestled into his chest and fell asleep on top of him.

'Good god, that could have gone way worse or farther! But right now I have my girlfriend in her UNDERWEAR laying on top of me! Her breasts are pushing into my chest I mean she's not bad.. but still this is bad! I'm just going to sleep, I don't know what to think about this whole thing...' He sighed and laid back but couldn't get much sleep because his heart was beating so fast.

'This is going to be a LONG night' he thought.

* * *

**Well I have no clue what just happened at the end there. I have this chalk board on the wall my desk faces that I write gaming stuff on and my YouTube schedule but recently I stuck sticky notes on it with info about my two fanfics. My other one I have lots of clothing detail because the anime focused on that and I liked it so I did it her to and… well that's what came out of it some pretty heavy Chuunibyou fluff. Well I can't say I didn't like it so as I always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to bring you the end of the casts high school career. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. This is a very sad moment because they will leave lots of friends behind than moving from middle to high school. What will happen to their future together and how will they react to it? I don't even know the ending while writing becuase I improv each and every chapter as I write it out for the final release. I hope you… as always… enjoy!**

"Rise and shine Wicked Lord Shingan! Today is your day of repent and punishment but you will know what is better for you in the end!" Yuuta opened his room door where Rikka was still in bed.

"I don't want to get out of bed! It smells nice, and it's warm and… well you know." She started to blush because last night she got a bit heated and did something stupid.

"Right right… uhm want me to leave you alone for a moment so you can-" He paused for a bit with embarrassment. "Get clothes on other than your undergarments?" He said while turned away from her.

"Yes please..." She covered half her face with the blanket.

'Good thing I woke up before her or she would have FREAKED!' Yuuta sighed in relief.

"Either way, don't take to long and I am cooking breakfast so get ready for food when you do come out." He walked away back to the kitchen.

About five minutes later Rikka came out of… their bedroom? Wearing her school uniform but something was different.

"Rikka are you missing something?" He looked at her but couldn't tell what.

"Oh well uhm yeah..." Rikka rubbed her clean arm.

"Wait, you changed from a side pony tail to a back pony tail. Oh you look so cute!" While she did change that he completely missed the fact she removed her arm wrap.

She found the wrap to become more of a hassle than a bonus even if it boosted her magic ability by 20%.

"Yuuta! I took my arm wrap and summoning circle off!" She pouted while sitting down.

"Oh, I thought you just forgot to do that. Why did you remove it!?" He wasn't concerned really as much as he was shocked. She always took time in the morning to put that on and how that she wasn't wearing it he was surprised really.

"Well I found out that it didn't mean to me as much. The 20% mana boost was nice but I didn't see a need for it anymore since I am naturally stronger." She brushed it off easily as if it wasn't really bothering her.

"Well I guess since you chose to do it all by yourself it's ok..." He looked over at the clock.

"Oh crap! We have to get to school, come on Rikka just put the dishes but the sink I'll clean them when we get home." He rushed over and put his sneakers on waiting at the door for Rikka.

He opened the door and the early morning light streamed in to welcome them to the world. He grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs racing to school. The day was warm and the light was just right she had a warm feeling all over her body and inside as well.

They just reached the other side of the bridge and slowed down knowing they were close with enough time to spare. They came to the first corner that was more of a trench because of tall brick walls.

There was this large sakura tree on the top of the wall that grew to hang over the side of wall. Rikka grabbed on Yuuta's blazer tail.

He stopped short and turned around wondering what was wrong. "Something wrong?" A bit puzzled as to the sudden stop.

"Oh, well nothing is wrong actually." She took a deep breath and looked Yuuta in the eye.

"Everything is perfect actually. The sun is very warm today, everything just has this glow to it and the weather is perfect. If I had to say so this being some of the last days that we see this town I think it wants to give it our all to make us feel better about leaving and having good memories to have while here."

_Though to the world you may seem small and insignificant you don't realize that somewhere in this big world there is someone who sees you as their whole world. _

Rikka closed her eyes and leaned in to Yuuta while pulling him in. He closed his eyes as well and their lips locked. Their kiss was sweet like honey and lasted quite a while. They leaned up against the wall to get comfortable.

They slowly parted and a string of saliva was between their pressed lips. It was a true kiss of true love, not lust or anger it was just passion.

"Come on let's go to school." Rikka said lightly while she grabbed Yuuta's hand and walked to school for their final days in this town.

Testing time

"All of you know that this is your final test. Needless to say you must do well on this for it is also your most important test you will ever take. It was an honor to teach all of you and I hope you find what you wish. Whether it be success, happiness, or love I want you to run out and find that. Find that and hold onto it for your future. You may begin testing." Their teacher said as she left the room with her eyes tearing up a bit.

The room was silent, the only sound was erasers and pencils for two solid hours. Half way there was a stretching break but she didn't want anyone to talk while that happened so they didn't lose focus.

"Ok everybody testing is now finished!" She said as she collected the last of the tests.

"I thank you all for being silent and because of all your hard work these last three years you may leave early. Again… thank you and I hope you find what your purpose is in life." She stood at her podium.

Nibutani said, "Everyone rise! Bow, Dismissed. Thank you so much for three years as my classmate. I will see you tomorrow for the graduation ceremony and I wish all of you luck." she smiled with the sunlight keeping the classroom a warm color all throughout the day.

"Hey, we get to find out our test scores right now if we want. The machine grades them and they finish by tomorrow but if we wait until the end of the work day they should all be done and are just getting sorted." Yuuta put a hand on Rikka's shoulder.

She nodded, "Mmm!" he laughed a bit as she stood up and they went to the club room.

After arriving they put their bags on the other side of the room. "I'm going to miss this place… she ran her hand on the table where so much has happened. I have to ask Deko is she has found more members to fill our spot so we do not lose this base." She looked out of the window and resting her hands on the sill she breathed in the still warm air.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Yuuta whispered wrapping his arms around her to her blushing very badly. "I wouldn't worry about it at all..." He assured her.

Just then Nibutani slid open the club door to see the two in a tight embrace. She put her hand out to stop Deko from moving. She poked her head in and saw her master and Yuuta hugging. She just smiled, she didn't get angry because now she knew how they felt about it.

Nibutani laughed a bit, "You two look so adorable but please don't let us stop you. It seems we had the same idea." Deko moved closer to her.

"Huh!? Oh… heh yeah I guess you did have the same idea to come here one last time. I'm amazed that we are leaving after so many memories were made here. I really will miss this." Yuuta said while slowly letting go of Rikka.

"Don't worry, I have many potential members from my middle school to join this club next year with me as their Senpai! It shouldn't be an issue. At least six people have signed up already master!" She said very enthusiastically.

"That is fantastic, leave it to you to do something amazing like that! Now I can rest easy on this topic." Rikka smiled giving Deko a hug.

"So you guys want to go get food or something? I mean this might be the last times we see each other." She asked all around.

"Sure!" Yuuta said grabbing their bags.

They left the club room to eat at the family owned ramen restaurant downtown. Laughing and sometimes feeling a bit sad that glow that filled the air that day never did go away and it felt amazing all the while. As if making everyone more emotional but at the same time making them feel amazing. Nothing could go wrong this day and nothing did.

Rikka and Yuuta came back to school later that day and got their test scores from their teacher.

"Rikka I must congratulate you. Not only did you pass but you actually were the THIRD in the whole class this year! The only people higher than you was Yuuta and Miss Nibutani!" She handed over the papers smiling while they looked at their grades. Rikka scored a 95% while Yuuta had a 98% on his.

"These are some of the highest scores ever given at this high school and I must congratulate you both. I will miss you greatly" She started to cry and grave both of them a hug.

Yuuta and Rikka walked home until they were a the bridge. Yuuta was in front and instead of crossing the bridge her walked down the stairs to their spot.

"Today there has been god like miracles happening, the air has a perfect glow to it and I wish it could always be like this. You did amazing on the test today and I think you deserve a reward." Rikka turned around to see Rikka blushing a bit.

"You have known me since you were little even if I did not know of you. You showed me how to embrace Chunibyo even if I was very hesitant before. These quirks that you have make you cute, beautiful, and sometimes sexy. You're someone who I will never want to let go of and if I lose you I will never stop looking for you. Rikka Takanashi I love you with my heart and soul, so will you stay with me forever?" Yuuta held out his hand for her to accept.

"Yes, I always will!" She lept into his arms and held onto him while giving him a kiss so passionate that they almost fell over the railing. They walked home after that and fell asleep in eachother's embrace waiting to see what would happen during graduation.

**Oh I was listening to some amazing romance music during this writing so it might be a bit better or different than my normal writing. I hope you like it nonetheless! As always ladies and gentlemen, enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this week it's the final days of them in their hometown. I am really sad to write this chapter because they leave where they felt hurt, compassion, fun, and most of all love. So I really hope… as always… just enjoy :) READ THE END NOTE ;)**

* * *

The last day in the city. Yuuta, Rikka, Nibutani, &amp; Dekomori all stood on the bridge watching the sun rise. It was summer but the morning air was still a bit brisk so they wore their light jackets.

"And this is the last sunrise in this town we will ever see." Yuuta said while watching it himself.

"So what do you think will happen when we leave, will everything just stay the same and nothing seem to be any different?" Nibutani slumped a bit.

"I don't think anything will change. People may leave, some people may come but our memories will never change and so the town won't change when we leave." Rikka leaned into Yuuta.

"The world is developed around memories, everything we build we build off of things we know work and so everything we make is just a memory of somewhere else. So if we keep our memories alive then nothing will change." Deko stretched.

"Your right, this town won't change just because we're not here. We just need to keep our memories alive to make sure it doesn't change. And I don't want to lose any second of the memories I gained here!" She shouted the last sentence.

"We may be leaving but this town isn't leaving us!" Yuuta shouted then looked at Rikka. "NEVER!" He shouted into the rising sun.

They all walked back to Yuuta's house for breakfast and sat around the table wondering what to do while drinking tea. "So what should we do? We leave tomorrow morning for Tokyo and we've already packed… right Rikka?" Yuuta looked at Rikka.

"Yessir I did!" She saluted him almost knocking over her tea.

"Ah Rikka be careful!" He reached over and grabbed her wobbling tea. "You could have spilled it everywhere and burned yourself and ah what would I do with you…" He sighed a bit and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful!" She grabbed at her arm that used to have her wrap but she remembered she took it off. At first she was worried she was losing the wicked eyes power again but then she realized that she didn't need it. Because of Yuuta being there she didn't need a booster and was powerful because of his constant love for her.

"How about we just walk around downtown and see what there is to do?" Nibutani stood up gathering everyone's empty cups.

"Sure!" Deko said and to that Rikka and Yuuta nodded.

They left the house and went window shopping, Deko found a new hairpin that was a crystal blue.

"Nibutani what do you think about this hairpin!" Deko held it up to her.

"Nice choice, I like it!" She smiled looking at the clip.

Nibutani left the store while Rikka and Deko looked around a bit more and bought a few things.

The rest of the day they spent stopping in parks to take a rest, looking at other random shops that laid all over town. Smelling the bakery's fresh bread amongst other things. Once in a while they stopped at a coffee shop to get a drink. The last shop they went to was a dress shop.

"Yuuta, look look!" Rikka pulled his arm over to the dress shop.

"Oh, a dress shop… alright alright but not to long." He shook his head as they entered,

"Welcome to delusional designs!" The young girl behind the counter said. The store had an odd name but the dresses were nice.

Rikka was combing through the rack until she stopped on one. Pulling it out she moved into the back to find the dressing room.

After a few minutes she came back out to find Yuuta. "Yuuta what do you think of this dress!" She smiled and spun around in her socks.

He looked over and stopped. All he could do was stare at her. The dress was a dark spiceberry purple with white floral patterns on it. The dress went down to her knees and had two straps to hold it in. The straps he white lace on them to add a bit of pattern to the top.

Rikka was a bit confused when Yuuta wouldn't talk for a bit, she moved to him and poked his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He snapped out of it, "Well you're just so beautiful in that dress!" She blushed like a cherry.

"Oh! Uhm… thank you I guess." She turned away.

"Are you going to buy it? I really do think it looks great on you." He came behind her and putting his arms on her waist.

"Yeah, I think I will!" She went back into the changing room to take it off so she can buy it.

After getting out of the store it was almost sunset. Yuuta checked his watch quickly.

"We have to get up early, you guys want to go home or is there something else you think we can do?" He looked around the street.

"No, I think I need to take this idiot home. She just fell asleep on me." Nibutani put Deko on her back. "But hey, I had a fun day. Thanks for all of this, can't wait to see you in class!" She nodded and walked off.

"Yeah we'll see you!" Yuuta said while walking off the other way for their apartment.

Before getting back to their apartment Rikka pulled Yuuta under the bridge. He was kind of used to kissing here but none the less followed her.

"It's our last night here Yuuta… all I want to know is. Do you love me?" She had her back to the railing facing Yuuta.

"Yes, I do love you and I always will love you." He cupped her face in his hand.

"Then protect me…" She leaned into him slowly connecting their lips.

'His lips are warm, and soft. His touch is exhilarating and my body feels as if it is on fire. I don't know this feeling but I think I like it… I think I like it...' She fell deeper into the kiss opening her mouth for the first time.

Yuuta opened his mouth and his eyes opened to their tongues touching. At first it was very light but then it began to increase with time. From a mere touch their tongues were battling with each other for dominance over their mouths.

It was long and passionate, fiery and powerful. This was their last kiss in the spot they had their first kiss. This was a special place for them and they had to leave it behind. If they were going to do that then they would leave their mark of a memory so strong they would never forget it. This place would never change because this is how they would remember it.

They fell asleep that night in eachother's arms. They didn't care about anything but them and it was as if no one else really even existed. It was a true form proving ignorance is bliss.

\- The next morning (Read the end note for something special)

"Crap we're going to be late for the train. Rikka move it!" Yuuta was grabbing their suitcases and making sure they took everything out of the apartment.

The movers had already taken everything from Yuuta and Rikka's room so when they get to Tokyo they have to pick up their stuff. Other than that the apartment was empty and it felt weird. Yuuta had never lived anywhere else but he knew the apartment was being sold off and he would be gone.

They ran down the stairs carrying their own bags and right as they got to the bottom a girl shouted from her balcony. "Goodbye Hero! Goodbye!" Schimiya was on her balcony yelling to him.

Yuuta stopped, he felt a tear in his eye. Schimiya didn't believe in goodbyes and yet here she was saying that to him.

"No Schimiya, this is not goodbye. I don't believe in goodbye's!" He said as he ran.

She smiled and started to cry then waved while whispering, "No, you're right there is no such thing as goodbyes." She stood there and cried as they left the city for the last time.

Once they arrived at the train station they could spot Deko's car and her driver standing next to it. Up on the platform for the bullet train heading to Tokyo he could see Nibutani talking with Deko.

"Ah there you two are, come on the train is almost here!" She waved them toward them.

"Yeah sorry we had to make sure nothing was left in the apartment… I can't believe I'm never coming back here. I mean the only place I can go with family is Jakarta!" He huffed a little bit.

"I can go to family in Japan but my sister is in Italy so that's not easy either." Rikka said leaning on a wall for support.

*_Bullet train to Tokyo is now arriving at the station. Please stand behind the yellow line, Thank you*_

"Well here we go!" Nibutani smiled looking over at Deko.

The train pulled into the station and the doors opened, right before Deko could say anything Nibutani grabbed her and brought her head down. Though her lips didn't meet Deko's lips it met a piece of paper.

"Eh what's this?" Nibutani took the paper and it was a letter from the Early Admissions Board of Tokyo University.

"It's a letter accepting me to Tokyo University a year early on scholarship for a physics program they have… Surprise?" She looked up at Nibutani.

"Surprise indeed, sur- prise." She said as she went back in and gave Deko a kiss. In the meantime her driver grabbed her bags from the trunk and put them on the train.

Their kiss lasted until the buzzer went off for the train and Nibutani scrambled with her bag to get on. Pushing Deko in front of her onto the train they plopped down in a seat.

Taking a couple deep breaths they were sitting on the other side of the aisle from an old American man with grey slicked back and glasses drawing something on paper. It looked like a superhero but she wasn't sure.

Rikka and Yuuta were on the other side of the train car sitting in eachother's embrace watching the train pull off as the town they knew and loved moved away from them.

"Tokyo here we come." Yuuta smiled giving Rikka a slight peck from above.

* * *

**YES YES YES AND NO NO NO I AM SO HAPPY AND SAD WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO DESCRIBE THE CITY AND OH YES! I think I might model some stuff off of the anime **_**Golden Time**_ **since that took place at Tokyo University. Oh and if you are reading this and can tell me who the man on the train was you get to tell me what happens in the next chapter! (Only a week to PM me and first person wins!)**

**Winner will get more details upon notification of winning. Thank you and as always, enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright well this is one of my more favorite parts of any story! I am telling you all about the city and the layout so when I tell about places later please remember this chapter :) Thank you and as always, enjoy!**

**(The city is kind of based off of **_**Golden Time**_'**s Tokyo, nothing to due with their story but just their layout possibly) Congrats on magic135 on winning the opening and closing notes giveaway, Find out next chapter on what they won!**

**I don't own _Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo_, _Bokura wa minna kawaisou_, or _Payday 2/Payday : The Heist_**

* * *

"AAAAH! It's there!" Rikka had her face pressed against the window looking at the fast approaching Toyko city and it's train station.

"Yes, there it is. I've only been here once before when I was younger. Stay with me when we get off or you'll get lost. Ok?" He looked out the window poking her in the neck.

"Mmm!" She nodded him off and kept looking outside.

*Sigh* "Alright then I guess I'll have to get your attention I guess?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. He decided to use force to get a response and wrapped his arms around Rikka while picking her up and sitting down in his seat with her in his lap.

"Yuuta!" She blushed a bit, "What are you doing? At least not in public…" She squirmed but to no avail.

"Did you hear me the first time?" He asked while tickling her a bit.

"Yes, yes I did I swear!" She lied trying to squirm again.

"Oh then what did I tell you?" He smiled a bit and looked at her. When sitting on his lap they were face to face.

She blushed a bit, "Uhm well you see I can't tell you unless you-" She was cut off by Yuuta smacking her on the head lightly.

"I told you not to lose me in the station or you can get easily lost. I was here a long time ago and it's a big place, please." He sighed again and looked at her.

"Yes yes, now can you please let go of me? I'm getting embarrassed…" She tilted her head down.

He let go of her and she hopped off his lap then turned around and smiled while stretching.

They got off the train and met up with Nibutani and Deko carrying their luggage.

"Where is your luggage?" Nibuatni asked them.

"Oh, we had everything shipped here and it's waiting at our apartment. I guess you two are in the dorms?" He pointed at them.

"Yeah though I have no clue who my roommate is yet. I guess I will find out when I get there. What about you Deko?" She rubbed her hair a bit.

"No idea either! I was given a room number and left me at that! Hopefully they aren't that annoying…" She smiled and whirled around once thinking of having a good roommate.

"Oh well, we're going to head to our place. Think you guys can find the dorms ok?" Yuuta pointed towards the rest of the city.

"Yeah I think we can get it, I have to make a stop somewhere to begin with anyway. Can't wait to see you in class!" Nibutani said as she walked off with Deko to the exits.

"Alright time to get to our place!" Yuuta looked down at Rikka and smiled.

They walked through the downtown area towards the massive campus that Tokyo University was. It was like a city within a city. (Well not including the ancient palace that is literally a city within a city in Tokyo)

They passed by bookstores, and coffee shops and a big multi room restaurant meant for parties. Lots of other small shops were in town that caught their eyes and even a black magic store. Yuuta felt like Rikka would become a regular there…

Eventually they reached their apartment. It was in a more quiet part of town that was still close to downtown but all the buildings were older. It was actually quite nice to see all the Sakura trees and wooden buildings.

Their apartment was in also in an older building that was two stories with the landlord living downstairs. It was a decent size actually for the two of them.

They walked up the exterior stairs and saw their key hanging next to a note.

_Dear Miss. Takanashi and Mr. Togashi,_

_Here is the key to your new apartment. All of your belongings have been brought inside already. I welcome you to the neighborhood, everyone here is kind. There is a public dorm down the street named the __**Kawai Complex**__. If you need help with odd jobs or someone to hang out with their tenants could be your answer. There is also a school dorm down the street named __**Sakurasou Dorms**_ _and they have some interesting people as well. Best of luck in school oh and by the way you may never see me. If you need an odd job though just leave a note on my door._

_Sincerely, _

_Landlord Bain_

"Oh, well he seems kind of nice actually. Maybe I'll give him a gift later." Yuuta untied the key from the string on the door and unlocked it. "Welcome to your new home!" He opened the door and let the fresh air filter in.

The door opened up to a small section where there was a mini closet to the left and a place to put their shoes. Once inside there was a main room about the size of their last family room but the kitchen wasn't there so it was bigger. On the left were 2 doors and on the back wall was 1 door. In the center of the room and lining the walls were all their shipping boxes with papers labeling whose boxes were whose.

Through one of the 2 doors was the large bedroom and another door inside the bedroom led to the bathroom. The other door on that side was the kitchen. Surprisingly the wall could fold back and you can extend the counter space by 2 fold. The last door on the back wall was a door to another bedroom with.

The front of the house faced South so there was a front facing balcony with a washing machine and clothesline on it. The road was pretty quiet and the adjacent corner had a full bloom Sakura tree on it. They were living in Tokyo yet they felt like everything was perfect.

Behind them was a public pool that was open to people who owned houses in the nearby neighborhood. Shared between about 9 blocks of houses and their house was the block with the pool. They would visit the pool later.

"This is going to take a while to unpack, but it feels fantastic. I love how old this house is. Traditional Japanese." Yuuta took a deep breath in.

"Yeah! I bet you there are even dark spirits lurking here of dead ancestors!" She started to get excited but Yuuta tapped her on the head.

"I don't think so, oh and don't try escaping every night. Even though you have less school you have to work harder in the times that you do." He sighed a bit then smiled at her, "Ok?"

She looked up at him, "Yes!" She pecked him on the lips and went in to unpack.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting ready for their new house.

Nibutani's POV

"Hmm where is my room?" Nibutani walked around the dorm rooms looking for her room number.

'204… 2-0-4' She kept repeating in her head. She looked at a door and saw 221. She kept walking till she found the door. "Ah, finally 204!" She sighed and knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" A voice came from inside the room. She was watching the handle as it turned and opened the door.

Just as the door opened all the air in Nibutani's lungs emptied out. In front of her was a small girl holding the door open looking up at her.

"Uhm… are you kidding me!?" Nibutani looked down at the small blonde girl who is now her roommate.

"No way! This is amazing!" The small girl smiled and jumped on her.

"Ah Deko you choking me… please let go for a second…" Deko let go and she took a deep breath.

Nibutani brought her luggage in and laid everything out on her bed. She also set up her desk with her laptop and other materials. Then she sat down took a deep breath and looked at Deko.

"So I guess we get to have more time and fun together?" Nibutani smiled and laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah I guess we do." Deko crawls over onto her bed and lays on top of her. Deko learned in real slowly and put her lips on Nibutani's.

Nibutani wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and brought her lips closer to hers. Now slowly moving her hips with her they lay there for a few minutes in eachothers embrace and get ready for the long road ahead.

* * *

**Alright so thank you so much for reading this chapter. I didn't add that much fluff and I'm not in a writing mood so thank you for reading anyway and I'll see you next week (On Wednesday not on Saturday!) Sorry about the late upload I had a minor concussion and missed my upload date. **


	15. Chapter 15

Well if you liked last episode I get to tell you ALL about their classes and stuff. I am going into high school for the new school year and I kinda want to chat all about my class and what not so look out for some extensive explanation of what their doing! As always ladies and gentlemen, enjoy!

* * *

"Yuuta, I completely forgot to ask you!" Rikka poked her head out of their bedroom.

"What?" He had noodles in his mouth so it was muffled.

"What classes are taking? I was interesting earlier but I forgot about it until now." She scooched up to the table.

"Oh, uhm well I signed up for computer engineering. It's really interesting since I can work with computers all day plus there are lots of jobs for the degree open these days so I thought why not, right?" He pointed over to the box labeled Computer and Electronics.

"Hmm, I never knew you were so interested in human witchcraft like that…" She stared at him with her one uncovered eye.

"Yeah well I guess I do. Wait what did you sign up for? I don't think I helped you with it because you said you could do it on your own." He raised an eyebrow surprisingly very curious.

"Ah! Yes I have given devotion to the life of dark arts! Showing how powerful I am to the world once and for all!" She stood up just to add drama and sat back down.

"Alright… I can usually decode that but I'm not to sure. Can you please try to tell me what you clicked on?" He sighed a bit.

"The degree is for Liberal Arts, also known as drawing and general artistry." She smiled at that, she was good at drawing and art so he didn't see it as an issue.

"Well I guess you are good at art… Though please don't submit pieces of me as Dark Flame Master ok?" He nuzzled her head a bit.

"But Dark Flame Master is so cool! The world should know about your pow-" She got cut short with a smack on the head.

"No, if you want to paint me or something fine but do not drag my past into this. It didn't die in High School like I wanted it to and now that we're both young adults it has to." He rubbed her hair again, "Ok?"

She nodded, "Oh, what's for dinner?" her stomach growled a bit.

"Ah yes dinner… seeing that we haven't gone shopping yet and the school's cafeteria isn't open until tomorrow I don't know really. Want to look around for a restaurant and grab Deko and Nibutani on our way?" He sat back on his arms.

"Sure!" She hopped up and got her shoes on. Still having childish wheels in them even though he bought her new ones that looked more mature.

They walked about seven blocks to get to the dorms on the edge of campus. Their dorm is actually co-ed so as long as you had a valid school ID then you could get into the dorm. It was risky but they had separate showers that people respected pretty well. Not that it would affect the two girls...

After walking the long dorm corridors looking for their number they sent through text. "I only got one number, I guess when we pick up one they will take us to the other?" Yuuta read the numbers.

Eventually Rikka pointed out the door, "Oh there it is, room 204!" Going up to the door she knocked lightly, "Morisummer are you in there?" She waited for a second.

The door swung open, "Do not call me that!" She had a slightly embarrassed face and her lips looked like they had fangs.

"Uhm interesting look for your lips…" He snickered a bit.

"Huh?" She looked in the mirror to see the lipstick Deko was wearing made a weird mark on hers. "Ah, dang Deko you got lipstick on me!" She yelled to the other side of the room.

The dorm room had the door in the bottom left corner, closets on the left wall, and in the middle right were two desks back to back that reached to the ceiling with cabinets.

"Wait, no way. Deko is your roommate!?" Yuuta was shocked but at the same time laughed for some reason.

"What's so funny about that!? It just happened that way because I didn't choose, I wanted to be surprised!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"The magical energy in this room is strong, you two must have countless barriers in here…" Rikka walked in looking around the room.

The room was pretty modern and not large but it held both of them pretty well. They actually decided to use Nibutani's side as more space to do stuff and sleep in the same bed on the other side of the room.

"So you guys ready to go and eat?" Yuuta was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah sure come on everyone out of the room." Nibutani started to shoo the two Chuni girls.

They walked off campus to see all the nearby restaurants. There was Sushi bars, Thai food, Korean Barbeque, even American Fast Food. They eventually found a restaurant that served European food.

"Welcome to Iwan's." The man behind the front desk said as we entered.

"Hi, I would like a table for four please." Yuuta said.

"Right away sir, if you please just follow me." The man had a slight accent that Yuuta didn't know, possibly European itself.

When the waiter showed them their table and gave them menus they all sat down. The food was very odd, the names weren't in Japanese so they had to read the descriptions to figure out what they were.

"Perogies, Holoptsi, and… something called Bor-sh-ch?" She looked at the menu slightly confused.

Eventually the waiter came over to their table to get their orders. Yuuta decided to eat the Crab filled perogies, while Nibutani decided to have Veal raviolis with a vodka sauce on top. Lastly Deko and Rikka decided to split a large place of Holoptsi.

The food was excellent and they didn't know that European food tasted so good. It was slightly stuffing but nothing that would make them feel horrible. They took a walk around downtown Tokyo for a bit.

All the small shops and other places around made it feel so magical and amazing. Sure their town wasn't small but it wasn't as big as Tokyo was that's for sure.

Shops with dresses, food, knicknacks, and about every single thing you can THINK of was there. Eventually they even found the beginning of the night market, and infamous place surprisingly close to center city that sold cheap, pirated, and counterfeit goods. They didn't go in but if they need something for some reason they know where to find it now.

After a while Rikka and Yuuta split from the other two to go home. Not exactly sure where they were they wandered a bit in the direction some locals told them to go.

About 10 blocks later they ran into an issue, to get home the locals said to go that way and they found that to be true but if they were to go that way there had to pass through… the red light district of Tokyo.

They didn't think they were that close but they were in fact. On the left and right were sex hotels with flashy signs saying their cheap rooms and new *ahem* equipment available.

"Look at that place, they say they sell stuff for dark deeds! That must mean black magic." Rikka pointed at an adult toy store.

"Uhm… Rikka that isn't a black magic store… well, wait no just please don't go near there." He sighed a bit as he guided her through the streets. Men slightly drunk going into bars and clubs, some scantily clad women on the corners of the streets.

Eventually Yuuta felt something wet hit his face. He looked up and was hit again in the face with… rain. It started to pour shortly after those few drops. Yuuta and Rikka ran under a nearby canopy.

"Ah, this wasn't in the forecast for today!" He looked around at everyone scattering to get under cover.

"If we can't make it home why not stay in a hotel?" Rikka said looking at the building they were standing at.

"Huh, what no! We can't stay in a place like this!" He looked at it, it was actually really nice for what it was. There was a display screen on the glass showing the review section of the hotel and they actually tended to get 4 to 5 stars.

He sighed, like really loud and that's not doing justice for it really. "Alright you know what, Rikka please just stay quiet and stay behind me." He opened the door to the hotel.

The lobby was actually pretty nice as well, some might say a 5-star lobby. There was a young woman behind the desk in a blouse and black skirt.

"Welcome to the Black Cat Hotel, how may I help you two." She smiled a bit and it was very warming.

"Oh, uhm… I would like to book a room just for tonight." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright, so is this your first time coming to a 'hotel'?" She used her fingers to quote the world hotel.

"Huh? Oh… yeah but we are only here to get out of the rain for the night. She blushed a bit.

"That's fine, but don't worry this is really closer to a real hotel than most of the stuff in the district. And sorry for assuming you were a couple." She laughed a bit and handed them their key.

"Wha- Oh well I mean we are a couple but, we just didn't expect to be here that's all." He said quietly.

"Oh, well sorry about that as well then. If you need anything I'll be here. Enjoy your stay lovebirds." She smiled as they walked to find their room upstairs.

They were on the top 3rd floor. And actually the woman was right, the room was closer to a nice hotel room than a real sex hotel. He sighed a bit since the worst it got was a small contraceptive dispenser on the wall.

"Come on Rikka let's go to bed, we have to unpack stuff tomorrow and we have orientation." He looked behind her and saw her at the door still with a bit of blush.

"Yuuta… you know where we are right?" She looked at him in the eyes.

* * *

**Hahaha classic cliffhanger, It's really late right now so didn't want to finish the chapter with half assed writing. Next week we will continue this 2 part chapter and get back to their new college life. But what is going to happen in this love hotel?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello hello everyone and welcome to chapter 16! So this is a day early… I know shocker but I wanted to write so here I am and if I wasn't writing this then I would be starting a novel and that would disrupt this so thank you for reading and as always, enjoy!**

**Q&amp;A**

**Guest - I don't think there was a dishonored reference, at least not intentionally. The night market is actually a famous market in Shanghai that sells illegal goods but cops don't bust it. The Red Light District actually exists in multiple cities and countries not only in Dishonored. It's been awhile since I played it so I don't remember the whole story line, sorry!**

"Yuuta… you know where we are right?" Rikka looked at him in the eyes.

* * *

"Uhm yes, a hotel so we don't get soaked in the rain." He tried to play it off but wasn't sure.

"Yeah, but it's also a love hotel… I don't know much about relations of the skin but I think I know enough." She started to blush a bit.

Yuuta cupped her face in his hand. "Hey, don't worry about it. I won't do anything you don't want me to and that means we I don't have any expectations." He smiled and kissed her slightly.

She blushed at first then smiled and hugged him. They were really close to the bed and he stumbled a bit back falling onto the bed where she layed on top of him.

Looking at the samll girl laying face first on his chest he laughed a bit, she looked up a bit dazed and pouted. "What's so funny? I just wanted to show my love to you…" She kept pouting.

He smiled, "Nothing is wrong you're just so cute I can't help but laugh or I'll explode." He picked her up slightly and shifted the two of them to lay on the bed properly.

She put her arms around his neck, "Is this okay?" She blushed a bit but he nodded. She leaned in to kiss him and he put his arms around her waist. She was a bit scared but got used to it.

"I love you Rikka, but if you let me go too far I won't know when to stop." He said it lovingly yet seriously.

"You can do anything as long as I don't stop you. Just don't do anything weird Dark Flame Master." She smiled a bit and brought her soft lips to his.

They held their kiss for as long as they could before needing breath and even when they got breath they would go back to kissing. It was warm outside even with the rain and it sounded amazing.

Soothing hits of rain hitting the nearby roofs, and their small porch glass door. The lights were off but there was just enough light from outside for them to see each other.

Yuuta pulled her closer to him and pulled her for a deeper kiss. She started to moan slightly as they could feel each others tongues.

Rikka pulled away for a breath, "Yuuta… are you wearing loose garments?" She asked in between breaths.

"Uhm… I suppose so." He was a bit afraid of why she asked.

Rikka learned back in and began to kiss his neck while reaching down and pulling his shirt off. Looking at his bare chest she blushed a bit. "Do you uhm… mind?" She was a bit hesitant not really knowing what to do.

Yuuta began to unbutton her short sleeved blouse. "You can do anything you want unless I say stop," He smiled a slightly devilishly smile.

She removed her shirt to show her bra being a red base and white lace. She really WILL put lace on anything. But he didn't really care about that, his girlfriend was on top of him with her shirt off.

Yuuta flipped both of them over so he was on top. Slowly kissing from her lips down her neck to her breasts and her stomach shots of euphoria went through her body.

She let out a slight moan to which he smiled a bit and continued. Eventually he was down to his boxers. He slowly removed her skirt. He looked up at her, she was steaming and waiting for his next move is bliss. "You sure you want to do this?" He looked up at her.

"Yes, if it's with you dark flame master then I will be okay. Please don't stop." She let out another moan as he removed her whole skirt. Showing her slightly plump and milky legs.

He began to massage her legs and tease around her underwear as she moaned more.

Suddenly and surprisingly Rikka flipped over him so he was laying down and she was straddling him. Slightly blushing he just gulped while looking at her.

She still had her eyepatch on but was down to her underwear and bra. Red base with a white lace and showing all of her curves. He loved her so much and never wanted anyone else to see her like this.

"Dark Flame Master, I want to make a stronger pact that will make us stay together forever. Are you ready?" She blushed at saying that.

"Yes, for if I can't be with you I will be with no one." We said while bringing his hands up her silk smooth back.

They made their pact stronger that night. Becoming one and for the first time. They fell asleep in eachothers arms that night, knowing that they would never leave each other no matter issue.

"Deko come to bed already." Nibutani was in her sleepwear waiting for Deko to get in bed.

Deko was always up late writing papers or doing homework and Nibutani was always a bit annoyed by it.

"You're supposed to be a genius and you aren't smart enough to get enough sleep..." She grabbed the rolly chair and turned Deko around.

Straddling the blonde girl in the chair she closed the laptop and when getting off hooked her arms under Dekos.

Lifting her into bed Deko laughed and sighed. "Alright alright I get it, I'll go to bed." She laid down with Nibutani and kissed her goodnight.

They slept soundly waiting for what college would bring them. Knowing stress, pain, love, and fun would come they waited together to face those challenges together.

Yuuta woke up in their bed. But the bed didn't feel the same, he opened his eyes. Looking around the room he realized they were still in the hotel… and that Rikka was laying naked next to him.

Not wanting to catch a cold he got back under the blankets with her. He kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes blinked slightly, seeing him she smiled then remembered the night before and blushed.

Rikka sat up covering her chest with the blanket, Yuuta got up and put on some underwear. Picking up Rikka's underwear and bra in the process handing them to her.

"Oh… uhm thank you." She said shyly while putting them on still under the blanket. After that she crawled across the bed kissed Yuuta on the cheek and got her stuff from the floor as well.

After they were completely dressed they headed down to the lobby, the young girl who was there last night was still there behind the desk.

Their hair was slightly disheveled, "I hope you two enjoyed you stay." She said while winking at them. They both blushed a bit, "Haha, yeah I guess we did. Thank you for the service." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, no problem at all. Come back anytime." She waved at them as they exited the building. Smiling to herself, "Another happy customer another good day of business." She hummed while going upstairs to take care of their room.

Yuuta and Rikka eventually found their way home and went to open their door to find a note from Bain on it.

_Dear Mr. Togashi, and Miss. Takanashi,_

_I heard you were in the red light district last night. Did you get lost or did you enjoy yourselves? Well I hope you had fun either way, oh and a friend might stop by later so don't be alarmed if you see a few guys in masks. (But don't worry even they don't get to see my face, so don't feel left out.) _

_Congratulations,_

_Landlord Bain_

_P.S. Will I be hosting a Mr. and Mrs. Togashi soon?_

Yuuta blushed a bit and passed the note to Rikka. She was a bit confused but still got some of it. Once they got in Yuuta wrote him a note sticking it on his door. About a minute later he heard the door open to take the note.

After Rikka went shopping for food and getting the exact stuff they needed instead of buying all her junk (save the new hair ribbon) they made dinner.

Just as Yuuta put the fresh plates of food on their table they heard the screech of a van outside. Looking out on the balcony they could see four men getting out the back and loading bags into the back of the van. All of them were wearing clown masks.

The only one that was black saw them and put a finger up to his mouth to which Yuuta just closed the door and went to sit back down with Rikka.

"What's going on outside?" She asked pretty curious.

"Oh nothing, just a moving company grabbing some stuff from downstairs." He sighed internally knowing that those bags were probably illegal but he didn't want to risk getting killed so her finished his dinner.

While Rikka washed the dishes he wrote Bain a letter.

_Dear Bain,_

_Thank you for warning me about the van coming by later. I don't want any harm to come to me or Rikka so I think I won't say anything about this… event. None the less I thank you for your housing and hope we can live here for a while. _

_Sincerely,_

Settling down for the night and putting the note on the door he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with Rikka. Snuggling into her wrapping his arms around her waist she made a happy noise and they fell asleep for yet another night.

* * *

**Alright well that was actually really fun to write but… what do you think about them having sex? I mean I like the progression and the fact they were forced into the hotel yet they chose to do it instead of someone telling them. I still have to think about how and who he will tell also the first day of class starts soon and I'm kinda excited about that since Yuuta is an engineer and Rikka is doing arts. Two of my choices for college in only 4 years away (But I want to do Nuclear Engineering not Computer - At least not now that is)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright uhm I forgot what happened last chapter… I'll be right back.**

**I'm back! Alright so since they uhm… did stuff and the van and people I know what to write and where to go off of! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"First day of school is today…" Nibutani woke up and stretched while walking to breakfast with a tired Deko holding her hand.

There was a PA system in the dorms, with a crackle everyone could hear the main Administration.

**"Welcome and good morning everyone! This is your President Makoto Gonokami here today. Being the first day of school please attend your respective orientations! President Gonokami signing out, my assistant is a 30 year old virgin, and two of my students just had sex last night in the red light district."** Another crackle signaled he was done.

"Well he seems like a nice guy." Deko tried not to remember that last sentence he said.

Eventually they got to the breakfast hall to find it was decently filled. In one corner they saw an oddly familiar girl who instead of having one pigtail has all her hair tied behind her head for a more mature look.

"Well I see you two beat us here… and you live off campus." She sat down with her tray of eggs, italian noodles, french toast, and syrup.

"I see you like American breakfast foods." Yuuta said with the tiredness of his voice still showing.

"How did you two get here before us though?" Deko was chewing on a sausage.

"Huh? Oh well we get the times mixed up and came here early. But we just grabbed drinks until the food was done." Yuuta gnawed on a pancake.

"The tea here is amazing, MP and HP at max levels for the day right now!" Rikka motioned towards her empty tea cup.

"Ahh, you can never give up Chuuni can you?" He rubbed Rikka's hair a little bit.

"Why would I? Wicked Lord Shingan and I are one." She lifted her eyepatch to show her coloured contact.

"Yes yes, alright well let's get to class. I'll see you all later, I have class in the engineering building which is… a far way away. Gotta run!" Yuuta ran out the doors of the cafeteria to get to his class.

The reason the engineering building is so far away is because they have a Nuclear reactor on campus and while it's safe they don't want it close to the rest of the school buildings.

Rikka's class is close to the main building so she could leave later and still get to her class in time. Her building was a modern free standing structure on top of a hill on campus. With a large garden the arts teachers care for it's a great place to be.

Deko has class in the basement actually since she is taking a Physics class they need bigger rooms sometimes and lecture halls that aren't around the rest of the campus so they put them underground.

Nibutani is pursuing to be a Medical Doctor because always found herself taking care of Deko when she was sad, injured or sick. She found she also had a knack for taking care of people and wanted to do it even more.

The nursing building was actually the upper levels of the Universities hospital and served as an invaluable resource for the school. The whole school actually has a subterranean transit system for students going across campus. Nibutani just has to walk underneath the campus and get into an elevator underneath the hospital and ride all the way up to her classroom.

Classes started early but they had long breaks between them so it wasn't that tiring.

Yuuta plopped down in a seat at the back of the room hoping to not call much attention to himself.

The Computer Engineering was an interesting course teaching you how to code and other useful job related courses. Yuuta always liked playing video games wanted to create them now.

The Professor of the class stood at his podium. "Alright welcome class. Today is your first day of school, for some of you it's your first day of college, and others this may be a day like any other and not be special at all. But without further ado let me explain this course." He cleared his throat to start the lecture.

"As all of us know this course is all about computer programming and engineering. Though what some of you may not know is that this is also a course about creativity." He got some weird looks from the people around the classroom.

"Yes, creativity is the bloodline of humanity. Someone out there had to be creative enough to create the computer so now we have because of that creative person." He took a deep breath.

"At Tokyo University we will not only test your ability to code programs and solve technical solutions but also as an end of the year test you will create a video game that will be tested by the whole of campus and choose a winner." A few people looked a bit shocked but Yuuta was enthralled with this, he knew he could use these skills to create a game but didn't know it was a project!

"So I hope to get to know all of you soon and hopefully you payed attention to your supplies list and bought a computer to handle the games you're going to be creating. Thank you for enrolling at Tokyo University Main Campus and let's play with computers!" He did a light stage bow.

The whole class slowly started to clap at this, they all wondered why a laptop with that much beef to it was needed for this class. Yuuta actually already owned a laptop that was better than that so he didn't need to spend more money to get the required one.

'I need to create a video game… that can be fun, wonder what I should do.' The orientation from here was just getting to know your classmates.

"Hey, you seem to be all alone, what's your deal?" A girl with grey medium length hair came over to him. She was wearing a plaid shirt with a plain undershirt and a long multi coloured skirt. Her face was accented by completely rimless glasses and a pair of wireless headphones around her neck, her eyes looked to be red… 'Is she wearing contact?' They were a crimson color.

"Huh? Oh uhm well I was just thinking that was all." He wasn't really sure how to answer the sudden question.

"Thinking about what your game is going to be about? I kinda already have an idea." She smiled at him. She looked a bit shy but didn't want to be left out so went to find someone who also looked shy.

"Hmm oh yeah I guess, haha. By the way I'm Togashi Yuuta, nice to meet you… uhm?" He left the end asking her name.

"Ah yes sorry, my name is Suntara Kaori." She bowed slightly.

"Oh no it's fine…" There was an awkward silence between them before he spoke. "So I guess you like music?" Looking at her headphones.

"Huh?" She remembered she was wearing them, "Oh! Haha… yeah I do I make my own music sometimes so it's fun, also I do my own art. I've tried to make animation but I can't do that…" She looked down a bit.

"Oh that's cool, mind if I hear some of your music sometime?" He was actually kind of interested in hearing her music.

"Really? I mean it's not that good but… I guess if you want to." She smiled and gave off a brilliant glow to her.

He felt his soul lifted so much when seeing that smile. Smiling back they chatted more about what they were here for and where their from.

Earlier that day

Nibutani was riding the elevator up 20 floors to the classroom levels of the hospital from the underground network the school got permission to build since it was safer at night and you need student ID to access it.

Eventually the elevator slid to a stop, the doors slid open to reveal the floor. It was clean but not sterile white like other parts of hospitals.

She walked to the room at the end, it was at the end because when she opened the door she had to check to see if this was the hospital or not.

The room was a decent size but actually took up more than one floor. There were 3 splits in the floor going lower and lower till it reached a platform with skeletons and tables and whatnot for class.

From the top split across over top of the teacher was a small loft that held bookshelves, it seemed the Professor got permission to have a personal medical library of past cases and other books useful for projects and studying.

All the seats weren't seats and were really cushy pads instead with desks that moved on a socket joint. She took a seat next to the large floor to ceiling windows. (3 story windows) She waited a few minutes till orientation started.

"Alright class, I'm going to guess everyone is here?" The Doctor was an older man but had lots of enthusiasm and looked fun.

"Cool, well you all signed up for this class so you should know what this is. Unless your parents signed you up…" He looked around the class expecting someone to make a face.

"Well well good job seems none of you did that. So I guess I can start instead of poking fun at you." He laughed a bit and some people gave off a nervous laugh.

"This is the nursing course that main campus of Tokyo University offers, it is a fun course, a hard course, but in the end REALLY EXPENSIVE, oh and rewarding did I mention that?" He got some laughs out of that one.

"Well it seems some of you have a working humor. Others are here because you want to be the next serial killer doctor? Yes, no, maybe so. Doesn't really make a difference to me, just try not to harm me in the process. Good?" That one got some more laughs.

"Alright well this year is actually special in this course not only will you spend the next four years learning all about humans, how they work, how to cure them, and other medical related topics but you will also get to do something new." He ran behind his white board wall to pull out a cart of some sort.

"The Biomechanical Engineering department across campus has given us a new toy to play with!" The cart he rolled out looked right off the set of the next blockbuster sci-fi movie or a video game.

"This… is the next step in Biomechanical health giving the Western world's Million Dollar Man a run for their money. This is truly the next step in medical sciences. So this is what we will focus around this year and the years following. I thank you all for attending this course and I hope to know you all better." He smiled a round of applause sounded in the modern classroom.

Nibutani stretched her legs and looked around. A whole new place for whole new learning, wonder what life will throw at me now.

* * *

**And cut! This is actually really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as well. In the beginning of next chapter she will meet a classmate then I still have Deko and Rikka to do so I hope you all enjoyed and I have lots of other needs to do. See you again next week, please Review, and as always, enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**More class explanations! Sorry if it's a bit boring but I'm having fun with it so have fun with me! Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**

**Response | Guest - Not gonna lie the girl I described is more of my dream girl who loves music, video games, art, and is kind of shy… I don't think **_**she'll**_ **flirt with him but who knows who might.**

* * *

Deko walked casually down the basement stairs to find her classroom. Upon reaching what seemed to be her classroom she opened the door. A gush of warm air hit her face, confused she blinked.

The room was small, not small like a broom closet but about the size two dorm rooms maybe a bit less. It was FILLED with plants and water tubes running all over the already small classroom. Being even more confused the desks were hand carved and made of wood with no desk space but there was a white board on a swing arm that was a decent size.

"Ah there is our final student! I am so glad to have you attend here!" The teacher was a middle aged woman who looked like an American hippy.

"Huh? There's only 5 people and including me makes 6… am I really the last person in the class?" She looked at her other classmates just settling down from talking and looked over at her. They all looked at her with a slight smile or something welcoming.

"Ah well while we may be small but we never waste time!" She gave a wink and motioned her to sit down. Upon sitting down Deko found the seats to be very comfortable, 'what kind of wood are these made of?' She made a face of delight.

"Ah yes, I see you found out the seats are comfy? Yeah using a new material we spliced cushy fabrics with wood and made these chairs, look cool and feel good." The guy sitting next to her said.

Everyone looked older than here, they probably were saying she is technically the same as a college 3rd year…

The teacher cleared her throat, "Welcome everyone to Physics 307!" She smiled at all of them. "This is a four year course that is also one of the longest courses on the campus but also the most rewarding. We are a small class of 2nd years but this year I am glad to introduce Ms. Sanae Dekomori. She is a early acceptance student by one year and was permitted by state to leave high school early and attend college!" She was filled with joy.

* * *

The sky was a dark purple, an empty field flat as paper covered the land until the curve of the Earth and more. A dark cloud was coming over top of two people on this large field, yet it wasn't a cloud it was a giant crystalline structure.

"Do you think you defeat me with powers that weak?" One of the figures said, holding what looked like to be a long staff.

"Don't underestimate me, for I will claim him to be mine and you can do nothing about it." The other figure held what seemed to be a wand.

"I will never let you have him, if you do I will be dead by then. Do you accept?" The crystalline structure moved away from them, slowly the two figures faces revealed themselves.

One of the girls was holding a purple and pink umbrella that morphed into a long black curved staff. She also had an eyepatch on. She wore what seemed to be a school uniform and one arm was wrapped with a cloth.

The other girl had a long waving scarf that covered most of her neck and wielded what seemed to be a magical girl wand. A marking of a heart on her face slightly glowed a crimson red.

"Let us to battle then, for I will destroy you and your pact with Dark Flame Master and claim the pact for myself! For I am Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII and your greatest rival." She began to charge at the other girl across the endless plain firing large blue bolts of electricity.

The other girl raised her twisted staff to block the incoming bolt. "I am the all powerful Wicked Lord Shingan and I hold the ultimate pact with the Dark Flame Master that even includes contact of the flesh." She blushed a bit, "But you can never destroy that no matter how hard you try, you can never break it." She ripped off her arm band and a summoning star glew as bright as a star.

Next she reached to her face and began to chant, "Reality be rent, Synapse break, Banishment this world!" Taking off her eyepatch a glowing yellow eye revealed itself, her other eye blue making a great difference.

They lunged at each other with high speed and created a huge explosion on impact.

Rikka woke up in a cold sweat, breathing in slowly. She looked around and found out she fell asleep in her art classroom. Remembering when she got there she found out that the class had been moved to an hour later. Sitting there waiting for class to begin she thinks about her dream she just had.

The classroom was very artsy. It was actually mostly wooden and had small warm light lanterns hanging around with the windows actually being paper. There were also bushes that lined each window bottom to give a natural feel to it.

Each student space had an easel and a tray to keep various things on, it also had a spot to keep your laptop, sketchbooks, etc.

Rikka left the classroom for a minute to take a quick walk around the arts and music section of the campus. After a short walk she went back to the classroom.

Upon entering she saw the teacher showed up and was setting up some stuff for the class orientation. She looked up at Rikka, "Oh! You're the first person here for class, who might you be?" She was an older woman with medium-short pepper hair and was pretty thin, she was of Italian-Japanese descent.

"Ah, uhm yes I'm Rikka Takanashi, Freshman class." She was a bit shy but still managed to get out the words.

"Well very nice to meet you, uhm ?" She looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"Oh yes, that's fine." She smiled and was a bit surprised she didn't bring up her eyepatch.

"Before class begins would you mind helping me pass out these papers? Their the required items list that I didn't want to hand out until today just in case of questions or I need to explain something." She smiled a bit holding up the small pile.

"Oh, yes of course please let me help you." She walked across the classroom to take the papers from her. While passing them out they had a conversation.

"So I see you are infected with what they call, Chuunibyou?" The teacher said pointing to her own eye.

"Huh!? Oh… yes the all powerful Wicked Lord Shingan manifests within me and grants me great power. I use dark magic to fuel my endeavors in life as I live on this mortal plane alongside Dark Flame Master of whom I share an Ultimate lover's pact with…" She felt a bit embarrassed but lived this way so she shouldn't be.

"I used to have your same issue, ah yes it lasted until I graduated high school. But an ultimate lover's pact you say? That's pretty saucy even if your a college student now… Might I ask when you elevated your pact strength?" The teacher blushed a bit on her own but kept placing papers on the few desks there were.

"Really? I don't think I'll ever be able to leave Wicked Lord Shingan with the great powers he has given me. But uhm to answer your other question… it was two nights ago when we were trapped in the rain on the streets and went to… AAAH!" She was a bit to open about it and realized it hiding in between the desks.

"Oh don't worry, if you don't want to tell you don't have to! I'm just an ex-chuuni interested in what my old culture is up to these days. The Japanese youth get crazier everyday. But I trust your boyfriend treats you well?" She sat back down at her desk.

"Oh very much, he is really Dark Flame Master but his mortal name is Yuuta Togashi. We made our pact during our 2nd year of high school. We have been through so much together we may never break our pact and hopefully strengthen it again one day." She blushed some more and sat down in her desk.

"Well I won't ask anymore question for fear of breaking you and fear of bringing out my past Chuunibyou so please take a seat. The other students should be here soon! Oh and I like your hair, the hair is still flowing yet you clipped a section to give it depth. Your boyfriend is very lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend such as you." She smiled again as Rikka took a seat.

As they waited in silence more and more students came in to the classroom. A mix of ages and races and cultures.

After a bit all of the (few) 15 seats filled up and the teacher stood up again from her desk in the far left.

"Well thank you all for being here, this is the Modern Art and Design course we offer here at Tokyo University Central Campus. While you might think we only do modern art we normally let you choose your medium and style so don't really base the class off of the name." She could feel some people get happier by that comment.

"So if you take a look at your table next to your easel you will find a paper. This is your list of required materials. And you can see as well that it is only half a sheet of paper, and that the list is really short. One pencil of choosing, can be mechanical, wooden, metal, all I ask is that you choose what you like most. Next is a sketch book that is about the size of a full page of xerox paper. Following with the sketch book I recommend you buy a small notebook you can carry anywhere whether it has lines or not is up to you but I want you to use it to take in your surroundings. Lastly I want you to buy a camera, not your cellphone cameras but a real camera with at least 1280 x 720 picture capturing quality." She put the paper aside.

Someone raised their hand in the back, "Yes young man in the back." he stood up, "When are we to have these materials?" He was a young, Japanese man with a smooth face and fairly built.

"Ah yes, uhm I want you to buy them before next week which is the club recruitment day and you might want to take pictures that day so please do." She gave a smile to him and he sat back down.

"Any more questions? If not, please take the rest of class to get to know your classmates!" She clapped once and sat back down at her desk.

Rikka sat in her seat looking around the room, until she noticed that the boy who raised his hand earlier came up to her.

"Hey I saw you were the only one still sitting, a bit shy?" He put his hand out for a shake, "The name is Ayako Murutabe, my friends call me Ayo." Rikka slowly brought her hand up for a shake.

"Uhm yeah… I'm Rikka Takanashi, freshmen here." She slowly brought her hand back down.

"I'm surprised a cute girl like you is this shy I mean come on you have gorgeous… eye, and you have a very slender figure." He smiled at her.

The teacher came up behind Ayako, "Are you hitting on the freshmen again. I told you not to do that scumbag." She leaned in, "Plus she also hit home plate with her boyfriend so I would back off or you could be a very miserable man." She smiled an evil smile while moving away.

"Oh come on mom, what's the issue I mean sure… about that… but really it's harmless." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah yeah, well just watch out for him he can be real annoying sometimes. But other than that he's enjoyable company… if he doesn't starting hitting on girls again." She gave off a death glare at him and he shivered a bit.

"Oh, no it was ok I didn't really notice that much even…" She blushed from embarrassment and looked down.

"Well that aside if you ever need help or anything I'm willing to so just ask me if you see me around. I'm a Junior here and have been an art major all 3 years so far." He smiled while taking his leave and Rikka nodding yes.

* * *

**Alright I'm sorry I had to make him flirt with her, and then I thought… HIS MOM IS THE TEACHER! YES! When I say I write my chapters on the fly I really mean I write my chapters on the fly and don't have a clue past the basic idea I might have come up with earlier that day or even week. Well I hope you enjoy and if you can't tell I love nature themed rooms and atmospheres so imagine every room has a warm feel to it and cool knick knacks on shelves and stuff. Well you get the idea, thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, so I started high school on Monday! (September 31st) I'm in my school's Jazz &amp; Wind Ensemble (Tryout only) and all my teachers are fun and awesome. I also took up Programming with C++ since my CAD class is only 1st period and that is taken by Jazz &amp; Wind. So since I told you about me let me tell you about the next exciting chapter of Rikka and Yuuta!**

* * *

It was roughly and hour since class had let out and some of the students in various classes had plans to go out partying to celebrate. Yuuta strolled the bush lined paths as he walked back to the main building.

From a distance he could see a head of beautiful black hair tied with a bow in the back. She was waving to him.

She eventually met him, "Well hello there, haven't seen you in a while." He hugged her but she blushed a bit. "Are you really embarrassed by a hug? We've done… more than that." He blushed as well.

"Well it's not that I don't like hugging you it's just that it's embarrassing in public." She made a tee-hee noise and walked with him.

"Oh, I suppose you aren't the best with people. Though other than that, how was your first class?" He smiled at her hoping it was good.

She looked really hyped up, "It was actually pretty cool! The teacher there used to have mystical powers but she had to forfeit them up to work here because the Bureau forbade them." She smiled though showing she liked the class.

"Well that's actually good, someone else to talk to you about your crazy delusions. So did you meet any new people while you were in the class?" He just wanted to hear her talk since his class was fun but might bore her.

"Oh, well I did meet this one boy. He's actually the son of the teacher and tried to…" She paused for a second, "I think the teacher called it being 'hit on' but I told her about." She stopped talking for a bit.

"You told her about two nights ago. Ah I see, well she probably asked you about stuff and it just came up. Yeah… I guess I don't mind you telling people but just try not to tell too many people." He chuckled a little bit.

"Well I got there an hour early because the class was shortened for some reason. But the teacher came in and we started to chat and I said I had a boyfriend and she asked how far we had gotten and… one thing led to another but I eventually told her about it. Yeah sorry about that." She pushed her hair back showing her ears.

He just smiled, "Well it's nice to bond with your teacher. I didn't get to talk with my teacher but one of my classmates is nice. She's a bit shy but she is cool." He nodded while still walking.

She looked up at him with her one blue eye, "I guess that's nice, oh do you know where Nibutani and Deko are or did you not see them yet?" She looked up into the city sky taking a breath in.

"Hmm, I know they have classes close to each other but I haven't seen them since the cafeteria. I'm guessing you haven't either right?" He looked down at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

A small girl with long blonde hair was running across the courtyard, most people turned to see what the commotion was. On the other side of the courtyard a girl much taller than her had her lips in a kissing position.

"Well I think I found them." He laughed seeing Nibutani trying to capture her girlfriend. Eventually they walked over to Deko to see what would happen.

Once they got close enough for her to notice them Deko jumped at Rikka, "Master help! This demon is trying to corrupt me with the public view in presence!" She was pretty freaked out but it was funny.

"Calm down my servant, let me talk to this evil demon." She forced Deko off of her and went over to Nibutani.

"Holder of the pact between my servant, I condemn you from committing lewd actions in the public view under the law of the Wicked Law." She held a hand out in front of her with a signal of halt.

"Aww, but I just missed her that was all, it's been a while since we've been apart for such a long time that I wanted to hug her… or something." She dropped her shoulders a bit.

Rikka lowered her hand, thinking about how her and Yuuta hug in public she was about to speak again and just walked back to Yuuta.

"Master, do you think she understands now?" Deko asked still behind Yuuta.

"I think she does, she should be safe to approach. You do not want to damage you contract with her no?" She lifted her eye patch as a scare tactic.

Oddly it worked and Deko shuffled back over to Nibutani, upon being in touching distance Nibutani grabbed her for a hug. Deko try to squirm couldn't but eased up after a bit.

They all walked back to the cafeteria to pick up some lunch since they had a light breakfast. After grabbing some noodles, and tea they found a table.

Yuuta started some conversation, "So how was everyone's first day?" He said before slurping noodles.

Nibutani spoke first, "It was ok, I like the classroom and the teacher seems… cool but other than that nothing special, what about you?" She pointed her chopsticks at him.

"Me? Oh… well we have to develop a game for the upcoming clubs &amp; activities fair to attract incoming students to take the computer engineering class. After that we spend a bit focussing on computers themselves then back to programming." He shrugged thinking it not to be to special.

Deko sat up, 'Interesting Dark Flame Master, but while you dawdle in the human dimension I learned about just what this dimension is made of and how it really exists. The room is filled with botanical life and is very warm but has an atmosphere that cannot be trumped." She put her hands on her hips in triumphance.

Nibutani laughed, "I know what course you're taking but talking in Chuunibyou just makes you so cute!" She hugged her around her neck.

"Gah! Strangling me!" She coughed out before Nibutani let go and apologize.

"Well now that we know what we're doing why don't we take a walk around campus? It's really nice when I was running through it at my max speed…" I didn't know someone could so that sarcastic.

"Mm!" They all nodded at him as they threw out their food on the trays.

The campus was really beautiful, almost all of the paths were lined with full bushes and trees were in exact intervals of space between each other. Every fourth tree was a cherry blossom tree to add new colour and feel when spring hit.

It was still warm out, since the school year started in the middle of the summer season most of the trees were great for shade.

Every so often if they looked out where buildings were there would be a courtyard with benches, or sometimes lawns with a statue, or even a fountain.

They finally reached the North gate of the school and started to head back South where their dorms and house was.

It was fun for them to be in college and they couldn't wait for more experiences to happen, whether it be pain or joy everything has to happen eventually and why not now? All of them are together and happy so what can stop these four from being Gods?

* * *

**Gah… it's 1:21 AM which during the summer is still an early night for me. But I started going to bed around 10:00 PM on school nights. It's a day off tomorrow (Beside from a 4 PM to 9 PM football game because I'm in marching band) and I stay up later, plus I got my laptop 6 days before the rest of my grade because I'm in programming so… privileged. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and as always, enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we are again, yet another week of writing and yet another chapter comes out of my magic fingers. :)**

**IC0 - Thank you so much for the long length review to my story. I have been writing this for a while but I never got something so thought out as you have. I am hoping to really change all the issues you found in my story (especially Rikka because she is a massive main character) Oh and an extra thank you for saying that this is th script to season 3! The reason I wrote this is because I couldn't find just what I wanted to read from the other writers.**

**Now after that thank you all for taking time and reading the next chapter of **_**The Dark Tyrant's Eye**_**. Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a partly cloudy day today. The middle of summer and school has only been going for about a week now. Yuuta sat up on their futon and took in deep breath. He had a weird class schedule so today it was a night class versus an afternoon class. Well he didn't complain it was more time for him to do stuff.

He gave Rikka a kiss on the cheek to wake up and all he got was a cute moan from her. After waiting a second he gave her a light kiss on the lips. She slowly started to open her eyes seeing Yuuta on top of her.

"Yuuta what are you doing?" She began to move a bit but didn't want to bang heads with Yuuta.

"I'm just trying to wake you up princess. Or is there something wrong with my way of waking you up?" He chuckled a bit and got out of bed so she could get up properly.

"Well no… but please don't always do that it's a bit embarrassing." She blushed a bit and threw the cover off. They normally don't sleep with the covers on but today was a bit cooler than the rest and they like to leave their door open with the screen closed to let the air circulate and it gets cool.

"Alright alright, well you have class later today so you need to get up anyway. I have class but that is later tonight. I think I'll after we have dinner. Sound good?" He peeked in from their living room.

"I can hear yoou… but I can't underSTAND you. Just give me a minute please." She stumbled around for a bit without her eyepatch.

'She looks so cute without it, but at the same time I don't think she would be the same if she wasn't the Wicked Lord Shingan.' He chuckled a bit watching her trudge to their tea maker.

After a few minutes they sat across from each other with Rikka's feet resting in Yuuta's lap. "You can repeat yourself now." She had more consciousness now.

"Right, well as I was saying. You have class later this afternoon and I had class tonight. I'm eating dinner here but I have to head out afterwards. Do you need me to do anything before dinner?" He took a sip of tea.

"Mmm, I might need to borrow you for a summoning ritual. Yeah I need you for that." Her hair didn't have it's bow in the back but she looked cute with her hair let out anyway. Ever since they graduated high school she's been growing out her hair for some reason.

"A REAL reason you need me. Also, Rikka I just noticed. You look really cute with longer hair, why did you grow it out?" Yuuta reached across the table and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" She blushed a bit at his feathery touch. "Oh… well Nibutani really wanted me to try growing my hair out since she knew you liked her once and that might make me look better.

He frowned cursing Nibutani but thanking her and the same time so trying to smile, "Oh… well I think you look beautiful so please keep growing your hair out." He smiled at her and she blushed a bit yet he just chuckled.

They finished their morning tea in silence with Rikka poking Yuuta in the stomach sometimes for fun and he almost spit his tea out once. It was a good morning for the couple and they just waited as the clock moved and events happened until their own events happened.

Yuuta looked at the clock on his computer desktop, he was writing a PDF for his game idea. _2:15 PM_ showed in white in the bottom right of his monitor. "Ah, Rikka you have to go or you're going to late!" He swiveled his chair out of the second bedroom they set up as an office and art studio.

"Huh? Oh thank you!" She was in the bedroom getting ready. Tying her hair with a purple and white bow to finish her look she walked out to see Yuuta standing there holding something out.

"You're class runs into your normal lunch time. I made you a bento earlier." He dropped it into her hands and nodded to the table they set up at door that had their class stuff on it.

"Oh, thank you!" She walked over and picked up her sketchbook and pencil case.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yuuta said before she walked out of the door.

Rikka stood there and thought for a second, she had her sketchbook, her pencil case, her lunch… what could she be forgetting.

Yuuta walked over to the door and rested an arm on the door frame. "This." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips before smiling as he withdrew.

She blushed, "Yuuta!" all he could do was smile at the cheap trick he used to kiss his girlfriend.

"Alright have a good class, I'll see you when you get home. Dinner is a surprise!" He said as he nudged her down the stairs.

Yuuta smiled and closed the door behind him still smiling back to his computer.

Before he sat down there was a knock at the door, he was a bit confused. 'Did Rikka really forget something?' He walked back over to the door. When he opened it no one was there, except when he looked to his left he saw a sticky note on the door. 'Ah, Mr. Landlord Bain again.' He plucked the note off of the door.

_Dear Mr. Togashi and Miss. Takanashi,_

_Thank you for being such outstanding tenants recently. In payment back I have lowered your rent from _¥55,000 to ¥35,000. Also I saw what you did there before your girlfriend left the apartment. Sly dog Mr. Togashi, sly dog. Anyway on the same note I have a set of tickets to a jazz cafe &amp; restaurant downtown, one of my clients… won't be needing them anymore and I am offering them to you and Miss. Takanashi if you accept. Free of charge just something to thank you for not being loud, dirty, or using lots of your utilities. Well heck I could make your rent free thanks to… woops writing too much! Thanks again and hope to chat again soon!

Sincerely,

Landlord Bain

You know, if Kanji didn't say so much in so little and Mr. Bain couldn't write so small that sticky note would cut off half through the message. Yuuta quickly wrote a reply message to accept the tickets and stuck it on his door with a knock.

As he went back up the stairs he heard his door open and take the sticky note. That man is so mysterious yet so kind. He sure is one odd landlord.

* * *

Rikka sat down at a station in her art classroom. Looking around there were a few people there already. The teacher and her son were there already as well.

Within a few minutes everyone was there and the teacher stood up to open the class. It was a very informal class, she asks you about your week and continues to give a weird fact about art then let them choose something to work on that day. Sometimes she does give projects that last a few days but she really wants the class to explore our own medium.

Rikka opened her laptop and started to look up various poses and reference images to start her new sketch. She prefered using pencil and solid based coloring where you don't blend the colors but really just add solid chunks of color, in video games they call this cell shading.

She started with a good face shape and slowly got ideas from the * one of the biggest art sharing websites on the planet. It's cool because language doesn't really affect you looking at the art since most of it is wordless.

She ran across an interesting abnormal, it depicted a harsh looking landscape and yet in the middle was a bright and glowing person. They held what seemed to be a staff yet they also seemed dark in a sense. All around them you could see small almost shadow like creature waiting to pounce on this light source. It was an amazing sight to see. The next one she clicked was a _In Love_ fan art that someone did. She like romance manga but sometimes people just can't draw.

She returned to her easel with an idea in her head and her hand began to move. Line after line each of her strokes held the emotions of the picture that she wanted created. And thus it became reality. Rikka spent the whole class in silence focusing on her drawing while others listened to music and other side activities. Yet she was a silent artist with her muse being her mind, nothing was more powerful than the Wicked Long Shingan in the world, let alone the universe.

* * *

**And that's a wrap on this chapter! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! I really wanted to give focus time on each of the characters (a whole chapter) and I think I kind of like it. So again, thank you so much for reading and come back next Wednesday for more me, and as always, enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay I think this chapter is updated on time! I generally don't write on any day except the publishing date unless I miss the date then I write after that but today I got bored and I started this on Tuesday night! YAY! Well thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Yuuta heard it slightly past his headphones, he was listening to some smooth jazz.

He walked up to the door and slowly opened it, "Takanashi Togashi residence, how may I help you?" He opened the door to see who it was.

"Why hello there, mind if I come in?" The woman was standing outside of his door holding a tote bag in front of her.

Yuuta stopped moving as the girl scooted by really carefully, she didn't speak much after that but just put the bag on the kitchen table. "Wow Yuuta, this is a really nice place. Tee Hee!" She smiled at him.

"Oh uhm… thanks I guess. So what exactly are you doing here?" He stared at the girl for a bit, she was in a cross between a chefs outfit and a suit.

"Hehe, I'm just here to visit and cook! I'm here for only one porpoise!" She pointed at the bottom of her socks showing the porpoise on the bottom of her socks.

Yuuta just sighed a bit and the girl looked a bit worried, "I'm sorry I tried that joke out a long time ago and it was ok. I didn't know…" She trudged over to the tote bag.

"No no no it's fine… alright well hi Kumin-senpai, I see you're still living and well. Rikka isn't here right now, she's at class but she should be home soon for dinner." He rested on a nearby part of the wall.

"Well that's good, I can cook dinner for you two." She said while facing away from him and removing various foods both foreign and domestic.

"Uhm, fine sure but I have some work to do. Mind if I leave you alone? Computer engineering and game design class is pretty heavy surprisingly." He laughed a bit scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm just a cook." She smiled at him and went back to cooking. As Yuuta walked away he saw a glint come off of her finger.

"Uhm, Kumin what's that on your left hand?" He stopped by his office door.

"Oooh… this?" She shyly showed off the ring, "When I was learning to cook abroad in Australia I met this nice guy and we fell in love. He moved here with me." She blushed a bit.

"That's… amazing Kumin! Does he like cats and Chuuni as well?" He was a bit interested.

"Well Australia doesn't really have Chuuni but he wasn't bothered by it, also he likes almost any animal so my pet cats are good for him. He's so nice." She blushed again turning back around to the sink, "Now don't you have work to do?" She said slightly muffled.

He laughed a bit embarrassed and left her to the kitchen, 'God Senpai you just keep making surprises.' He went back to his idea sheet.

Eventually Rikka got home, "Yuuta I'm back!" She said as coming in through the door and stopping at the smell of the cooking. "What smells so good… wait could it be?" She rushed her shoes off, coming into the family room.

"Kumin-Senpai!" She said having a bit of a star in her eye. Kumin just turned around and smiled, "Hello Rikka." waving a bit.

She took a seat at one section of the table, "Did you make all this food for us?" She looked at the pack table. Kumin put a finger up looking like she was pointing at the ceiling, "Well yes and no, I needed to practice and I love cooking for you to." She smiled, it was a bit devious but they didn't mind that much.

"Right, well thank you for the meal!" Yuuta picked up his chopsticks off the table.

_Later in dinner_

"Oh yeah, Yuuta what are you doing in class?" Rikka looked up from her bowl of food. Kumin just rested her head in her hand and smiled at him.

Yuuta put his bowl down, "Huh I guess I never told you, well it's actually kind of interesting." He sat up straight.

"In class the teacher told us that our whole year is based around creating a video game. If need be you can ask other people to help you with music and art but you have to do the programming. In class right now we are learning how to program and anything with the C++ language that we use but for homework he wants us to work on ideas for the game." He took a breath and a few sips of tea.

"After next week we start programming the basics of our game, the window, environment, and just some other basic stuff with some basic textures. I have most of the game idea down and just started on some concept art today." He let out a sigh of relief. He went back to eating.

"Wow Yuuta that sounds so cool! What is the game about?" Kumin looked a bit star struck. Rikka nodded to the question as well wanting to know what it was about.

"Huh? Oh the game is actually based off of my life when I was infected with Chuunibyo. It's almost as if my delusions were real all along. Just about all the stories I can remember from when I started being weird in middle school until 3rd year of high school with Rikka. It was a cool idea but also the art is going to be easier since I have notebooks filled with sketches… I just don't want to read the stuff I wrote." His face went dark with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"That's amazing, so Dark Flame Master and the all powerful Wicked Lord Shingan and Mjolnir Hammer and Morisummer will be in it!" Rikka put her hands on the table.

Yuuta laughed and so did Kumin, "Pretty much, I actually set it around current day so there is an element of stealth so normal people don't see you. There are pockets of cities that have the *'Pawa' in it and then pockets without them. They mingle with commoners but they see the world differently. I want to add player run server multiplayer so players can have fun with their friends when not playing the main Singleplayer campaign." He nodded, then went back to eating dinner.

They had some side chat during the rest of dinner but didn't talk about anything long so it was a pretty nice dinner. "Alright well I have to get to class." He stood up from the table and went into their office for his laptop bag and other stuff. When he came out of the room Rikka was standing there and Kumin was out of site.

"Did Kumin leave?" Yuuta looked down at Rikka, she just nodded. "Oh wow, without saying goodbye. Ok I guess." He started to move but Rikka blocked him, "Something wrong Rikka?" He was a bit worried what was going to happen.

Rikka pushed up on the balls of her feet, within a few seconds they locked lips and Yuuta was a bit shocked. Coming back down she smiled, "Thank you for making the game around my favorite part of you." She blushed and scooched behind him and closed the door to not let him see her blush. He froze for a second then smiled, "Your welcome love." He walked out the door saying goodbye to her through the closed office door.

Yuuta plopped down in his seat and pulled out his laptop. There were a few people missing but most of the class was there. Just as the teacher reached his podium Kaori bust through the door and saw the open seat next to Yuuta in the back of the classroom. She approached him, "Uhm mind if I sit here?" She looked at him her glasses slightly crooked.

"Huh, oh sure no problem, and nice timing Sensei was just about to start." He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down huffing. "I live off campus with my boyfriend and I just had dinner…" She fixed her glasses and pulled out her laptop.

"Oh wow, that's literally what I was doing before getting here." He looked at her. They both went quiet as class started.

"Alright welcome everyone back to another day… well night I should say of class. Seeing that your all living I just want to give you a brief announcement before I let you hooligans free to code. This monday we are starting the enviroment portion of our game. I will teach you to code the basic looks of your game and the world that it will take place in. Saying that it's Friday and we won't have class until Monday then start preparing a basic skin with Blender™. Alright you're free to work on your projects, I've taught you everything you need to know until Monday." Sensei walked over to his desk and started to eat a snack bar while putting on his headphones.

"Wait, Yuuta you have a girlfriend? I didn't know." Kaori said while loading up Visual Studios™ on her laptop.

"Huh? Oh… yeah I guess I didn't have a reason to say I did but yeah we live together off campus in the old part of town. Nice place really, quiet, looks cute and cool. Though I didn't know _you_ have a boyfriend." Yuuta raised an eyebrow causing her to sweat a little bit.

"Well uhm I don't really talk about my life. He's an american exchange student who is here for the art program we met when he came over for a manga workshop and vacation alone, he's nice… really weird… oh he plays the trumpet, when he's not drawing he'll be at a jazz bar downtown playing something. Yeah he's nice." She smiled a bit, she's never really talked or bragged about her boyfriend and it was kind of nice to.

"Wow he sounds like a real good guy. Lucky you, Rikka is cute. She had Chuunibyo but I think that's something that makes her cute." He laughed a bit.

Kaori's eyes went big, "Wow she had 8th grader illness even though she's in college? That's the first time I've heard of it lasting that long." She shook her hand and turned back to her computer, "So how long have you been dating?" She tried to say it quickly not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh, uhm I think since 1st year of high school. Yeah sounds about right, I asked her- oh wait she beat me to it. Yeah _she_ asked me out around the school festival." He laughed and blushed remembering back to under the bridge. So much stuff happened for them there.

"Well that's amazing, no offense but we need to do our work. I hope you two stay together forever though, she sounds perfect." She smiled a light smile at him but it didn't last long. She was pretty shy but once she knows someone she talks a lot.

Yuuta smiled back and loaded up Visual Studios™ to see if his window and basic color phases still worked. He went back and did more art and random small code tidbits. The class was pretty productive getting lots of coding done.

* * *

**Alright guys and there it is! This chapter is about 4 ¼ pages so it's a tad longer than most chapters. I have had a lot of fun with it though and I just starting programming in my own class so I feel like Yuuta's and Rikka's chapters are going to be really in depth since I do art and programming. My sister is a pre-med student but I don't know any Advanced Physics students in my life :D Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Haha hey reader! It looks like you were waiting for this… well congrats, it's finally here! The next chapter of **_**The Dark Tyrant's Eye**_ **is being written as I write this! I know crazy… well thanks so much for reading this anyway because now I have started a NEW STORY, well with everything new something old should be removed. I finished a story… I finished my Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun **_**Steam in the Air**_ **fanfiction. Well from the end of that story I spawned a new one, it's ½ fanfic ½ vanilla story. I am posting it to wattpad and my name is YamatoTogashi! Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Yuuta sat in the classroom, it was the middle of class and most people were just working away programming for the big project coming up. Most of the landscapes and settings were done now it was really just the beef of the game.

Yuuta sat there thinking more and more on the story, it was tough because he isn't very good at writing scripts and dialogue so he was stumped. Sitting there and testing out saying the lines in his head one paper by one paper he threw out the scripts.

This class is actually really long compared to the other classes, it runs for about 4 hours because the teacher wants us to really hunker down for the game. The school festival coming up is for all of the high school kids looking to go to college and don't know what classes there are. The teacher wants us to make these games to show just how good this class is.

After being frustrated with the writing Yuuta decided to go back and code for a bit. Putting on a piano covers for anime themes instead of his jazz. Opening up the class website with lots of coding tutorials and cool chunks he gets to work on the games GUI.

Later in class he felt a tap on his shoulder, Kaori was looking at him. He slowly pulled his earbuds out, "Oh, need something?" He said quietly, not wanting to disturb class.

She bobbled her head a bit, "Ah, uhm yes…" She pointed at the rest of the classroom. It was actually empty.

His eyes went wide, "Wait what! Why is the classroom empty! Actually follow up question, why are you the only one here?" He raised an eyebrow.

She was a bit frantic at all the questions, 'Oh uhm well yeah and uhm hold on!" She took a deep breath, "Alright… so class ended a bit ago but you got so into your coding you didn't notice. Also I'm still here because my boyfriend has class tonight as well and he said he would pick me up here when he was done if I could just hang out a bit." She smiled at that.

"Oh… well ok I guess that makes sense. What time is he picking you up?" He looked at the clock across the room.

"Uhm, right about…" She waited for the clock to turn. "Now." She stood up, "You coming? Or are you going to stay here longer? The lights are automatic." She motioned him to get up.

"Ah, haha yeah thanks." He followed her to the door zipping his computer case shut as he walked.

Once the door opened the warm summer night wind came in, "So I suppose your girlfriend is waiting for you to come home?" The wind was blowing her hair slightly.

"Oh, Rikka? Yeah I should be heading home. I don't think she's worried but none the less I should start getting home." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Just as he turned around a tall man with rimless glasses was about to run into him, Yuuta tired to move but the other man did a swift movement perfectly out of the way.

Yuuta stopped at looked around, "Woah, that was close!" He brushed himself off.

"Oh hey dear, how was class?" Kaori said to the man. Yuuta looked back at him, that close call didn't even phase him.

"Hey love, oh sorry about that. But don't worry I've had closer." He smiled at Yuuta. It was a nice smile, he looked American though.

Kaori blushed a bit, "He hates to appreciate his own skills, he can't take a compliment. Oh right, Yuuta this is my boyfriend. His name is Archer Nazarewycz, he's American but came over to Japan to live and study here like I told you." She smiled at him.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you. Yuuta was it? I suppose you have class with Kaori?" He stretched out his hand for a handshake. Yuuta hesitated at first but then remembered he's American.

"Oh uhm yes I just left after she told me everyone else left. She's a nice girl, you are a really lucky guy." He laughed a bit and smiled.

"Thanks, she's my goddess so I think I am the luckiest guy on Earth." He smiled again and Yuuta felt a little bit envious.

"Ready to go?" She looked at Archer, he nodded. As he held her hand and walked down the pathway they stopped. Something or someone was on the other side of them stopping them from walking.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me." A girls voice was there as she scooted around them. The pathway right outside of the lab was small because it's not a high traffic area.

Eventually the girl got past them, "Yuuta!" She smiled and ran into him giving him a hug.

"Uh! Rikka, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home?" Yuuta hugged her back but then grabbed her shoulders a bit confused.

Kaori turned around, "Oh, Yuuta is that your girlfriend?" They looked at Rikka. Yuuta turned her around and hugged her from behind, "Ah haha yeah I didn't think she would be here but yes. This is Rikka Takanashi my girlfriend, Rikka this is Kaori and her boyfriend Naz… Nazaraevige?" Yuuta was bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's Ukrainian. Nazarewycz is my last name. I'm from America, you can just call me Archer." He laughed a bit and smiled yet again.

'Wow that guy really likes to smile.' Yuuta moved his arm from Rikka letting her move around.

"Hey, why are you here?" Yuuta looked at her.

"Ah yeah, I took a walk after I finished a sketch and when I saw the time I noticed you would be getting out of class soon so I was going to swing by and pick you up. I'm glad you didn't leave yet." She smiled. Yuuta felt a slight jump in his heart.

Archer spoke up, "Well hey, since you are both here why don't you join us? I have a show tonight at jazz cafe nearby so why don't you join Kaori and listen? It's a uh… pretty nice show I like to think." He was holding a case with one of his hands, it had leather accents and most of it was a nice white and cream thread. The feet and corners were gold or gold plated with the leather handle as well. On one side of the case (what seemed to be the top) was a large XO in fancy english letters.

"Oh really? I mean Rikka are you ok with it?" He looked at her, she was standing next to him. She nodded and made a cheerful noise.

"Alright then, just follow us it's not that far off of campus. It's a good place to go at night and it's safe." Kaori motioned them to follow her with head since her hand had a bag and Archer's hand was holding the other one.

Rikka grabbed Yuuta's hand and they walked through the long campus to the South gate. Eventually coming on a larger street with shops lining it on one of the corners there was a stairwell leading down into what seemed to be the basement of a music store.

"Wow that looks cool, but isn't it kind of redundant to have a music store upstairs? I mean most people would probably want to listen to the music downstairs rather than buying new stuff upstairs, right?" Yuuta followed him down the steps that had a nice canopy over it.

"Well no, the club is only open during the evening so during the day the music store gets good business. Then at 8:00 when the owner closes one store he opens the next right below him." He laughed a bit as the door opened to the club. It was calm and had a decent amount of people in it.

The stage was across the room with a nice velvet backdrop curtain to it and a drum set already there. The curtains ruffled a bit and a woman holding a large upright bass came out to set up on a nearby stool.

"Take a seat anywhere you like. You can order something from the bar but I'll be starting soon so don't wait around to long. Seats can fill up pretty fast around here, you'd be surprised."

He gave Kaori a quick kiss on the cheek and walked through a backdoor, most likely for the performers and back rooms.

Kaori took a seat at a small table in front and Yuuta and Rikka took the other 2 of the 4 seats.

Within a few minutes Archer came out from the behind the curtain holding a pristine looking silver trumpet. He was wearing a button down shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled up with black slacks and dress shoes. He looked like he was built to play jazz.

The music is just about to start, the room lights dim and everyone pays raises the trumpet up to his mouth taking in a deep breath.

* * *

**And cut! Yes I know… it's a cliffhanger but I really want to devote a good chunk of the chapter to this performance so please hold. Thank you so much for reading and as always, enjoy!**

**Guest - Alright so I saw your review, thank you for it first of all. Second, he's not really hitting on Rikka anymore because his mother (the teacher) told him about how far they have gotten and what special of a bond they have. He might still drop a compliment here or there but he doesn't pose a threat to their relationship. Thanks for worrying though! I always love when people love the character so much they get emotional, it means I am writing that well. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**And yet I arrive at yet another chapter of **_**The Dark Tyrant's eye**_**. This chapter… it's music time. I really want to delve into music since that's what I focus on in and out of school. So please read this chapter and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Archer was standing on stage, holding his glinting silver trumpet in the small stage lights. He took a deep breath and said silently, "5... 6... 5 6 7 8." putting the trumpet up to his mouth and began to play.

His fingers flew between the 3 keys as he played the notes. It caused the whole room to go silent. The song title was on a small place card at the top of the stage. It read _Spain, by Chick Corea_. It was fast and fluttery with short notes.

He moved around the stage slowly as he played, eventually taking a break the bass and set took over to fill in some of the song. He looked at Yuuta and Rikka and winked. They were a bit surprised but then he put his trumpet back up to his mouth.

The song started to slow down from the fast latin feel to a more smooth samba, it was a beautiful song and it seemed almost nobody expected it yet at the same time never wanted it to stop.

It eventually slowed down to where Archer held a note and the set played quiet rhythms until they faded out of the song.

The whole club erupted in clapping as they finished the song. Archer bowed a bit and the set player played a really complex rhythm to say thanks. The bass player nodded around to the people sitting in the club.

Archer bent down and flipped the card of the song, he still had 2 more songs to play. On the card it read _The Jive Samba by Nat Adderley._ It was similar to Spain but had a smoother feel to it.

Yet just because the silvery notes that flowed into their ears like melted butter. It was a delightful feeling that no one wanted to stop.

Eventually the song ended and Archer came up to the mic, "I would like to first thank all of you for coming out tonight to listen to all the great musicians play. I owe a lot to this place for letting me play and show what I can do and I owe a lot to my girlfriend who is sitting in the front row here who supports me in all my musical endeavors. This last set is a very very smooth piece that I think is one of my favorite pieces of all time. Please enjoy." He smiled and stepped back.

He reached down and flipped the card one last time. Outside was dark yet the air was warm so they left the door open. The street lights casted a slight glow into the windows but most of the ambient lighting came from the pot lights in the ceiling.

The flip card read, _The Nearness of You by Hoagy Carmichael_. He laughed a bit and breathed in. "You ready?' He looked back at his two accompanists.

They both nodded, "Man, I was born ready to play this." The drummer said, he was definitely American as well. He was actually African-American* The bass player nodded, he also seemed American.

Yuuta leaned over to Kaori, "Are they all American?" He whispered.

She turned to him, she had a nice glow to her face. "Yes, they all went to highschool together and made this group when they graduated. All with the same goal they came here to study from the best Jazz musicians. Sure America has some great ones but Japan can offer more sometimes." She smiled and squirmed a bit.

Finally Archer started to snap the beat, the drummer began to play a light rhythm on the snare as bass player plucked whole notes.

Archer took a deep breath again and put his trumpet up to his mouth, his first note was the beginning of the most beautiful song Yuuta had ever heard. Rikka liked Jazz but preferred piano transcriptions of songs instead.

Yuuta's eyes went wide as Archer's fingers flowed between the keys, almost looking like water while doing so. It seemed almost as if the gods had put him on this earth to play music. He eventually set down his trumpet during a lull in the song.

Archer looked at Kaori and waved her over, he whispered something into her ear and then kissed her. When he pulled back she was blushing, Yuuta couldn't tell what he said but she just sat back down at her table brimming with joy and blush.

Archer put his trumpet back up to his mouth and began to play again. Starting with higher notes he created that smoothness again that not even quicksilver could beat. This music was keeping the entire restaurant quiet.

Just as the song ended the drummer started a solid roll as Archer fluttered lightly between multiple notes to create a tapering off effect. He eventually faded out and put his trumpet down slowly.

The whole restaurant began to clap, all 3 of them bowed and stepped back stage.

After a few minutes Archer came out of the back hallway with his trumpet case in hand. He smiled at Kaori and she held her arms out to give him a hug, "That was a beautiful show as always, oh I love you so much." She smiled and held on for a few moments.

"Thanks guys so much for coming to watch the show." Archer stuck his hand out to Yuuta.

Yuuta was a bit confused but then realized what he wanted, he shook his hand, "No it was our pleasure. I've always loved jazz but I can't play any instruments so I'll never perform." He laughed.

"Well that's good that you like it, hey if you ever want to try piano, drums, bass, guitar, trumpet, violin, or trombone just ask me. I can teach you or get someone awesome to teach you." He smiled.

"Oh no no no it's quite alright, I would rather listen to you play amazingly then try to outplay you someday." Yuuta bowed.

"Well again thank you for coming and I'll see you in class Yuuta." Kaori was still glowing and still a bit of blush was on her face.

"Yeah I'll see you in class, have a nice night." Yuuta bowed.

Rikka moved closer to Archer, "That really was amazing, I hope I can listen to you again! Your aura is so strong I can't defy the beauty of it. You have strong magic skills. I will see you again." Rikka took a defensive position bowed slightly and turned heel to walk out with Yuuta.

"Sorry." He laughed a bit but Archer didn't care.

"Oh don't worry, I have a good friend who's infected with Chuuni. It's nice to know some still act that way." He smiled as they walked out.

The street was cool that night. No bugs in the air, and the street lights weren't obnoxiously bright in their eyes. Yuuta reached for Rikka's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"That was nice, I hope to see them again soon. I liked the music he played." She smiled as she looked around the lightly populated street.

They walked home hand in hand as the nightlife of Tokyo just began. Eventually they got back to their apartment.

Walking up the stairs Yuuta saw a note on the door. He walked a bit faster and plucked it off.

_Dear and ,_

_I hope you had a good night tonight, I have hear play before and he is a very talented musician. On a side note, when December rolls around please contact me about what you plan to do. I have a request depending on your plans, and also depending on your plans I may be able to do you a favor that has no need to be paid back. Though please do remember that it is not urgent or necessary but if you happen to do something please tell me. Thank you and carry on loving._

_Sincerely,_

_Landlord Bain_

Rikka looked at the note, "Wow, that man knows everything." She pursed her lips a bit.

"Well I oddly don't mind it. It's not like he threatens us, I'll try to remember to tell him what our plans are when December rolls around… well come on I'm a bit tired." He opened their door and flicked on a light.

Walking into their office and plugging in his laptop and putting his bag on his chair he came back into the main room.

Rikka was making tea in the kitchen. She put them into cups and brought them into the bedroom. Setting them down on the small table that also had a TV on it Yuuta began to get changed.

After they both changed they drank their tea, brushed their teeth and laid down. Rikka snuggled up to Yuuta, "What do you think he told her?" she whispered to him.

"Mmm, I was thinking about that. I don't know, it seemed very personal and as much as I want to know I should leave it alone. It'd be like me saying I wanted to… well go further again in my video game. It would be hidden only for you to find yet I wouldn't like it if others knew. You know what I mean?" He rubbed her hand slowly.

"I understand, well hopefully they stay together for a long time. I like them." She snuggled into him as they fell asleep. Rikka was happy.

Kaori and Archer just got home and as he opened their door she turned him around, "You know their wondering what you said to me." She pushed him into the house.

"What's the harm in wondering? Even if they do know what's the harm, they are in the same position as us." He smiled and kissed.

"Oh you perverted dog, put your trumpet away I'll be in the bedroom." She blushed a bit but smiled as she walked past him.

After Archer put his trumpet down in his sound booth he walked into the bedroom, Kaori was laying on their American style bed. It was relatively big, about a queen size.

"You know I had to really think about saying that." He cuddled up to her and kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "I gave you a treat tonight, so when we get home I get my own treat." he whispered into her ear.

She blushed a bit, "Well you treat me so much I have to repay you sometimes." She laughed a bit as he began to move down her body.

* * *

**Eeeh that was fun, thanks for reading this chapter. The music was fun to tell you about and in the future I hope to do a bit more with the video game creation aspect. In programming I am better than most of the other class in terms of making programs from scratch and making them work the best. So I thank you all for reading, I will see you next chapter, and as always, enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh I HOPE I can post this on Wednesday. If this is not Wednesday when I post it I can tell you I did the opener on Wednesday and probably won't change. But I guess that doesn't matter as long as you read the story, follow, favorite, review, and most of all ENJOY! :3**

**(Alright… I started writing on Thursday so sorry again and now it might be posted Friday… wow I suck at upload dates)**

* * *

The seasons passed quickly, with more classes and more people they also quickly passed. It was winter now, it wasn't snowing yet but that might change. Will there be a white Christmas this year?

Yuuta hit F9 on his laptop. "This has to be it!" he sat back as he launched the game from Visual Studio©.

Slowly the code flew before his face in the console showing all of the different methods, integers, and just about anything else in the code.

His screen was filled with black and slowly a wisp of purple light went around the screen. It started slowly but eventually started to move faster and faster and faster until it exploded revealing the title of the game in a brilliant dark to light gradation purple with gold border. _The Tyrant's World_ it read. Next it displayed his name at the bottom of the screen with some slow symphonic music in the background.

He hit enter and the game launched to the title screen, there was Start, Options, and Exit there. Yuuta yet again hit enter and started the game.

Nibutani did the voice acting for the narrator and used her old Morisummer voice. It actually worked quite well.

"Not many people believe what they say. Thinking… that they are crazy, or maybe it was just a prank." There was a pause as a monster appeared off of the pure white background. It looked like a constantly shifting blob of ink.

"Monsters from another dimension, known as the "Ethereal Horizon" by the ones who know of these monsters existence. Living alongside humans as if they were one of us." The blob slowly shifted into a japanese girl.

"You cannot trust anyone now, please help protect the world Master." the voice faded away and the screen began to fuzz. Eventually it blinked off like an old TV and a cursor was in the middle of the screen.

"| " was all that was there until it began to type.

The new text read, "_Convergence point 003, Evening, Spring"_. It clicked and rolled down the black screen showing off an apartment courtyard. The moonlight and light breeze spreaded the cherry blossoms over the grass.

On one side there was a girl wearing a corset that had a black skirt. The narrator voice came back on.

"Mmmm, I don't like the looks of that monster." She said as the camera panned to show off a gorilla that was being held up by 3 meter long spider legs.

"Alright, here's what we'll do… bring out your weapon but do not activate it. Try to sneak around the trees until you are almost underneath of him and attack his underside. Make sure he doesn't notice you and activate your weapon right before you strike." She whispered to the player.

Then instructions on how to move came up on the screen. W(te), A(sa), S(to), D(shi) to move around and use the mouse to look around while using left to attack and right to block.

Yuuta moved the girl that looked like Rikka around the trees until he positioned her under the monster.

"Alright good, now press R(su) to draw your weapon. Prepare to perform a quick takedown." She said as Yuuta pressed R(su) and drew the umbrella from her inner thigh after pressing the button on it grew to a full length club like weapon.

"NOW!" Morisummer shouted as Yuuta pressed the Spacebar to jump causing an action sequence to take place as the club sliced up the demon monster causing it to leak giant streaks of black light with a white border to it.

After she landed with a swish and the monster exploded into light she retracted the ridiculously sized club to an umbrella and put it back in her thigh.

"Congratulations Wicked Lord Shingan, another demon down another night to rest easy. Thank you for your service." Morisummer said as the girl on screen bowed and jumped into the sky landing on the apartment building.

The screen had an overlay of _TUTORIAL LEVEL COMPLETE _as Yuuta sat up and stretched. "Another good day in school." He smiled as he looked out the window of the computer engineering building. He sighed, "Still not snowing.".

To his left he heard a voice, "Well I don't think you can control the weather. If you can I would love to ask you for a favor." Kaori was sitting next to him.

"Haha no I can't control the weather, but yeah I guess you're right. But we have to turn in our projects tomorrow morning and with the shortened class we are on break from there on." He closed the program to package it.

"Yes, I forgot that tomorrow is break. I can't wait, I planned a few things with Archer. Oh by the way he's playing a Christmas Jazz concert at a local really big restaurant. It's his first really big gig. If you and your girlfriend aren't doing anything please stop by." She smiled as she handed him a card with the times and place.

"Well we don't have anything planned… so yeah we'll try to swing by unless something happens!" He smiled and she nodded.

Class ended and Yuuta wrapped up, it was cold outside yet the feel that snow might come soon made him warm. He smiled the whole way back to the apartment. Before he got to the top of the steps he saw the sticky note on the door. It was in the center of the wreath they hung.

He plucked it off the door and it read,

_Dear &amp; ,_

_Would you mind getting married so I can just write one surname? Well I don't want to rush young love. Ahhh well speaking of love I recently gained a favor from an old friend that owns a very nice resort in Niseko. If you would kindly accept I can give you a room that is normally 200 USD a night but I am giving it to you for free… so please do accept. Well I hope you two have a nice Christmas! (Enclosed are the tickets and any needed slips for the trip. The limousine will be outside tomorrow morning.) _

_Sincerely,_

_Landlord Bain_

Yuuta sighed, "He's… to kind." He opened the door and walked in. "Rikka I'm back, how was your day?" He walked into the main room to see Rikka sleeping under the kotatsu they placed there. He smiled and placed his bag next to the table, sitting down next to Rikka he snuggled under to join her in relaxing.

He began to stroke her head slightly and her eyes slowly opened. "Oh… Yuuta welcome home, how was class?" She slowly raised her head.

"It was good, thank you for asking. I have a surprise for you." He smiled again waiting for her to wake up properly.

"Really? What is it?" She was pretty conscious now once she heard surprise.

"Well I just got home and found yet another note on our door from our ever so generous landlord, he has given us a free trip to the mountains of Niseko for Christmas." He slid the tickets over the table.

The whole house had a nice glow to it, they hung Christmas lights on the ceiling all over the house. Sitting under the soft white light Rikka looked at the tickets "These are… very appreciated." Rikka said, seeing all the fees that are pre-paid.

"I would say I don't know where he gets the money but I can take a very excellent guess." He blew air out of his nose in a witty kind of way.

"Well are we going?" Rikka looked up at him with a slight want in her eye. Yuuta was a bit surprised.

"Oh well… yes. I just have to turn in my game tomorrow morning for the big show at school but the limo is coming to pick us up in the morning as well. But I can't wait." He leaned in giving her a kiss.

She wasn't shocked but didn't expect it. After a second she gave in returning the kiss. After they drew back she smiled a bit, "I'll go pack the bags. I can't wait to go." She scooted from under the table and moved into their bedroom.

Yuuta laid on his back, "I guess I have to turn down Kaori's offer then… but spending some more intimate time with Rikka would be really nice." He said to himself.

"Done!" Rikka came out of the room with two packed suitcases.

Yuuta jumped up, "That was fast! Are you sure you even have the proper stuff in there?" He looked at the suitcases.

"I am very sure. My dark senses told me that this would happen and I packed these bags ahead of time." She put her hands on her hips.

"So you read the note but left it there for me to find and wanted to act surprised so I'd be happier?" He looked at her with a bit of disappointment.

"Well… uhm… yes... " She hung her head a bit.

Yuuta moved over to her, "Well I guess I don't mind it though, as long as you're happy I couldn't be any happier." He lifted her head as she was surprised this time and gave her a kiss. She automatically returned it.

"Now let's get some sleep Wicked Lord Shingan, we need it for the trip tomorrow. Oh I also forgot to mention since it's… well 1,000 miles away at the top of Japan there are also plane tickets included. Did you know that?" He looked down at her.

"No! I actually didn't!" She looked really surprised for that. 'Huh she really didn't see them with the other tickets…' He smiled at her.

"I love it when you happy." He smiled again as he closed the door to their bedroom behind him slightly tapping her butt making her jump.

'Yes, tomorrow will be a really happy day.' Rikka smiled to himself.

* * *

**Oh my god I really bad with release dates. Alright well it is because of school so please just bear with me. I know I have the next one to do and it's going to be really tough to get them out in time. So please bear with me and as always, enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hmm let's see if I can get a Wednesday release ready when I start in on Monday. Alright not going to lie probably can't but hey can't I try? Thanks for reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Rikka was sitting in the back of a limo stretched out and laying on the sofa that ran along the side of the driver's right wall.

Yuuta watched her as she slept on the couch with such a peaceful face. He couldn't help but smile at the face she was so tired from waiting for him to get home. He reached across the aisle and stroked her hair a few times.

She moved a bit but didn't wake. She muttered, "Yuuta… Love me till we die…" To which Yuuta smiled and whispered into her ear, "I always will."

The car ride was pretty nice actually, by the time they reached the airport they didn't have to go through customs or anything there was a private entrance for them on a medium sized jet. It wasn't private but not many people were on it and it was very nice.

The captain came on the onboard radio, "Welcome everyone, thank you so much for flying this group private charter. I am your Captain Johannes Steele. I've been flying private planes since I was 23, I'm 32 now! So please sit back and have a nice ride." A click sounded to him stop talking.

As he stopped talking the sound of the engines slowly started up could be heard from inside the cabin. Rikka looked out the window as they slowly sped up with the prop cone which had black and white swirls sped up to make solid circle on it.

Yuuta smiled a her having so much fun. He leaned over and stroked her head a few times. "Come sit down, we're taking off soon." He said as he lounged back in his chair.

The flight was quite long but luckily each seat was almost like a bed. Yuuta took a quick nap but nothing much since he didn't want serious jet lag.

_A few hours later_

The plane sailed through the clouds as they arrive near the great mountain. The seatbelt light blinked on. The pilot came over the radio, "Welcome everyone to Niseko private airport. When you exit a private bus will be here to pick you up and deliver you to the resort. We thank you for flying this private charter and hope you enjoy your stay. Remember, bundle up and keep warm!" There was a click as the pilot completed the landing with minimum turbulence.

Yuuta poked Rikka in the cheek, "Oi, we're here. Ready to go?" She slowly stirred and looked at him. "Oh, we are here… yes I'm ready." She nodded and began to sit up.

Once off the airplane the cool mountain air was in their lungs. Yuuta stretched his arms in the air and coming back down grabbed their suitcases to walk off the tarmac with.

A bus was waiting there to take them from the airport to the resort that was a bit away. They got on the small luxury bus and sat down waiting for the trip to really start.

The bus ride was very short. Most of the time they were passing through light snow as the sky slowly darkened. They landed around 6:00 and the bus ride was about an hour so they knew it would begin to get dark since it was winter.

The air had a certain texture to it, almost as if you could say the air was smooth. Like a good slice of fish you didn't have to try to breathe it in, it just slid down your throat.

When they had arrived at the resort it was elegant. A three floor large cabin was in front of them. In the main entrance there was a small desk for reception with two people there.

"Hmm the occult must have built this. It is very nice for what it is!" She looked around in amaze and wary.

"Uh-huh, come on let's go check into our room. It must be nice if not nicer than this." He walked over to the table to collect the room key.

The hallways were lined with a soft red carpet and the walls were an amazing soft brown with red accent around the doors. It was almost as if it were a luxury mansion.

Yuuta finally put the magnetic keycard into the door and opened the door. The lights were off and the curtains drawn so he couldn't really see the room that well.

"Hey Rikka can you get the blinds? Wow it's really warm in here… dang I can't find the switch." He said as he fumbled on the wall for the switch.

Rikka went over to the semi-lit blinds and grabbed them with both hands. Pulling them apart a subtle yet bright light filled the room. Rikka turned around to see how the room lit up.

With certain light sensors and the outside lights of the amazing moon the room was extremely romantic. Moon beams shot through into various reflective items and slowly showed the whole room was visible now.

A large four poster bed was centered on one wall with tables on either side of it. On the other side of the bed was a seating area with two chairs and a table large enough to eat on. On the same wall was a bar that had fresh roses in a vase.

The bed actually also had roses all over it, and when Yuuta found a switch instead of lighting electric lights he heard a *click* *click* *click* to several candles around the room light up. Such a warm atmosphere was created.

On the bed was a small notes folded like a tent. Yuuta picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr Togashi and Miss Takanashi,_

_Yeah… it would be really nice if you could get married so I can just write Mr and Mrs Togashi… or maybe Mr and Mrs Takanashi, up to you I guess. Well thank you for taking me up on my offer. I have a…. surplus of money and I don't use it very often. So I thank you for I like doing good things but I don't have the chance very often. Please, enjoy your trip. Oh, and it's on me so, have fun!_

_Sincerely,_

_Landlord Bain_

Yuuta laughed a bit, "Wow we just got the best landlord in the world didn't we? I… feel a bit worried about the money but hopefully it is all in good interest. Now… what to do about this very nice room here." Yuuta looked around a bit more.

He spotted a familiar box on the table. Picking it up and walking back to the bed where Rikka was standing he opened the box.

Not letting Rikka see what was inside he pulled something out of it. He put a finger up to her lips and slowly lifted it off as he dragged it along her soft lips. He put the piece of chocolate just a bit in her lips so it didn't fall out but there was still excess.

"Hmm yes I know what to do." He smiled a picked her up. Princess style he laid her on the bed. Removing her shoes for her slowly and making sure the piece of chocolate stayed in her lips he slowly worked up the bed.

Now being on top of her he leaned in. Taking a bit out of the chocolate he slowly inched closer. Eventually the chocolate was divided between them and their lips met. Running his hand slowly on her legs he came up the side of her body back to the chocolate box.

Taking another heart shaped chocolate and this time putting it in his mouth he leaned in prompting Rikka to eat it out of his mouth.

She blushed at first but then slowly moved up to meet his lips. Hesitating at first she eventually ate the candy and met his lips again.

They did this a few more times under the candle light while Yuuta slowly removed both of their clothes. All they were wearing now was her underwear and bra, and his underwear.

"I was removing an article of clothing for every piece of chocolate that we ate. And judging by the box having some left we don't wear much clothes do we?" He smirked a bit and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Right now, I don't think any amount of chocolate or dark magic can stop me from this." She said without saying what 'this' was.

Though before long Yuuta was pulled down and on his back as Rikka was on top of him straddling his waist. He could feel his member becoming more stiff as she moved slightly over top of it.

She began to moan a bit as she moved on top of his waist. Yuuta could feel his pants becoming moist and he could only take a guess why. He grabbed her hips and began to speed up her process.

"Yuuuuuta… please…" She looked away from him yet came back for glances. "Can you… well you know… do the thing?" She blushed really hard since she had to ask him to do it.

"I've been waiting all night for you to ask." He sat up and whispered into her ear. After putting her onto the bed and slowly unclipping her bra he felt what layed underneath and smiled, "Their growing aren't they?" To that she blushed and then nodded.

Slowly removing both of their underwear he leaned in, "You ready to feel the pleasure all over again?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would never come this far to miss those feelings again." She pulled him in and let out a deep moan when he joined with her.

The walls were a decent material and thickness so you couldn't hear them but some could guess possibly what they spent all night doing.

Little do they know this is going to be one of the best vacations of their life.

* * *

**WOOH! Oh my god… I am so sorry that this is SUPER SUPER late. Well look my laptop's LCD fried itself and I lost it for 10 days and in the meantime I COULD have used my PC but I mean… I built it for gaming not writing XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try not to miss another date again! (And soon the seasons of the story will match the season in real life! (Well at least where I live…))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright so only a day late, not half bad in my book. Thanksgiving break and I can type very fast. I am trying to increase page amount from 4-5 to 5-6. Thank you everyone for reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

The large four poster bed with a full thin canopy covered a large figure under its sheets.

It began to move and showed that it wasn't one large figure but two smaller figures entwined. Eventually the figure moved the blanket away a bit to reveal her head. A young woman with stunning blue eyes, black long hair, and an adorable nature.

Next to her a young man laid there, with brown hair, green eyes, and relatively handsome. The girl named Rikka began to stir in the bed.

As Rikka began to move and spread out the man Yuuta also moved. He made a noise and one eye. Luckily when they fell asleep they were looking at each other so the first thing he was when he woke up was the face he loved so much.

She saw him staring at her and smiled, as she started to get up she noticed she was completely naked and got back under the covers.

Yuuta laughed a bit, "Cold huh? I don't blame you, come here." He moved a bit closer and hugged her close to warm her up.

All she could do was smile as they laid in the warm bed atop the freezing snowy mountain. Yes, they liked this a lot and couldn't wait to see what was next.

Yet in the end, they got out of bed and quickly wrapped themselves in the robes supplied by the hotel. They took a shower together and got dressed after that.

Yuuta looked at the clock on the wall, "It's only 9:45, what do you want to do today?" He asked while buttoning up his shirt.

Rikka was in the bathroom blow drying her hair, "Hmm well we have a few options, skiing, the small town nearby, the amenities in the hotel, or BREAKFAST!" She said with extreme cheer and a bit of angst.

"Oh yeah haha almost slipped my mind, I am pretty hungry. Well then my highness shall we go?" He put his hand on side in a fist making his elbow jut out so she could link her arm through it.

Yuuta grabbed both f their coats, the room key, and their phones before leaving. Walking down the hallway with their arms linked they made some small talk.

The hallways were beautifully decorated with ornate tables, Western influenced paintings, and a plush red carpet.

Eventually reaching the main lobby on the other was a set of large glass doors. Past these doors was the breakfast room for the hotel.

A 5-star International banquet lay before them on a long table in the middle of the room. Japanese breakfasts, American, Chinese, English, German, French, even some African food was there.

Rikka happily filled her plate with some foods she has and hasn't ever had. Sitting down at a table next to the large floor to ceiling windows she waits for Yuuta while nibbling on some of the new foods.

If someone were to look at her plate they would question if it for a second but if they actually take a bite of anything on the plate they would say otherwise.

Yuuta sat down across from her and touched her feet with his. Though they were wearing shoes she could still feel him touching her and smiled.

They enjoyed their breakfast and the staff cleaned their table soon after.

Wandering around the hotel more they found lots of rooms including a public bath with it split for both genders then a shared gender bath in the very back if you really want to. It would be like a public forum but for getting clean not digging up dirt. **(Alright I admit, it was a bad joke I know)**

After some more exploring they decided to try out the skiing. The hotel desk directed them to a nearby lodge that rents out all the necessary equipment.

Upon getting there an elderly man was standing behind the desk. The building wasn't small but most of it was taken up by the ski gear.

The room was filling with a warm sound as they approached the desk, behind him you could see a record player and from it what sounded like jazz was playing. He had very vintage looking glasses from what looked like the 60's.

Behind him as well next to the record player was a upright bass. Yuuta smiled at the man, "Welcome to the ski storeroom, whatta need?" He had a slight accent that sounded like it was from a more rural area.

"Ah we were told this is where you can rent ski equipment. Is that true?" He looked around at all the skis on the wall.

"HAHAHA, ah of course it is. Now, what room are you staying in at the main hotel?" He opened a log book. It seems as if everything in the room is actually analog.

"Oh uhm, hold on." Yuuta pulled out his room key, it was a pretty nice look room key all things considering.

The old man saw the room key, "OH! You're staying in room K-1! That's the most expensive room in the whole hotel, now no offense but you don't look like you have that cash. Newly-weds right?" He smiled at them.

Yuuta and Rikka blushed a bit, "AH wha ahm ah! We're uhm… I mean well no we're not married but we are erm dating. Yeah… hahaha." He rubbed the back of his neck but then had a question look on his face, "Wait, you said it's the most expensive room just by look at the room key?" He looked at it again.

"Oh yes, I know that key especially because it gets you everywhere and everything. Dining, rentals, technically even other rooms if you really please. All for free, that is one expensive key though." He was looking at them almost as if they were royalty or something.

"Wait, so we don't have to pay for anything while we're here?" Rikka was a bit shocked, it was almost as if their room key was a credit card with unlimited money.

The old man smiled almost creepily, "Oh yeah, well hold on let me get the King Suite skis they don't get used often enough to keep them out front but they are top of the line!" He left the desk and walked in a large line of shelves.

Eventually he walked back with a two large silver cases. Putting them on the counter he smiled, "While you take a look at those, what shoe size are you two?" He opened his book again.

After writing down all their necessary equipment sizes on a rather large and filled in notebook he walked away while Rikka and Yuuta looked at the ski cases.

Slowly he set his on the floor and opened it since there wasn't enough room on the counter. Once he opened it the inside of the case seemed to be lined with plush red velvet.

The man was right, these are top of the line and nothing less if not more. The material shined almost a perfect reflection of his face.

After a bit of pretty much just staring at the skis the old man came back with what looked like a pile of equipment. Jackets, boots, snow pants, goggles, ski masks, the works.

Rikka began sorting through it all in wonder as she pulled each thing out to look at it. She has seen some of this gear before but not a majority of it.

Yuuta bowed, "Thank you very much for taking time and getting all of this for us." To that the old man simply laughed.

"Thank ME!? Haha, no I should be thanking you. All the gear is in one of the best kept places in the whole complex, it was a pleasure of getting it for you. Well then please take your time you two and tell me when you're ready so I can guide you to the lifts." He nodded and went back to start a new record from a shelf that covered an entire wall in the back.

They eventually got into all the gear and Yuuta had to help Rikka zipper or button something up a few times to her own embarrassment.

"Ah sir, we are ready. You said you would direct us to the lifts?" He spoke towards behind the counter.

The old man appeared almost out of thin air, "Ah yes, well you just go throgh them doors there. Make a left, then keep going till you see the lifts really. Now you kids have fun. You remind me of my daughter and her husband, she married this Doctor who's a piano player as well. I have a grand-child on the way. Nice man, she deserves him." He smiled as they walked out.

Once they followed his directions he was right, you couldn't miss the giant steel cables and beams leading up the side of the mountain.

Hopping on a empty one actually proved difficult with the skis on their feet. Almost as if you had massive flippers on and you tried walking in mud… wouldn't work out to well.

On their way up Rikka grabbed onto Yuuta's arm. She looked over at her, "Hey, don't be scared. I'm here, this is completely safe, and I will never let you come close to falling." He looked into her eyes and she giggled a bit.

"You sound so silly Yuuta when you're wearing that mask. It's almost as if you want to rob me but you can't do it." She laughed and the rest of the ride was good for her.

Eventually reaching the top of the mountain, they hopped off. Rikka wobbled a bit but Yuuta held her still making sure she didn't fall over. He laughed a bit and she just puffed her cheeks.

"It's quite alright, now what slope should we go down first?" He stared at all the signs leading them to the different trails. There was a sign with a black diamond, and a double black diamond that made him sweat a little bit so he stopped looking.

"Rikka, today is the only day I think I will not bribe you with anything black or magic involved... " He gulped a bit, she was confused but just played along.

Rikka saw a blue square trail a bit away and pointed at it, "Why not try that? Seems like we can hone our dark skiing skills there." She was pretty pumped up.

"Alright I don't see why not, as far as I'm concerned their not difficult but do watch out if you aren't prepared." He started to ski over to the trail slowly.

Once he got to the sign he looked down the trail, a few other people were on the trail but not many. Others were passing by them to get to the other trails

Yuuta went down first as Rikka followed him, the slope wasn't that steep so it was rather enjoyable ride. Eventually reaching the bottom Yuuta looked back to see Rikka close but not almost hitting him.

Just as she came to the flat part of the hill she began to lose her balance. Yuuta noticed this and slid over to catch her. She skied right into his arms hugging him as well. "Ah I thought I was going to crash!" She took a deep breath, "Thank you…" She looked up and laughed again.

"The mask again?" He pointed at his face. All she could do is nod, her laughing was strong.

They rode the lfit up a few more times and once they began to fet a good feel for the blue square hill they tried the blue diamond. The hill isn't steeper most of the time, but it has a few more hazards, jumps, and overall difficulty.

They actually did that hill the best out of all of them making it their last run to do since they were getting tired and it was getting dark.

Returning to the hotel safely they returned all the gear to the old man and thanked him. As they left they could heard the upright bass being played through the door. It was a sad song, almost as if it was about losing someone or someone leaving. Yet the song had an undertone that said it was alright, even if their gone now, they will return.

The hotel was serving dinner in the same room they had breakfast in but instead of the more plain setup it was earlier, it was decorated with Christmas lights, a large Christmas tree in the center and a stage on the far side of the room with it's large red curtains closed.

They went back to their room to change into something a bit more appropriate for the occasion. "December 24th, Christmas Eve. This is our third Christmas together right? Nothing happened much last year, but hey… let's make it count this year." They were both looking into the mirror.

Yuuta was wearing a blue button down shirt with a pullover sweater, a pair of khakis, and some dress shoes he packed.

He was helping Rikka put on her grey and pale blue dress. It was more sleek than her other dresses. There was some frill at the bottom of her dress that stopped around the middle of her calf.

Yuuta wrapped his arms around her stomach, "You look stunning. Now, let's get to dinner I'm hungry and I can't only have dessert now can I?" He looked at her and winked.

She didn't understand at first, "Wait what do you mean dessert that's only in the ba-" She was cut off by Yuuta giving her a kiss.

"That's what I mean by dessert silly." He smiled as he led her out of the hotel room blushing.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom_

* * *

Taking a seat near the stage, menus were waiting for them on the table. After a bit they ordered their food from the waiters that were circulating the room.

They actually had a reserved table that was RIGHT in front of the stage because of, yet again, their room key. Now they were scared to ask Bain how much the trip cost.

A bit after they got their food and started to eat, the lights dimmed and the curtain opened. Before it fully rose you could see the bottom of an upright bass, a drum set, a piano, and two sets of feet.

Rikka and Yuuta more or less stopped breathing once the curtain fully raised. A young American looking man walked up to the mic and spoke in Japanese then English. He supposed the same thing.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Archer Nazarewycz, tonight I am honored to play with some of the greatest Jazz musicians of Japan. They might be a bit old but they haven't lost their touch. From the 1960's they forged a friendship that would never end." He waved a hand back to the people on stage.

The ballroom was pretty packed and the applause was loud. Archer handed the mic off to the other trumpet player on stage.

Yuuta stood up, "Archer!? This is where you were going to perform on Christmas Eve!?" He was a bit shocked but didn't say it to loudly since he was close to the stage.

Archer looked down at him, "Hey Yuuta, how are you? Oh… haha wait didn't Kaori invite you to come and watch? I mean we would have paid for you to… wait actually why are you here? You told Kaori you would be on vacation right?" He laughed a bit being a tad bit embarrassed.

Kaori came over from her table, "I didn't know you guys where here! I heard you were going on vacation just not here! You know what, actually don't worry about it now. Just enjoy the show, these guys might be old but they are fantastic at what they do." She smiled gave Rikka a hug kissed Archer quickly and ran back to her seat.

Yuuta and Rikka just sat down silently and slowly put food in their mouth until the show started. The drummer clicked his sticks a few times and started to play a smooth beat, only a few seconds later a woman came out from the back of the stage.

She seemed to be the same age as the drummer and pianist and before she picked up a mic she gave the pianist a kiss. 'Huh so I suppose their married… alright then.' Yuuta kept eating slowly.

She took a breath in and as she hit the first not with the rest of the band it was as if the whole room was in a golden glow. Her voice was almost to perfect to be true.

* * *

**Hehe alright so this chapter is a lot longer than the average chapter, which means it takes longer to write, which means I need to do something soon… I might put this story on hiatus until I can catch up to it with Maiden in terms of chapters.**

**Thank you all for holding on this long, just remember I'LL BE BACK! Thanks and as always, enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So was it really a hiatus if I was only gone for a week or two? Well I dunno I just needed some time to think on it, and here is the end product of me thinking for longer than usual! Read and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

'_My Favorite Things_ by Oscar Hammerstein… an amazing piece…' Yuuta had finished his food but he still had music to fill him up. It was an incredible piece, the trumpets traded between a mute or two so they sounded like other instruments to fill the lack of.

At the same time, when they used the mutes to sound more brassy or more woody it was still in sync and wonderful. The drummer looked a bit odd though, the bass player was the same old man that ran the ski rental store!

Back to the drummer though, he wasn't odd because he was blonde, or really what HE looked like. It was what he was _wearing_, a black suit jacket and black button down and looked like the others, yet instead of a tie he had a clerical collar on.

Yuuta leaned over to Rikka and whispered, "Is the drummer a priest? I've never heard of that happening before…" His eyes were a bit wide thinking about that.

Rikka looked over, "He must have been allowed by the holy authority of the cult in Rome to perform in such a trancing group… it's wonderful though." She had a look of wonder in her eyes Yuuta had only seen a few times.

Other than that, the singer had a soft face that could just melt a man's heart. Her voice was very nice and had a ring to it. Yuuta didn't love music with lyrics but sometimes it's too good to deny. The signer's husband who played the piano oddly had a similar fashion style to Archer, it didn't look bad on either of them but it was a bit funny.

They finished the song and kept moving through their prepared numbers for about the next hour or so, it was some pretty nice music so Yuuta didn't mind listening to them for so long.

Their last song was called '_Moanin'_' originally by _Charles Mingus_ and popularized by _Art Blakely and the Jazz Messengers_. It started with just the piano, it had no words so his wife sat next to the pianist just watching his fingers move over the pearl white keys.

It was calming… the notes were so smooth, so practiced, and yet so personal to each and every listener as if this were a private concert for just them. This is was _true_ music sounded like, what only the few greatest musicians of all time had succeeded in doing.

Yet it wasn't the song that they were playing that made them feel this way, it was the _way_ that the song was played that made them feel this way. You could take _Bolero_ and play it perfectly, almost as if you were a robot. Yet then someone could play the same song and make a few mistakes yet giving it passion and people love it ten times more.

This is what this song meant to them while performing and what they wanted the audience to hear while they were performing it.

They finally finished the song and the room erupted into clapping and cheering. The curtain slowly closed as the musicians bowed on stage. A spectacular show for them, nothing more nothing else.

After the show Archer came from behind the stage and met Kaori with a big hug, she squirmed a bit and look like the pure essence of happiness.

"Thanks for watching my show, but why were you here? I mean not that it's my business really or anything, just wondering." His arm was behind Kaori while talking to them.

Yuuta scratched the back of his neck, "Ah yes well our Landlord really like us, like I mean _really_ likes us… so he gave us this free trip and payed for everything, not that I expected to him to do that but it was a nice change." He laughed a bit in embarrassment.

"Sounds more like a doting parent than a landlord... " Kaori playfully frowned a bit, then smiled.

"Well I can't deny that, but uh I guess I like him so I couldn't just say no. Though he keeps hinting that I should marry Rikka only for the fact he won't have to write and …" He blushed a bit but was more frustrated than anything.

"Doesn't really sound like a bad idea, I mean what dating for 3 years soon? I've heard of people getting married quicker than that." Archer laughed a bit.

"Well how long have you and Kaori been dating? It has to at least be 3 years, right?" Yuuta was a bit defensive of his position.

"Dating? No, haha oops yeah we've been engaged since the school year began. We're going to get married when we both finish school." He put a hand on Kaori's back and she held up her hand to show her engagement ring.

It wasn't anything special, it had rose diamonds on a silver and gold plated ring.

Rikka and Yuuta's mouth just kind of hung open. "I mean sure why not but WHAT!? I've been sitting next to you since the first day and never noticed that! I'm an idiot…" He laid his head in his hands and sighed.

"You are going to ascend to the next level of your pact and make it forever eternal? That's stronger than our pact, Yuuta we must make a stronger pact!" Rikka clung on to his arm a bit.

"Rikka!" Yuuta tried to shake her off, but she was almost like velcro to him.

"Ah, well congratulations you two really, uhm but for now I think I have someone to deal with… thank you so much for your performance and I hope to see you soon in class Kaori." He smiled as he walked away with Rikka still on his arm.

They waved as the walls of the ballroom blocked them from sight.

Eventually they returned to their room, it had a low light to it as someone from the hotel came and lit fresh candles. "Will you let go of my arm if I kiss you?" He looked at the cute Chuuni on his arm.

Her hair had grown a bit longer, the jet black locks that were on her head just framed her face like the Mona Lisa's own frame. Her hair was a simple crossover clip* so that her hair wasn't in her face but wasn't pulled back tightly.

"No… I'll only let go if Dark Flame Master make an unbreakable vow to elevate our lovers pact to something… more potent." She looked up at him with wanting eyes.

"*Sigh* Can you let go for one minute? I want to talk to you without you wrapped around my arm." He waited a few seconds and she finally let go.

"Thank you… now" He began to talk while walking to the bed. "I wasn't sure if I needed this, I mean sure I would eventually but when, you know? Well I suppose now is the time right?" He slip open the deep 2nd drawer in the nightstand.

There was a shallow safe inside of it, "I found this when you were in the bathroom this morning, though… why not put it here?" He punched in the code and a quiet whirring sounded the opening of the safe.

He grabbed the small black box from inside, turning around Rikka was standing there frozen. Her mouth was moving but no words came out. Eventually all she said was, "Well uhm I mean you don't need to really! I mean… I would love you forever and our pact would be stronger and…" She stopped talking and just trailed off trying anything but to look at Yuuta.

He walked back over to her, "Look at me please, I want to see the face I love and will spend the rest of my life with." He lightly grabbed her chin and started to turn her head his way.

Yuuta moved back a step and got down on one knee, slowly he raised his hands holding out the small box.

Upon opening it there was a small ring, a rose gold band with black diamond set in. "My Dad got promoted at work, our mothers and Kuzuha helped pick it out. Though in the end it was all up to me." He smiled at her.

"Rikka Takanshi, you are probably the weirdest person I've ever met. You still have Chuuni, you won't eat tomatoes, and so many other things... . yet that's what attracted me to you. I fell in love you as you are, not if you changed then I would fall in love with you, I don't want you to change who Rikka is. So please… will you marry me?" He didn't even have to wait.

She leapt onto Yuuta. Since he was kneeling he had balance and caught her. Standing up he lightly swished her around. Setting her down still standing she wouldn't let go of his neck.

"Yes… I don't know what else I could say… yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She whispered into his ear.

"Do you mind if I see if the ring fits?" He knew she was embarrassed and that's why she was clinging around his neck.

She slowly let go, her face was so red you swore it was the tomates she hated so much.

Her took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her slender hand, it was a nice and snug fit, almost as if custom made.

A strange thing occurred after that, a warm soft wind blew through the room even though all the doors and windows were closed. It caused her hair to slightly blow in the "wind" and made her face even more beautiful.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly brought their lips together. They locked like puzzle pieces fresh out of the box that would have no other place to be put.

As they kissed Yuuta slowly moved over to the bed. Rikka saw what he was doing, and decided to take advantage of this situation for once in her life.

Before Yuuta had the chance to move, Rikka spun on the ball of of foot causing Yuuta to have his back to the sofa, pushing back on him he fell onto the bed with Rikka still on top of him.

"Tonight… let me take care of you. It's what wives do, right?" She said while straddling Yuuta slowly and quickly turning red but determined.

The candles slowly burned away as the newly engaged couple made love yet again on top of the mountain, it was the perfect scene. Warmth, aroma's unimaginable, and the pure feeling of love between two people.

_In the morning_

Yuuta slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room nothing had really changed. The candles burnt out completely and just stumps remained.

He looked to his left and saw Rikka sleeping there, her arms wrapped around his arm. Her left hand had a slight sparkle to it, the sun hit the ring just right.

He laughed a bit, "And for a second I thought it was a dream… a wonderful dream…" laying back down a bit.

Rikka started to move, eventually opening her eyes she saw Yuuta staring back into her eyes and just smiled. "Good morning Dark Flame Master…" She yawned a bit and started to move but stopped realizing she was naked.

She started to blush and Yuuta just couldn't do anything but laugh, "So, what do you want to do our last day here?"

* * *

**I really want to say something like *As the camera panned out and the two lovers disappeared out of sight in their room on the mountain* or something but I know I can't because there ARE NO CAMERAS! Well none the less I hope it was worth the wait and I'll see you all next time. As always, enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow sorry for the slowly update pace but I have lots and lots of school shit going on so please bear with me as I get out this longer better chapters!**

**Be sure to read the final A/N's because I have important news!**

* * *

Their skin met with an electrifying feeling, Yuuta slowly moved out of the bed while Rikka still laid there.

Watching him with a gentle smile he walked into the bathroom as his firm backside was in full glory. The water of the shower sounded like soft rain on a tin roof, Rikka almost fell back asleep.

Standing above her casting a light shadow while still naked he asked her, "Are you going to take a shower with me or should I just take one alone and leave you alone in the hotel room?"

She got out of bed and clung around his neck, "No! Don't leave me alone, Yuuta is so mean…" she didn't really care if she was naked as well.

"Hey, I was joking. Why would I just leave you after last night? It was… entertaining to say the least." He smirked a bit and while she was still hung around her neck walked into the shower with her.

Her skin was smooth and creamy yet had a few blemishes Yuuta actually kind of liked. It added more character to her whenever they got intimate and he could see her whole body.

He slowly washed her back as they took a shower, the warm water following every curve and direction her body took.

Once her back was washed she slowly (and I mean like molasses) washed his back, and she wasn't going slowly because she wanted to take her time, no she was going slowly because she was really embarrassed. She remembered every detail and word said last night and couldn't live with herself.

"Are you okay?" He turned around a bit but Rikka scrubbed his back really hard and he shot back to being straight forward. "Embarrassed or something? I guess we haven't taken a bath before huh?" He laughed a bit.

"Well it's just something that is for siblings of the same gender or old people to do together… Or so I've thought…" She scrubbed a bit slower and lighter.

They eventually finished their bath in an awkward silence yet they didn't mind each other's company.

Getting dressed for the airport and packing the last of their bags, Yuuta saw the ring box sitting on the nightstand from last night.

"Do you want the box as well? I… I don't know what girls do with it, I never really got to talk to anyone who's proposed before." He twiddled the box in his hand.

"I want it… I want to remember last night forever." She gingerly took the small blue velvet box out of his hand.

As she grabbed the box, a beam of light came in from the window and struck the ring to produce a brilliant vibrant rainbow of colors on the wall.

The whole room had an air of romance, their lips inches closer and closer as the rainbow splayed itself on the wall. Before they met by lips, Yuuta whispered to her, "I can't wait to get married…" and before she could respond with her voice she responded with a kiss.

It was a long and passionate one, when they broke a string of saliva still connected them and broke with a light mist in the air.

They slowly moved apart and exited the hotel room after checking if they forgot anything.

The trip to the airport was nothing special, a few views of the land below but mostly trees. Once they got to the airport, three men were waiting for them at an empty boarding gate.

Following the men who held a sign reading "Togashi and Co." they boarded yet another private airplane. This time it wasn't a small charter though, it was a real private just them the single stewardess and the pilot private airplane.

"Have a nice trip home, thanks you for accepting his gift…" He said in broken japanese, after which muttered something while walking that neither of them really heard.

The plane had a beautiful white leather finish with velvet seat cushions, in the bathroom full marble and silver sinks were at their disposal with a small kitchenette in the back. It was a very Western styled plane, there were instructions on the doors and other areas in the plane they couldn't read because it was in english.

Yuuta ended up falling asleep, it was only a two hour flight or so but he was tired from the vacation.

Rikka snuck up aside him and was staring at his peaceful sleeping face, he was complaining on the ride to the airport about how he had to buy glasses. Because he stares at a computer screen all day it started to wear his eyes down.

She tried imagining several types of glasses on him, starting with Western "hipster" or horn rimmed glasses. A rimless type of glasses with a wire frame, a rimless with plastic frames, then it went reverse rimless glasses. She finally thought about completely rimless glasses only attached to the arms on one point.

She smiled, "I like those the best…" she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She sat back in her own seat and watched him sleeping the rest of the flight, not realizing that she was falling asleep at the same time.

In what seemed like mere seconds Rikka woke back up to the sound of their pilot, "We're landing back in Tokyo right now. Please sit up and fasten your seatbelts." He clicked off and the plane began to descend.

The sound of the tires hitting the ground with maximum speed and force filled the cabin with a loud sound that neither of the could fall asleep in again. Feeling refreshed though they stepped out onto the dark tarmac with a car waiting for them to take them back to their apartment.

Once inside the car there was a note sitting on Yuuta's seat, the driver was putting their luggage in the back of the car while he opened it.

Dear Mr &amp; Mrs Togashi,

To early? I mean come on, screw it you're engaged that counts in my books to start calling you Mr and Mrs Togashi. Anyway, I want to say thank you for taking me up on the offer on the trip to the mountains. Truth be told it was better for me than you, on the other hand if you are asked about anything of recent events around where you live since you have not been home you know nothing.

Sincerely,

Landlord Bain

Yuuta just kind of laughed and handed Rikka the note, she blushed a bit, "How does he know so much…" She puffed her cheeks, at the same time she couldn't stop staring at the first line. 'Mr and Mrs Togashi…' she liked how it sounded, even though it would be a while till they actually were married she couldn't wait.

Yuuta unlocked the door to their apartment and stumbled in slowly, the lights were out but the street lamps put some light into the living room.

Stumbling around for the light switch he finally heard a voice say, "Oh I'll get it…" and at the same time two small green lights swished across the room to the light switch.

He felt a hand brush against his and sent an electrifying shock into him, not of love or interest but of sheer terror.

The lights blinked on and the green lights turned out to be night vision goggles, "Hey Onii-chan!" it was his little sister, well actually not so little anymore Kuzuha.

"Kuzuha! What are you doing here!" He couldn't say much since she was giving him such a tight hug it was constricting his breathing.

"Well we got a letter one day that said we should come and visit you for Tokyo University's annual cultural festival of course!" She gave off a bright smile, only she could do that.

"Cultural festival… oh wait! You mean the annual department festival, haha oh for a second I thought you were here in the wrong part of the year." He laughed a bit and then Rikka made a noise.

"Yuuta, who is that?" She was hiding behind Yuuta pointing deeper into the living room.

"Oh come on you know Kuzu-" He stopped short and saw the other people sitting around the table drinking tea.

He froze solid and could only utter, "Dad?" Sitting at the low table was a man slightly taller than Yuuta and a decent build. He was relatively tan indicating his job was something outdoors.

"Hey Yuuta, haha didn't expect to see me around here huh?" He smiled a bit, even though he looked tough his smile made that idea melt away like hot butter.

Wearing a tight fitting dress shirt with a thick flannel on top of that as well as a pair of khaki pants.

His mother chimed in, "He heard that you are studying computers and games and thought that he should come to Tokyo for a short vacation, he doesn't do much during the winter anyway. She sat next to him drinking her own tea.

Rikka was still staring at his father, "He looks so… different from you Yuuta." She slowly edged out from behind him.

Yuuta started to loosen up again and noticed Rikka, "Oh yeah, Dad let me introduce you. This is Rikka Takanashi my -" He was cut off by Kuzuha.

"His girlfriend!" She zipped around Rikka showing off all her best features and poses as if she were Vanna White revealing letters.

Yuuta grabbed her head, "Eh not quite anymore… everyone I would now like to introduce the future Mrs. Togashi." He said while Rikka turned into a tomato that she hates so much yet resembles in shades of red.

"Ehhhhh!" The whole family said in unison, except his father stayed silent.

He finally opened his mouth, "She seems like a great girl son, I'm proud. But did her father approve?" His father is a relatively old fashioned person.

"Ah well… her father isn't with us anymore but I did get… express permission from his sister and mother." He had a 'Vietnam flashback' of Touka telling him to pick out a nice ring, because he knew EXACTLY what she liked.

He shivered a bit, "But don't worry, it's good in everyone's books as far as I'm concerned."

His dad sighed, "Alright I guess it's fine then. So have you decided on anything yet like location, date, anything else?" He turned into more of a mother there than he should have.

They both had a slightly gloomy look on their face, "Ah no… we plan to get married when we graduate. So until then we are taking the planning slow." Yuuta chuckled a bit.

He sat down with them, a hot plate kept the teapot warm. After an hour or so of drinking tea and chatting about what had happened on both sides since they moved away from each other there was a knock on the door.

Yuuta looked over, "I'll get it, he promptly stood up and went to the door." Upon opening the door no one was there. Poking his head out he didn't see anyone on the street either… weird.

While closing the door he heard a light, *thud* and looked down. A small foot was jammed in the doorway, upon opening the door again and seeing where that foot was he started praying to God.

"Yuuta, don't close the door on me! I'm not that short that you can't notice me, and Nibutani isn't here because she forgot something in our room... " A tiny voice slowly came into the living room and Yuuta was following it.

"Dekomori? What are you doing here?" Kuzuha knew Deko from the few times she visited the apartment a few years ago.

"Oh, Master the entire evil Ihsagot cult is here… wait no did they capture my master!" She looked so distraught and ready to fight.

Yuuta chopped her on the head, "No, this is my family and don't go doing and Chuuni stuff around them." Just as Yuuta finished the sentence his dad erupted into laughter.

"HAHAHA CHUUNI!? AH I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT IN AGES!" He slammed the table a few times and everyone grabbed their tea to make sure it didn't tip over.

He eventually calmed down, "Son you're friends with a Chuuni? Ah man that brings back so many memories." He smiled and slowly sipped his tea again.

Yuuta had never heard his dad laugh so hard at something, slowly turning around his pointed at Rikka. "Uhm Dad… I'm engaged to a Chuuni by the way." He slowly started to blush after saying that.

His dad looked at Rikka a few times, "Oh really!? I mean I work in construction and eyepatches are way more normal than you think in Jakarta! Know what I mean!? Ahhh but let me explain myself." He finished off his tea and notioned for his wife to refill it while he talked.

He sat up, "Well you see when I was in middle school I met this girl near our schools Koi pond. She was wearing an amazing hairpiece that had gold inlays and at first I thought she was a transfer student. As I got closer I noticed she was also praying, but not in Japanese or English, she was praying in what sounded like latin to me." He laughed a bit and Yuuta's mom started to blush a bit.

"Oh dear, don't tell him this story! It's really really really embarrassing! I'll curse you 1,000x times into the ground if you do!" She couldn't stop blushing and eventually re-heated the tea pot on her head from all the excess heat.

"Ah ah ah dear, I'm telling him the full story. Now as I was, I started talking to this weird girl and learned more and more about how she worked. When high school came around it turned out she was in the same highschool as me and we started a club together, we called it the 'Ancient Curses and Magics Club'... yeah we had so much fun. We had a few seniors and some second years as well in the club. See the point of the club was to research ancient curses and magics and surprisingly we found quite a bit that we were nominated for a major history reward from the prefecture." He continued on more about the club and how it turned more into an ancient civilization research club than magic but it wasn't like that for long.

He took a few more sips of tea to take a break, "Alright, so after months of this club being active I eventually found something out. The whole basis of the club was actually the Chuuni girl I had spent the last 2 years of my life around. She got me into the crazy latin occult thing as if it were normal! Well least to say, she peaked my interest and we began to do stuff outside of school. Long days in the library and nearby woods looking and finding more ancient curses and monsters to fight. Your mother was that person, and it wasn't until the end of the cultural festival that year when I confessed my love to her. We had no clue what the future would be like but we would fight each and every monster together…" He smiled and laughed a bit more at his memories.

His mother was useless, she was so embarrassed from her son learning about her dark Chuuni cursed past she was about as mobile as the hot plate (yet also as useful)

"Wait, YOU and Mom were Chuunis!" Yuuta was pretty shocked, yet entertained at the same time.

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it. If I hadn't met her at the pond that day you kinds wouldn't be here and I wouldn't get to have a wonderful wife." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, she started to cool down (literally).

"Wow, that is really interesting Mr and Mrs Togashi! Please accept this gift and tell me more!" A voice came from behind them and a box slid out of nowhere.

Deko turned around to see Nibutani sitting on the floor with them listening to the story. "Nibutani, when did you get here! And hey that's from the OTHER Mr and Mrs Togashi alright!" Deko puffed her cheeks and grabbed the gift.

"Ah yes, speaking of Yuuta Rikka congrats on getting engaged! Anyway, we got you gift so I hope you enjoy!" She gave off an innocent yet not so tee-hee.

Yuuta's mother stood up, "Well I think it's about time we go then. Yuuta we'll be staying in a hotel right outside of the city if you need us so just give me a call if you do." She stood up, after she did Yuuta noticed a sticky note on the floor where she was sitting.

He picked it up and read it's slightly steam treated words,

Dear (Yuuta's Mother),

I am his landlord, you may call me Bain. Anyway, whoever if reading this please note that I have moved you from the hotel outside the city to a more… suitable location in the middle of the luxury district. Please enjoy your stay at the Four Seasons: Tokyo. (Just give you name at the desk, the driver outside will take you there as well.)

Sincerely,

Landlord Bain

Yuuta sighed, "Uhm mom yeah actually I have something else planned for where you'll be staying tonight." He chuckled a bit at the sticky note and passed it to her.

She ran out to the deck and looked down, surely enough there was a black SUV waiting to drive them to the hotel as the note said.

"Oh and mom, trust the driver and my landlord. It's the reason why we have so much surplus money from… lack of utility bills." He chuckled a bit.

After some coercing they finally got in the car and were off to their new hotel where their luggage already was waiting for them.

Nibutani and Deko eventually left after some chatting and tea and Yuuta and Rikka collapsed on their futon in their room. "So that's my Dad" Yuuta said as she slowly pulled the blankets over top both of them.

"I like him… he's gentle and understands us. Thank you for having such an amazing father." She smiled and cuddled into Yuuta. They fell asleep in eachother's embrace to face the upcoming festival together.

* * *

WOOH! That was a REALLY long comeback chapter. But really school has been a big issue so I couldn't really get that much writing time in until tonight. Yeah, I just hammered away from a good solid 3 hours to get this chapter out. I hope it was worth the wait!

NEWS : I got an editor (my very own Senpai!) Her name is CommandAnzu and she and I have been working to edit my old chapters and eventually write and edit my new chapters together. So if you want to re-read my old chapters please do because they are better than ever!


	29. Chapter 29

**So my editor is addicted to Wizard101 and will be inactive for a bit… but once her one month membership is up she'll GET BACK TO WORK! So thanks all for reading and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Yuuta was late to class, today was the festival and they needed to get to school early so they could set up their demos.

Running at top speed and almost running face first into the classroom doors he got there just in time.

When he walked inside, their teacher was at the front of the classroom sitting at his desk talking to another student. Kaori saw him walked in and snickered a bit, "You were almost late, what did you teleport here?" She was preparing her computer for the demo.

"I.. no I didn't teleport here, I can run fast though." He sounded slightly proud of that fact but not enough for it to count.

"Right right, anyway. So you're engaged now I hear?" She didn't look at him and kept a straight face. Almost as if news this large meant nothing to her.

"Huh!? Where did you hear that from!?" He almost dropped his laptop but caught it before that. He slowly put it down on the table before sitting down.

She paused her music and took off her other headphone. Turning to him she smiled, "Well Rikka and I exchanged numbers of course!" laughing a bit, her mask was to hard to keep up. **(AN: Metaphorical mask… she's not wearing a real mask)**

"Oh, haha well yeah I guess we are though. But I mean I had it all planned out and then it was rushed. No thanks to you actually." He said matter o factly.

"Hehe! But tell me, was it bad that it was rushed? You two are so cute, and who else would take care of her like you do!?" She had a pout on her face. Some of her grey hair got in front of her glasses.

Yuuta sighed, "Well… ok I see your point. But honestly I'm more concerned for her best friend than for her. Crazy little blonde girl, graduated a year early and is in the physics program here." He shook his head just thinking about Deko.

*Meanwhile in the physics department* "OH!" Deko shot her head around, "I think someone is talking about me…" she eventually shrugged it off and focused on her work again.

Rikka put her pencil down and stood up to stretch. She was putting the final touches on her piece, it was an all pencil drawing.

"And you thought it would turn out horrible, this is more than amazing!" Her teacher was behind her and made her jump a bit.

She pouted, "Yeah… but it doesn't have what I want! It doesn't have that certain... " she paused.

"Push?" Her teacher inputted.

"YEAH! It doesn't have that push, that feeling that it WANTS to be looked at, not simply just happen to have people look at it." She plonked into her seat, "Yet it doesn't have that…" she stared out the window at the cold campus.

"Well… your drawing is all about the creation of life. The burst of reality into the world of nothingness. So… how about you add something personal?" She sat down next to Rikka.

"See, you have nothing that says 'Rikka drew this' it is a nameless piece of art. Something drifting through the pages of life. So how about add something personal to you to show real meaning?"

Rikka slowly turned to her, "I think I know just what to draw!" She looked extremely energetic and ready to do something.

"Good, now get to work or you won't have any time left!" She smiled and walked over to her son.

"DIO MIO! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE REAL WORK! You can do better than this ma figilo, if you can't then I shall make ou do better!" She stormed back to her desk muttering the whole time.

RIkka laughed a bit but kept on working, she knew just to do and this piece of art would be amazing.

*High in the medical building* Nibutani sat in one of the bean bag chairs while the teacher pointed out sections of the body with a pointer on a giant canvas hanging from the loft library.

"If you break this, GAME OVER!" He swished his pointer out to the side. He was pretty dramatic but always got the point across.

"So moving on, can someone tell me why the fibula is very important?" He waited a bit, after no one raised their hand he called someone out. "Alright Shinka, tell me. Why is the fibula important?"

She looked back from the window, "Huh, oh the fibula? Uhm, well if it wasn't there your Tibia would snap from all the weight of your body."

The teacher nodded his head, "Thank you, alright I see since none of your but can talk let's have a pop quiz." To which he just received groans and a few gasps.

Nibutani laughed a bit, it would be easy. Deko has been helping her study and she knows almost everything and then some for the class.

The teacher slowly walked around the room handing out quizs. Eventually reaching Nibutani he stopped, "You… have a relationship with the girl in the physics department, yes?" He stood there looking at her test.

She slowly nodded, not sure why he asked the question.

"Mmm as I thought… alright then." And with that he walked away without giving her a test. At first she was confused then she realized it, he knows she doesn't need the test thanks to Deko.

'I have to thank her somehow… go out for dinner? Cook something in the dorm kitchens? Hmm…' Nibutani thought about it more as she looked out the window until class let out.

"Alright get out of here, just remember what happens when you don't study!" He smiled at Nibutani as she left and she smiled back.

**A/N: HEY READ THE FINAL NOTES FOR A CONTEST! (Highly recommended to do!)**

*Back in the computer engineering department*

Yuuta laughed, he had finally got his game finished. It was only ½ an hour till they needed to be presenting their games in the main expo center of the university.

The area they were presenting in was called _THE LINK_ which a large domed building in the exact center of the campus. It's used for gatherings, it has a small food court, and even a gallery. Sometimes it's art, science projects, and today it would be video game development.

Yuuta go ready to roll out. Grabbing his laptop, second keyboard, mouse, and headphones he packed up. As he headed out Kaori caught up to him, "Ready to go I suppose?" She smiled, he just smiled back.

As they walked to _the link_, they talked a bit. She asked a bit more about their vacation and was a bit jealous because since he was there to perform they didn't have that much time to themselves. (Being Kaori &amp; Archer that is)

He laughed a bit, "What is being together in general not enough?" He smiled, thinking back to all the times when just being there was enough really.

She shrugged, "Well yeah, but at the same time it's not like I _wouldn't_ have enjoyed some time alone and do what we wanted to do…" still walking while talking.

Yuuta was trying to think of what to say when he finally found something worth talking about, "Hey, now that I think about it, what is Archer's major?" He oddly never found out.

"Oh, he's in the Architecture department. Despite being so good with his trumpet he insists in having a back up plan… Well he does love to plan ahead." She laughed a bit, thinking about it more thoroughly.

Before they knew it, they were at _the link_. Opening the doors and climbing a quick set of stairs they saw a few other people from their class setting up already.

Hurrying to their tables and setting up as well they plugged into the screens that were set up at each table. They were a bit larger than their laptop monitors which was nice, it showed the detail a bit more.

Now the only thing to do would be waiting until the judges and students to come by and test the games. That was the worst part, just waiting, it wasn't a life or death situation but he didn't really care.

*_A few hours later*_

Yuuta slowly opened the door, all the lights were out and he wasn't sure if Rikka was sleeping. He knew he would be home late so he told her to go on without her.

Putting his stuff down he walked over to the fridge to eat something. Opening the door he found some onigiri with his name on it. He smiled and took them out of the fridge.

Turning around to sit down and eat he jumped a bit. Rikka was standing there waiting for him and it scared him a bit.

"Oh, Rikka… whew scared me there for a second." He kissed her on the forehead, "I thought you were asleep." He laughed a bit.

"No… I couldn't sleep until you came home." She looked a bit sad but relieved.

He hugged her, "Don't worry about me, if I can't take care of myself then who would?" He held her tight. "And thank you for the onigiri, I'll eat it now."

She nuzzled his chest with her head and let go. Walking over to the stove, "Tea?" She looked at him.

"I would love some." As he responded he grabbed two teabags out of the cupboard above the fridge. Placing them into some cups he also pulled out, she waited for the tea to boil.

Yuuta sat down in their living room and waited for the tea to boil. Munching on his onigiri in the meantime.

Rikka sat down and passed him his cup. They bought a few sets of tea cups for the apartment, and seemed to like them. They were thick so the tea stayed warm and you could grab them without burning yourself.

Sipping some tea they enjoyed just looking at each other. She still wore her eye patch but that never really bothered him. Her hair was longer now, he also liked that. A hair clip pulled back the center of her hair giving off a layered mature look.

She looked back at him, nothing was special about his looks but she didn't really care. On the inside he was the powerful dark flame master. A level 7 warlock of the dark magics she loved him because she felt safe and powerful with him.

After finishing his dinner Yuuta put on the TV. It was just some late night news, nothing special but some background noise.

"So anything special happen today during class?" Yuuta was cleaning their dishes at the sink while talking to her.

She sat there and thought, "Hmm… nothing really special. I mean the teacher's son doesn't seem to be doing so well but he's always been like that so I don't care about that anymore." Shrugging her shoulders.

Yuuta dried all the dishes and sat down again, "Oh, what's he like?" He's heard of him before but didn't really know much about him.

"Well… he's nice I guess. He kind of seems full of himself at times but knows when to stop. Mmm his mom is the teacher if that helps." She really didn't know much about him now that she thought about it.

Yuuta inwardly sighed of relief. "Well he sounds human I guess. What does he look like?" He moved next to her.

"Oh, well he has olive skin tone. His eyes are a muddy green. Also, his hair is almost like twine… it looks so cool." She was rubbing her fingers together. "I could make amazing spell tome binding with his hair!" She said in too much excitement to be talking about hair.

"Why would he give you his hair in the first place!?" Yuuta was a bit shocked, but not very.

"Who said he had to give it? Or even be alive I guess." She looked at Yuuta with a straight face.

"Is my fiancee going to be a murderer!?" He was actually kind of shocked now.

"The evil spirits of the world shall bend to my will and-" She was cut off.

Yuuta brought her in for a hug. Her face was in his chest and she couldn't talk anymore.

Rubbing her head slowly he laughed, "See… this is why I love you. Now let's go to bed." He got up from the table after letting go of Rikka and helped her stand up.

Shutting off the TV, Yuuta closed their bedroom door and went to the dresser.

Changing into his pyjamas, he noticed a sticky note in his drawer. "What?" He slowly opened it.

He walked out of the room for a second while Rikka got changed to read the note.

_Dear ,_

_As you can see there is no on the header so I ask that the contents of the note not to be shared with her. Now, on to my main point of the letter. I'll be leaving on a… business trip to the US for a few days coming up and I must tell you a few things until then. A - Do not under any circumstance attempt to access my floor or else my security will trigger and you will have a bad day. B - I won't be able to contact you for the time, which also means you cannot contact me. Finally C - Any rent, damages payments, Save the Date cards (for the wedding of course), or items you wish to tightly secure and possibly never see again please insert them into the large package door next to my residence door. Again, please do not share that I am out of town with your fiancee for fear of your own life._

_Your Truly,_

_Landlord Bain_

Yuuta took a deep breath in and then back out. Crumpling up the note he walked out onto the balcony.

On his way out he grabbed a candle lighter from the kitchen and stood on the balcony. Lighting the crumpled piece of paper in his hand he threw it into the air letting the wind take it.

Because of the increased oxygen and wind, the paper instantly burned up and could no longer be read or found at the matter.

Yuuta walked back inside and got into bed with Rikka. He didn't sleep that much that night, and he didn't understand why really.

* * *

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm gotta wait till chapter 30 till I tell you what's up! **

**OH MY GOD WE MISSED THE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FAN FIC STORY! SO TO CELEBRATE I GIVE THE POWER TO THE READERS.**

**GUESS A NUMBER BETWEEN 1 - 365 TO HAVE THE CHANCE TO WIN LIFETIME ACCESS TO THIS FIC'S GOOGLE DOCS (In viewer only)**

**THIS CONTEST ENDS ONCE I POST CHAPTER 30!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The number was - 42**

**The winner was the closest to the number, not right on the number.**

**Congratulations to CraftyChef! (Guess - 17)**

**So thank you all for guessing and sorry if you didn't win! But do not despair there is the possibility of having more events like this in the future. **

**Thank you to CommanderAnzu for editing my earlier chapters. Don't be afraid to read them again!**

**I don't own Chuunibyo or any of the characters, I just write about it!**

* * *

Yuuta heard a car pull up to the building. Bain's door opened and closed just as quickly, then the door to the car opened and closed as well. Yuuta couldn't react fast enough to attempt to see their landlord.

*Main Tokyo University Dorms*

Nibutani started to move around a bit, she tried to get up but found a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Don't get up yet… I want to sleep more…" is all that Deko said.

Nibutani slowly removed Deko from her to get up. She had class in about an hour and also had time but didn't want to be late so she didn't mind it.

While getting changed, Deko got out of bed and left the room to fill the small hot water heater they owned. Coming back and plugging it in she scratched her eyes. "You don't have class for an hour, what are you doing up so early?"

Nibutani finished getting changed in their dorm room. A light wind blew around the soft snow outside. It wasn't currently snowing but it was a few days ago and that snow still laid the ground like a thick blanket.

Even though she was fully dressed, she shivered a bit. "Is the tea ready?" Looking a Deko who was standing in front of the tea kettle getting the cups ready.

"Just in time! But first… I need my morning supply of mana before we get our health potions!" She stood there holding the tea back from Nibutani.

Laughing a bit and nodding, "Alright alright." She leaned down giving Deko a nice kiss on the lips.

They both blushed a bit, they liked it but that didn't mean it meant nothing. When their lips parted a slight string of saliva kept them connected and finally snapping with a fine mist following from it.

Handing her tea over, Nibutani quickly drank it and opened the door. "Have a good day at class, see you tonight for dinner?" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Tonight was special, it would make the one year anniversary of Nibutani and Deko. They were very excited as well because they found a nice restaurant nearby that plays live music on stage.

Deko cleaned up the room and teapot before heading out to her own class. "Mobile Base TU-1 is secure!" She smiled and locked the door.

The day was slow, Deko ended up looking at the plants hanging from their ceiling in her physics classroom most of the day. She already read this part of the textbook and didn't have to worry about it.

Nibutani on the other hand was having fun, she was allowed to roam freely around the medical library the teacher had in his classroom. So many books with so much knowledge, she actually liked getting a head start on studying.

Eventually the bell high in middle of the campus rung to end most classes. Some of the classes didn't end for a bit longer, or didn't start yet but for the bulk of the university, classes were over.

Nibutani swiped her Tokyo U transit card, taking a short flight of steps down the private subway system Tokyo U owned. It was always warm down there so even during the frozen winter, the students didn't need to walk through the bitter cold. (Unless they are part of the computer engineering branch, the building is pretty secluded and doesn't have an operating rail line out to it yet.)

She sighed as she sat down on the small seats in the car. They weren't comfortable per say but they got the job done.

Eventually stopping above the arts department, she saw Rikka get on board.

She was surprised, "Rikka? Why are you riding the subway? I thought you walked home."

Rikka looked at her, "Oh, Nibutani… well I'm just riding till the end of the line loop before getting off. It's the closest to the computer sciences building." She sat down gingerly next to her.

The ride was actually silent, some more people got on and eventually 2 stops later Nibutani stood up. "Well this is my stop, see you later" she waved by and Rikka waved back.

Nibutani slowly walked the stairs out of the subway, breathing in the cold winter air yet again.

The dorms were smack in front of her, they installed this subway entrance on purpose so that students could get back to the warmth and or safety of their dorm room quickly.

Unlocking her door quickly, she plopped down on her plush polka-dot desk chair. Sighing a bit, she relaxed in the chair.

Today wasn't that bad, they started on medical ethics and operation procedures. A short unit, yet a VERY important unit. Her bag was on the other side of the room near the door, she stared at it for a bit.

Slowly her eyes closed while looking at her bookbag. Falling asleep for a short nap, she needed it.

Nibutani slowly opened her eyes, flickering as she did. Light was streaming in from the windows and getting into her eyes. The sun was just setting.

Looking around she looked at the clock, 5:45 it read. "Only a two hour nap huh? Not that bad…" She stumbled out of her chair and opened the door to the hallway.

The hallway was dimly lit so she couldn't see that well. She was pretty much awake now and saw a person or two going in their rooms.

Thinking that one of them had a tail she blinked and just passed it off for waking up only minutes prior.

Walking deeper down the hallway a few of the light flickered and the air seemed a bit strange. She walked a bit quicker and eventually pushed the door open to the common room.

Except… it wasn't the common room. She was now floating in a odd purple black space. With no control or sense of direction. Just pure emptiness.

Looking around she tried to speak but words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Realizing this she tried to flail around but noticed nothing worked or even if it did nothing changed around her.

Floating there trying to keep herself calm she looked around, eventually she saw something moving. Far away from her a shape moved quickly towards her.

In mere seconds it was almost in front of her, it was a tentacle of some sort. It didn't seem like it was going to stop though.

*shlick* She didn't feel anything but heard a thick juicy sound. It was almost like someone stepping on an orange.

Looking down she saw that the tentacle stabbed completely though her body, blood was soaking her entire lower half and yet she felt none of it not could scream from the pain.

She fainted and only saw black.

She shot out of her chair screaming, breathing heavily and looking around. It was dark out now, and none of the lights in her dorm room were on.

She ran outside of her dorm room and ran down the hall. A few people looked out their doors as she ran by.

Reaching the common room door she ripped it open and saw a few people watching TV and Deko was at the fridge getting something.

Nibutani collapsed against the wall and breathed a bit lighter now. She was glad it was real now, and that it didn't happen again.

Deko saw her and was pretty confused, walking over and squatting down next to her asked, "You seem drained of mana. Is your reserve okay?" Offering her the drink she pulled out of the fridge.

She grabbed Deko's hand and stood up. "No… thank you though. I'm fine it was just… just a bad dream that was all." Giving Deko a light hug who by the way was still very confused.

"Well if that was it… I guess you're fine then?" She looked up at Nibutani.

All she did was shake her head, after that walking back to their dorm room. Opening the door she flicked the light on and looked around.

'It was all just a dream… but all dreams have meanings right!? Am I going to get seriously hurt soon!? No, no, no Nibutani Shinka calm down and think. You'll be fine!' She shook her head and sat back down at her desk.

Opening her laptop she started working on her homework for the end of the week. She didn't have much but wanted to get her mind off of that dream.

About half an hour later, Deko opened the door. Nibutani had her headphones in and was listening to her music so she didn't hear her walk in.

Deko crept behind her and quickly turned Nibutani's head. Before Nibutani realized what happened Deko planted a deep kiss on her lips. The cherry flavored drink she just had really made the kiss taste quite nice.

Separating from her Nibutani took her headphones off. "Ah, Deko! You scared me!" She was breathing a bit heavily.

Deko looked a bit scared, "Oh sorry, it just that you seemed really stressed and I wanted to see if I could do anything." She looked down at her feet.

Nibutani shook her head and laughed, "You're right, you can help" Yet before Deko could ask what it was Nibutani lifted Deko's head and leaned in to kiss her.

Not letting the kiss go for a while, Deko slowly fell into Nibutani's arms as she wrapped her legs around the chair through the arm rests.

The night would go on like this for a bit, oh and Nibutani forgot all about that dream quite quickly.

* * *

**So, what DID that dream mean? Find out next time I don't have writer's block and I actually have time to write! Like… real time to write no finishing at 11:20 PM on a school night and really only getting 4 ⅕ page done.**

**Again, thank you all for participating in the contest for the number guessing. Again, it was 42 as that is the answer to life, the universe, and everything. **

**So thanks you and as always, enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31

**The promised land has returned! So this chapter is filled with some correction of how OC I've made the characters and hopefully it makes the story more interesting… Alright well thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Rikka opened her eyes slowly. The spinning fan blade above her head was mesmerizing. She slowly sat up and flinched a bit, a ray of sun pierced between the curtains and into her eyes. It was morning and she was ready to get ready for the day.

Standing up she took off Yuuta's shirt she always sleeps in and put it in the laundry basket. Opening the closet she looked through shirts, and skirts, and dresses until she found one she really liked.

The last time she wore it was when they all went to her grandparents house during the summer. It was a mainly white dress with a small brown X at the top to hold it up some. It was comfortable and easy to wear during the hot spring they were having.

Finally after squeezing it over her head she put her eyepatch on and tied a section of her hair back. She liked growing it out and thought it gave her a greater… female appeal. Not that it mattered for being a dark lord but still.

Opening the bedroom door no one was home. The TV was off and the kitchen didn't even smell like anything had cooked in it recently. She checked Yuuta's office to find it empty and his laptop not being there.

She slowly closed it and turned around quickly. "EVIL SPIRITS REVEAL YOURSELF!" Holding her palm out like she is iron man.

Waiting until nothing happened she slowly brought her hand down. "Well then… not going to show yourself? FINE, I shall consult the great time paradoxical chart to obtain your location!" She slowly walked over to the class calendar while holding her hand out like iron man still.

Looking closely at the calendar she noticed she didn't have class today but Yuuta had a test early in the morning. Lower her hand yet again she nodded her head and turned around.

"A whole day without Yuuta all alone!? It's sooooo boring... " She slowly laid on the floor and picked up a magazine from the table. It was a personal health magazine about the top 10 diets of the year or something. They get them for free every so often.

Finally she stood up and nodded, "If Yuuta is not here then I shall venture into the world beyond and discover what lay deep!" she sung as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

As she shut the door and locked it she saw a note on the door. Confused she picked it off the door to read.

_From: Bain_

_To: Mr/Mrs Togashi_

_Spring has sprung and so has my business. It's not really seasonal I just have a higher… payday during the spring and thus I become more generous. I could just lower rent or something like your expenses but honestly I need to do something more EXCITING. So till the end of this quarter I am paying full tuition! Don't worry the checks should be here tomorrow, I ordered new ones with KITTENS!_

_Sincerely,_

_Landlord Bain_

Her eyes slowly widened. Was she reading it wrong!? But no, she read it right. The next quarter, our landlord is going to pay for their tuition… well alright then.

She put the note through the mail slot so if Yuuta got home before her he could read it. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and walked down the stairs. Looking up at the warm spring sky she smiled.

The older section of the city had so many sakura trees and she loved the atmosphere it made. The constant struggle made every day just to pass classes and get college credits was hard, but in the end it was worth it.

Rikka didn't stress that much, her one mandatory class was History and she could deal with that. Other than that, it was art related. The task is to be expressive and create the most high quality piece of art possible during your career here.

Also she was taught art appraisal, critiquing skills, and any other skills she requested that were in the teachers range. Studying from the classics, postmodernism, the masters, and some more obscure here and there.

Her favorite study piece was on the sketches and diagrams of Leonardo Da Vinci. His light yet visible ink lines and backwards mirrored handwriting were so interesting she made 3 high quality pieces in the short time they studied him.

Sensei recommended her to keep pursuing Renaissance paintings and studies but she responded with a simple, "But wouldn't it defeat the purpose of time and art to stay in one place?" and to that she continued onto the next section.

Yuuta was proud of her, comparing them some days he would say she beat the crap out of him. He drive to do what she loved was what he loved about her and couldn't get over. He was crazy about her and he knew it.

He was sitting in the computer sciences classroom working on his next project he called, 'The Mayfair prerogative' which was a first person stealth/action game based in the fictional city of Black Edge. When researching cities to get ideas from he stumbled into the walled city of Kowloon.

It was a city in British Hong Kong that was the most densely populated city in _history_. Known for its winding maze like structure and the lower levels being completely dark because of the lack of building codes preventing people from building out and over the streets.

The only people who knew the city like the back of their hand were the mailmen and the people who lived their whole lives there. Rancid with drugs, prostitution, and death it was one of the more dangerous cities in the world.

Though with all of it's issues it was not that bad for it's residents. Many people lived here peacefully, from elderly parents being taken care of by their child and spouse. Or maybe even families running a noodle shop on the lower levels.

This is what Yuuta based Black Edge city off of. A town with so much crime and corrupt cops that from the outside it seemed horrible, yet when you live there and see the daily life you notice it isn't always bad and sometimes you can see the light. (no pun intended)

He saved his game and stretched in his seat. Kaori leaned over and looked at his screen. She nodded and made an approving frown. (**A/N - Alright so approving frown is like when you make a frown but really stress it and then nod. Do that now, see? Approving frown**)

"Kind of dark and damp looking isn't it?" She scootched over on the bench seating to get a better look.

He shrugged, "Well that's just kind of the nature of the game. It's dark and brooding looking but really on the inside of the city it's like any other. Just has a different skin on the outside." he pressed the 'build lighting' button and let that run while he took a break.

"I'm going to grab a juice, want to come with?" He got out on the other side of the bench. She nodded and reached into her bag for money. "Oh, no I'll pay. Just accompany me, alright?" He smiled.

The nearest vending machine was at a nearby bench that is planned to be the next underground subway stop. It was the furthest and newest point on campus so it wouldn't be until this summer that they start work on the new tunnel. Hopefully finishing it by the end of Autumn so our laptops don't freeze on our way to class. (Which would be nice somedays)

Though the juice machine is close to them it's far away from anyone else and that means it is rarely out of good drinks. Even though it's stocked less than normal the techies enjoy the variation that is there.

Grabbing a drink he walked to the bench and sat down with Kaori. "So then, what project are you working on? Anything special?" relaxing sipping his drink.

She kind of giggled, "Oh I'm so glad you asked! Ahhh I'm really excited for it. So the game is actually 100% VR and is set in a naval reactor room on a United States Ohio class quick action attack submarine. I did some research and found out the current largest is the USS Pennsylvania. Anyway, but you the player have to assume the role of a freshly academy trained nuclear propulsion officer. Being either male or female I utilized 4k technology to create some of the best graphics possible. Also I incorporated an American company's E-Gloves which simulate touch and feel like real life! So that means hot is hot and cold is cold!" She took a long breath calming down a bit.

Yuuta was about to open his mouth when she put a finger up. She wasn't done yet. "But the best part is the E-Gloves also act as the remotes so you actually use your hands as a remote. While this is a PC game and you have a limited cord so if you don't buy certain equipment you can't explore the whole ship. Only the engine room would be possible if you don't obtain a full body 360 degree tracking pad. Basically like a circular treadmill. OH MAN I'm already done ½ of the submarine and in the future I plan to make more and more possible so you can obtain any role you wish!" She finally put her hands together and did a slight bow before catching her breath.

Yuuta tried to say something but couldn't. Putting his drink down he laughed. The more he laughed the more Kaori got confused. "Is it a bad idea, oh no but Sensei said it may be revolutionary! Ahhhh!" She fiddled with the headphones around her neck.

Yuuta put a hand up, "No… hahaha no it's bad at all. Actually that may just be the game that the world needs. It sounds really amazing. But I was laughing at the fact of how much you know about it and how much you're willing to put into this." Wiping some tears off of his eyes. He stood up, "I think it's time to get back but really. If you need any help please ask me. I'd love to buy the game when you finish it." He smiled and starting walking back to the classroom, still sipping his drink.

'Wow, she really has some amazing ambitions… and to think that I was going to beat her.' Looking up at the calm spring sky he enjoyed the look. It was warm and he could tell today was going to be a good day.

At the same time Nibutani had just finished yet another test. This time was on the habits and caretaking of a physically disabled pregnant patient. Although not common it is possible and you must know how to react in as many situations as possible.

Sensei walked over to her desk and saw she finished the test way before everyone else. He smiled and took the test off the table. Waving for her to follow him.

She got off the floor pillow and followed him down to his desk. He quickly looked over the test and looked up, "And yet another 100. If you keep scoring this high on written and practical exams the university will start accusing you of cheating!"

She laughed a bit, "Oh please, I just have a good study habit and someone to check my work. I would never cheat!... Unless I had to" She said with a bit of a serious tone but then stuck her tongue out.

He placed the test in his drawer and looked up, "Nibutani, I was wondering. Would you be interested in taking an entrance exam for the Doctoral program here?" He was serious about this and wanted to know her answer.

She could do it, and she knew she could. But it was more of what she wished to do. "I… don't know. I thought about it before and I talked about it with my partner. She isn't against the idea of me becoming a doctor but only cares if I want to be." She kind of shrugged.

He looked back down at his desk and took his glasses off. "Well… the only reason I ask is because you have such amazing scores and such amazing talent the University is practically begging you to join the Doctor program. I'm talking full scholarship and everything. I mean the entrance exam is just a formality." He laughed a bit, one of the other students looked up and he bowed his head in apology.

Nibutani looked at one of the seats at his desk and he nodded."Well, say I do join the Doctor program here. I mean I would be close to the same job. But the other issue is I don't know if I would be respected in that field. I'm a woman and maybe in another country that's commonplace but not here in Japan." She was concerned about social relationships more than her scores almost any day.

He nodded and recognized her concern. "Well… I can tell you this much. If I hand the test you just took to anyone else in this room no one would even pass it. Not only have you been getting 100s after 100s you haven't even been taking the standard nursing tests. I've actually been giving you final exams that are used in Doctorate programs. You have a GIFT and you can't give that up. I'll respect whatever decision you make but even if you choose to stay I will keep giving you these tests." He looked at her waiting for her approval.

She nodded, "I… I just want a day to think it over and then I can get back to you with an easy conscience. Is that okay with you?" She looked a bit worried.

He laughed a bit again, "Take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting on your response. I mean come on, you just need to write a thesis by now. By the end of the quarter you've taken all of the doctorate tests you need to!" Smiling as she walked away.

Nibutani had a heavy weight on her shoulders. Normally when a teacher approached her about advancing her in terms of level of difficulty of putting her into a more advanced group she would never hesitate to accept. Though in this case, passing the tests are the easy parts. Performing the surgeries would be challenging but possible. It's being accepted into the medical world where it's almost no one but men. _That_ would be the true challenge.

She sighed and packed her bag up. Nodding to the teacher as she left the classroom. On test days once you finished the test, class was over for you. So she started to head back to the dorm to drop her stuff off in her room.

She laid face first into her bed and slowly started to drift off. "Why me… I don't WANT to be a Doctor. I can't be a real doctor anyway, stupid… stupid Chuuni!"

* * *

**Wello! Sorry about the hiatus on this… the struggle was real. Might be updated more, not sure. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you all again soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yaay, trying to write something. I'm really hoping to get into writing again but I just don't know what to write! My Senpai is also slowing down her writing and I think it's affecting me. So I really just want myself to write some stuff and I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter! :D - This was written in my freshman year, the end note was written in my sophomore year... my senpai graduated!**

* * *

Nibutani slowly edged out of bed with a sullen look on her face. Her hair disheveled and clothes from the day before wrinkled because she fell asleep in them. Eyes were unfocused and the whole world was just a blur.

She thought about all the repressed memories of her family and childhood. All the days that she forgot so she could lead a happy life. Never thinking that in the future she would have to resolve all of these in the most crushing way possible.

Her mother had been a doctor, a very proud doctor. Working at one of the regional hospitals as a general surgeon. A fantastic career laid in her wake as she slowly rose to the top of the department. Eventually when working late one night she got called into emergency surgery.

Not knowing who the patient was and seeing men in black suits standing by at the operation doors. Inside of the operation room another man with a black suit stood in the corner, as she walked in her instructed her. "If you have any questions about allergies or any other medicinal distribution ask me. If I don't know the answer, do it. Save his life at all costs. He has a ruptured spinal disc."

Nodding his head he stood back and let her work. She had 2 nurses already in there, she knew both of them and knew she could trust them. Nodding to both of them she stood up to the operating table.

The man had his face down and his back was facing up. In his upper spine between the shoulder blades was a swelling spot of black skin. She recognized it as necrosis and knew that they'd have to perform a skin graft to save that section of his skin.

Requesting a scalpel and general antiseptic she went to work. Releasing pressure on the spinal disc and eventually removing the necrosed skin she prepared for the skin graft. Right before she found a viable stop to remove from she heard a pop and small hiss. Looking over to the patient she saw his spinal disc had perforated and had started to leak spinal fluid.

Problem was if she operated on him two things could happen. She could save the remaining fluid and the body would slowly regenerate it. Or she could slice the nerves inside and render everything below the neck useless or even kill him.

The choice was hers and she knew if she didn't try saving him it would only end worse than it already is. Taking a deep breath and plunging in she vacuumed out the leaked fluid and immediately went to release a nearby gland that when opened would expand dramatically. While that normally isn't good it will put momentary pressure on the spinal disc and stop it from leaking more than it had. Problems arose more when she opened the gland and the contents didn't expand. The reason wasn't because of a chemical change but that the gland had nothing inside of it. For some reason it had mutated.

Frantic to solve it she was slowly losing him. Eventually resulting to taking gauze and applying manual pressure. She was going to lose this patient and she knew. There was nothing she could do about it, the severity of the infection and injury was far too extensive to be dealt with now.

Running out of ideas she finally laid down her scalpel and took a step back. She heard the sound of his heart flat line. The pressure of the rupture had snapped a central nerve and killed him. She turned to the man in the black suit and bowed. Her eyes starting to tear up, almost crying in the operating room but holding back her tears.

She didn't know it at the time but she was operating on a Japanese cabinet member. The minister for natural disasters and preparedness. The reason why the gland had mutated was due to the minister's involvement with nuclear hot sites. Such as the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster that cause multiple organs in his body to change.

The man in the black suit did a simple bow and exited the room. Slowly taking off his gloves, mask, and surgical gown. Holding his head low enough as to see where he is walking but show that he is sad.

Eventually after recovering from what happened she turned around to the two nurses. And bowed, "Thank you… I ask you to prep the body for a full medical exam and I'll contact the family" She had left the operating room with as many answers that she had come in with.

For all she knew the man that died on her operating table tonight was just a homeless man some businessmen took pity on and rushed to hospital. She knew that wasn't the case but it should have been considering how much she knew about the man.

Shaking her head she left the room and went straight home. Creeping in not wanting to waking Nibutani or her husband. Slowly climbing into bed she felt her husband's arm reach around her stomach.

He spoke with a quiet concerned voice, "Something happen tonight?" is all he said before she rolled over and fell asleep lightly crying into her shoulder. She didn't even know what to do, how to save him. For all she knew that man was just another unsolvable case, or the biggest regret in her career.

Sadly is was the latter and she wouldn't see the inside of an operating room for possibly the rest of her life. Unless she was the one being operated on for a change. Her life was devastated. The minister's family knew she tried her best and did not press any charges nor take action through the hospital.

But the hospital's administration saw that what they thought was their best surgeon might as well been a perfect fluke. Just waiting for something that mattered to the entire country to break, and the way they saw it she shouldn't touch another human again.

Her medical license stayed intact but her reputation was in shambles. To the public she was practically a murder, to the hospital administration she was a fluke and heretic, and to the family of the minister she was someone who tried as hard as possible but just couldn't find a solution. ⅔ of the people who had the opportunity to judged saw her with disdain and eyes for no error.

Never applying for a job in another hospital while she recovered from the event mentally, she knew she couldn't muster up the courage to apply again. And this is where Nibutani saw the problem.

The advanced medical world was a small one at that, some people she may meet will see her as the next great Nibutani. Saving lives with her hands from God, but most would see her as the next Nibutani to fail. To become death itself but through the hands of a human.

Expecting remarks like "Time for another minister to die" or "Death becomes her and comes for us", she couldn't become a Doctor. She never blamed her mother but she knew it was impossible for her to follow this career.

Nursing is different, you are live in the action. Next to the doctor during surgery, aiding him in any way possible. But when it gets down to it, nursing isn't as stressful as being the actual surgeon. You are just waiting for an order to come and to fulfill it. If you can do that then the surgery has a much higher possibility of going properly and as planned.

Her Chuuni mind was created on that tragic event. Her want to heal everyone and writing all the secrets of the universe. While some might have been a bit dark she found splendor in everything. The ability to block out those repressed memories was what led her to become 'Morisummer' in such a short time. While most would never understand truly why she became Morisummer, anyone who knows who her mother is may be able to piece together the two.

A young girl with a heavily depressed mother. Hearing all about faults and death and how it impacts the rest of your life and career. She didn't want this to be true, for something so uncontrollable to be true. So her mind decided to create a being that cured all illness. A being that loved all and never became angry or showed disdain.

To her Morisummer wasn't just someone to have fun with, it was someone to console with. And thus repressing her memories became easier and easier every waking hour as Morisummer she was.

Eventually pressing herself up from bed she stumbled out of the dorm door and into the hall. It was the middle of the night, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Walking back in she grabbed some cereal off their food shelf and walked to the dorm kitchen for some milk.

She needed some sugary goodness to get over this. Deko was sound asleep and she didn't want to put on music or anything so food it was. She didn't want to think it over but she knew she had to or else her mind would be scarred forever without possibility of it being fixed.

As she walked back to her room, she heard a familiar voice in her room. One of them was Deko, but the other was familiar but she couldn't quite place who it was. Slowly she opened the heavy dorm room door, even though it was heavy it wasn't hard to open, though it would kill if you got your fingers stuck in it. Peeking in she saw Deko's face on the other side of the room, facing towards the door. The man in the desk chair was wearing a white coat, and had black hair that was starting to go grey.

Just as she fully entered the room, the man stopped speaking. Deko flashed her a smile, and stood up from the bed. "Good thing you came back! It seems you have someone who wants to talk to you!" She said it pretty cheerfully, so it didn't seem bad. Just as the man stood up from the chair she knew who it was.

"Dad…" She said it with a bittersweet tone. They have a complicated relationship, at first Nibutani wanted to be a designer, or writer, but in order to please her father she chose to be a nurse. Granted, this choice was a long time ago and she's come to love the role of a nurse. Yet, even though she likes her career path, she can't forget how painful it started.

"Hello Shinka, it's been… a bit since we've last talked. I hope your studies are going well?" He has a gentle face, it had some wrinkles developing but it looked kind. His skin was a bit pale, though nothing that a weekend at the beach couldn't fix, even if it was winter right now. His hair was thick and black, though he was showing signs of greying, it almost looked like he dyed it to look gradiently going grey. He was about 6 foot nothing, something he didn't pass onto Nibutani, instead she got her mother's modest stature.

"It's… been fine. Mother is doing fine as well, not that you would ask. Overall I guess it's been good. How have you been? The last time you came home, it was for New Years, right?" She didn't hate her father, so she didn't put any rude tone into her voice, but she didn't love her father like she did her mother.

He stood there and chuckled a bit, "Yeah… I guess that is the last time I came home. Well it's not like I get a lot of time off as a Hospital Administrator, especially in Tokyo. I'm so excited to have you so close though!" He smiled, it was a gentle smile, one that a Doctor would need to deal with patients. He was a gentle man, his hands were always warm, and his words always kind. Even though he didn't live at home due to his job, he still tried to support us the best he could, and make sure Mom didn't have any issues.

All in all, I never really get to see my dad, but it isn't like he doesn't have an impact on me. He pays for the apartment we live in, he's splitting the bill for my tuition with my mother, even though my mother could support me on her own, he insists to help. Like I said, they aren't on bad terms, but his contract deems that he lives near his hospital, though my mother wasn't prepared to move back to Tokyo anytime soon.

"Well I guess it's nice to see you… though why did you come and visit in the first place? I mean, it's not like you're far away but you can't have that much free time." She was a tad confused to the reason of his visit.

Again he chuckled, he did that often. It was a soft chuckle, it normally lightened the mood of the room, and I guess it is always welcome then. "Ah come on, can I not come and see my own daughter! Your… roommate is quite interesting as well, I've seen her class schedule and I'm quite impressed. Maybe one day she'd come and work in the hospitals R&amp;D department! Oh, but that's not the reason I came here." He turned around to the chair he was sitting in, stooping down he reached into his bag, and grabbed a small packet of papers.

Twirling back around, giving his doctor's a bit of a lift, he walked over to her. Handing her what she could now read were forms. "These are for your teacher, I saw your nursing class will be doing shadowing soon, and while yes you can go to the University hospital, I'd love it if you came to Tokyo General. I'm not forcing you to, but if you want to that's all the necessary paperwork. All you need to do is sign once or twice before handing it in!"

She looked down at the paperwork, it was a ton of fields and numbers, and realllllly long words she could understand if she had the want to, but right now didn't really feel like it. She looked up at him and only needed to respond simply, "Oh… uhm thanks I guess. Yeah I'll give it a thought. But would I be shadowing you or another Doctor at the hospital? I don't really think a nurse should be following a hospital administrator around for the day…" She chuckled a bit, she had a similar laugh, one that would lighten the room.

He nodded, "No no, you are correct, nurses shouldn't be following an old coot like me anyway! The nurse you'll be following is the head nurse for the ICU, and Emergency Room. I thought I'd give you somewhere exciting to visit!" He gave off a huge smile. She knew this stuff wasn't easy to arrange and might take him up on it.

She scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, actually thank you a lot… but do you mind if we talk a walk and talk?" She smiled at him and gestured to the door. He nodded, a more serious look on his face.

As they walked through the extensive hallways of the dorms, and the various common rooms on the floor, she told him all about how her teacher offered to move her to the MD program at Tokyo U. While it might be much harder, he believed it really did suit her.

All the while, her father just walked there with her and listened. He was good at that, while he might not be the best communicator, he could at least listen. I really can't stress it enough, my mother and him don't have a bad relationship, and it's not like they are going to divorce, it's just that his job demands something she isn't willing to change yet. It's interesting for them, but they overcome it together.

After she finished he took a deep breath in, as they still walked he responded to her, "I see… well I want you to take this opportunity, in the best hopes I want you to take over the hospital from me one day. You have to take this chance, because then you will have a better bright future! Well, that's what I would like to say. In the end though, I recognize that it's your own choice, obviously I can probably change your papers myself, I won't. Over the last year or so I've been away from you two I've really come to figure things out. I can't control everything in my life, my life isn't one giant hospital just asking to be managed, it's really like a patient and their Doctor. Their Doctor can prescribe medicine, and strongly advise them to do certain things, but that isn't what they always do." He sighed, he had changed, maybe for the better, maybe for the weaker, she doesn't know.

"But what I can be sure of, is that you are my daughter, I would love if you became a Doctor, but I know you know just how hard it is. I know you also know what the consequences are if you fail, the world isn't kind to you and but that doesn't mean you have to take the easy route. I think you should do what will make you happy but do keep stability in mind… oh and Shinka, while I hate the thought of you being with another girl, I understand the science behind it and I won't get in your way. I miss you and your mother, please say hi to her next time you visit her for me alright?" He looked down at her.

She just smiled and nodded, she jumped onto her father and hugged him around the waist. He made an 'oof' sound but laughed a bit. Stroking her hair while she did, He knew she wouldn't turn out perfect, she might and will make bad decisions, but as long as she turned out alright he was ok with that. Maybe someday they could be a real full family again, living under one roof as one happy family.

She waved bye to him as the elevator doors closed, Deko was clinging to her waist waving as well. She could tell that he didn't approve of them, but also knew he had no right to stop them. She was happy to have him as a father, and to be so close to him physically and emotionally. She stared at the papers, she had a choice, a real choice, and both of those her family supported her on. Her mother might not want the same thing to happen to Nibutani that happened to her but as long as she loved Nibutani she wouldn't stop her. Troubling times and decisions for some people, others would just have to wait.

* * *

**Huh, this ended differently than I expected. I like the whole father angle I took. Alright, so like 5 months ago is when I started this chapter (no shit, like really) and now I'm just finished. So hopefully I can keep writing, because I have so many ideas! Though I can say, I believe we are in the home stretch! COME ON MARTY WE HAVE TO GO BACK… BACK TO THE *Long time skip with elaborate story in between* FUTURE! **_**Cue Music Bitches**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright wow talk about trying to revive a dead horse…**

* * *

Rikka had an odd sense of guilt, and happiness. She sat in class staring at a blank canvas, even though it was blank with paint, he mind was painting an image she just couldn't forget.

She was looking at the painting with both eyes now… her eyepatch gone, her hair let down and only partially clipped, and her wrist wrap gone as well, she was scared and proud, anxious, and happy, all at the same time.

Rikka didn't know what to paint, but at the same time she knew what she needed to paint. For her, painting wasn't an 'escape', or a hobby for her life, it was more of an attachment. She found herself painting more and more as her life changed more drastically.

At first, her teacher was concerned by her recent happenings, but realized what was going on. She knew she couldn't put her foot in the situation, but at the same time understood what was going on and could offer help.

Eventually when she was walking around the classroom she came over to Rikka. "Your mind escaping you again?" she laughed a bit looking at the blank canvas.

Rikka looked up a bit startled, she had completely blanked out and didn't notice her teacher come up behind her.

"Huh? Oh… well I guess. I mean, a lot… some really big things changed for me, and generally I paint and draw to express those changes… well" she sighed a bit, she knew she had to say it, but had no clue how to.

"But you don't know how to express those changes? Do you feel like they just won't translate because everything you've done so far have been connected. It's all been one giant epic, something you were writing for years, and years, and eventually you knew the ending was coming…. But you didn't know how to end it." she smiled to herself, reminiscing of her own past.

Rikka shot up in surprise. "Yes! That's exactly it!" She got some odd looks from her classmates and shrunk in a little bit before coming back to conversation level. "Yes, I mean if it were a novel, I've had the whole thing planned out except the end! I mean at first I was thinking the novel would never end, and I was happy… but when I realized the end was closer I didn't know how to end it." she looked a bit sad, and again like earlier, happy at the same time.

The teacher laughed and stood up. "See, that's where you're wrong." she placed a hand on Rikka's head and smiled. "It's not the end of the novel, it's the end of the story. A novel can have so many stories within it, like a chapter. A chapter can obtain one story, but the novel as a whole contains the idea of all the stories." she walked a bit away, and turned around once more. "So don't think of it as the end… think of it as a… transition point, to the rest of the story."

Rikka had a puzzled look on her face. She was in deep thought, processing through all of that and trying to figure out how to use that. And it got to her, to paint your story isn't to give an ending, it is to give a conclusion.

An ending means that she has nothing in the future, nothing more will happen, and there is no reason for anything to happen. Yet, here is a conclusion, a transition, a door to the next world!

She started to mix colors, pull out some of the odder tools they have, put together stuff she had never done before. The whole point is to conclude the section, not the piece, and now it all clicked.

The painting wasn't her masterpiece, it wasn't her final work of life, it was simply just one of her most important. It shows her life till this point, her love, her pain, her joy, and her suffering all in one piece.

She spent the rest of class mixing and shaping and painting in utter concentration, everyone had left when she was still working.

The teacher just sat at her desk, sat there watching in amazement of what some people can do. She sat there almost three hours more before Rikka stood back and watched, her eyes lit up, died down, explored, and returned home before realizing that… this would do. She was fi… no she wasn't finished, she was only done _for now_.

Her teacher smiled, and slowly stood up. Grabbing her keys she left the room and left Rikka to be alone. Rikka slowly got up out her seat herself and put her painting on the drying rack. She was in a state of bliss, and hope for the future.

She walked back to her apartment with such a pace that most of the other people walking thought she was acting pretty weirdly. Once she got home, she opened the door hearing the clacking of keys in Yuuta's 'office'.

She slowly took her shoes off and put her bag down in the living room. Slowly opening his door she saw he had his headphones on and smiled. She went to the kitchen and prepared tea for both of them.

Coming back to his office she put the tea cup next to his computer and he turned his head to look at her. He smiled and leaned up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed pretty badly but still smiled. "By the way… I like you eye." He smiled and turned back to his computer. She blushed even more after that comment.

Going back to the other room and sat down at the living room table with her tea. She slowly sipped the tea while thinking of what she would do for her next painting. She listened to the background noise of Yuuta's key clacking and thought about it.

Yuuta was staring at his monitor debugging his latest project. For the most part his code was working, but for some reason his text output was being offset for three characters, and thus made no sense. He was expecting to find an issue with the class files and converting from String to hex, or something like that but couldn't find anything.

He sat there drinking his tea and started to drift off thinking about RIkka. He was proud of her, and loved her so much. She was someone who before wouldn't step out of their house, but now would make drastic changes in her life because she knew it would be alright in the end.

He thought about her eyes, arm, and hair as she changed what was most of her defining features because she felt the need to become a different person… no that's not it, she felt the need to… evolve herself, and make changes she wanted to do.

She wanted to let go, and make a new path in her life, not like before when she was someone who would try to stay in the past forever, and escape life by running away.

He eventually stood up, and closed his laptop. He had been working most of his night off and knew he needed to get some opened his door, and sitting at the living room table under the single hanging lamp was Rikka.

She actually fell asleep sitting at the table after finishing her tea, Yuuta laughed a bit, grabbed her tea cup and watched her as he washed them out.

He came over and slowly put his arms under her to pick her up. Slowly carrying her into the bedroom he set her down on the futon, and turned off the lights. Changing her from her clothes into a really big shirt of his, and got changed as well and climbed into bed.

The moonlight spilled into the room, and laid a perfect beam between them, illuminating their faces. He watched her as she slept, and small facial movements as she dreamt, and fell into deeper sleep.

He loved watching her so peaceful, and gentle looking. Without her eyepatch she seemed worlds different now, but at the same time so much closer to him than before. He didn't know it was possible for her to look cute, but then again he keeps getting surprised by the little Chun-

He smiled to himself… he can't really call her Chuuni anymore can he? It was an odd feeling, one he was going to miss but as far as he was concerned it, she isn't like that anymore.

On occasion, she may have a few odd spills of jargon, or act out of place, and obviously use her umbrella as a weapon, but she isn't really a girl stuck with Chuuni… she's a woman who is maturing so much in such a little time he's amazed, and falling deeper into love.

He smiled as he closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

_Rikka woke up… she slowly rose and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she looked around and could only see blackness. Nothing but inky blackness, until in the distance she was a small light… but it wasn't (at least in her perspective) distance across but… down_

_She realized she was falling, falling towards this light, something she had no clue what it was, but was getting rapidly closer. As it came into view, she was it wasn't a light… but a painting._

_She recognized the painting, she had just finished that exact painting before coming home. But something was slightly off about it. Once she was about 100 ft away from it she saw it… there was a giant slash from corner to corner of the canvas in the painting. As she came closer she could tell she was in perfect trajectory to pass right through the slash in the canvas and braced to hit it… but she never did._

_Instead of hitting the canvas she just saw blackness. Nothing but inky black for the rest of the night, until she woke up in the morning._

* * *

**Cool done, look for Chapter 34 in the future!**


End file.
